The Storm
by BikerBarbie1864
Summary: What would you do if your perfect world had been torn apart? Bella Swan is a correctional officer in one of America's most famous prisons. An unlikely relationship will be formed between a C.O and an inmate when he is the only person she can run to in her time of need. Will she stay on the right path or will she do a 180 and walk on the wild side with her new...friend?
1. Chapter 1

I had always been the good girl, I had never stepped a foot out of line in my twenty one years on earth. Being the daughter of a cop didn't leave much room for failure, I had been terrified with stories of jail time and the horrors of prison. Maybe this was the reason I had chosen the career that I had grown to love. Not many people woke up in the mornings with a rush of excitement to walk through the doors to start twelve hours of work. I was currently working at the infamous San Quentin prison as a correctional officer. The news of my career choice didn't exactly make my Mother jump for joy- she had longed for a daughter who loved shopping and figure skating but she had landed herself a boy with C-cup breasts. At first glance you would never imagine that my 5'5ft slender frame could hold down a fully grown man but I was a force to be reckoned with. I was a powerhouse with a feisty attitude which none of the inmates liked to mess with.

I took a quick glance at myself in the changing rooms as I prepare myself for my shift, I loved wearing my uniform as it gave me a strange sense of pride. I ran my hand over my hair to smooth out any stray hairs from my ponytail before checking the soft layer of mascara which coated my thick lashes. If the restraint techniques didn't work one flutter of my lashes seemed to be just as effective. I wet my lips as I exited the safety of the changing rooms to start my day. The sound of the yelling men instantly filled my ears, it was like watching caged animals pacing their cells anxiously awaiting release for feeding time. Meal times were the only times when my hair stood on end, something about being in control of a sea of blue shirts just made my palms sweat. I glanced up at the four floors of cells as the doors rolled opened the prisoners making their exit towards the counter for their food trays. I let my eyes dance over the men walking down the stairs while they all chatted but my attention was instantly drawn to the one inmate that the guards loved to keep their eyes on. Inmate B1918 was one of the most dangerous men in the prison, not only was he known he be violent but he was extremely intelligent and manipulative. It was a dangerous combination to have brains as well as brawn.

I chewed my lower lip was the inmate made his way down the stairs stealing a quick glance in my direction throwing his usual charming smile. The inmate was Edward Cullen, he had been sentenced to life in prison after murdering a man in cold blood. The only thing that had saved Edward Cullen from the death sentence was his talent for acting, he worked the court room like a Broadway stage. I cleared my throat tearing my eyes away as the copper haired charmer disappeared into the food hall with his gang of followers. I followed the last of the stragglers in the hall my eyes quickly moving to Edward again as he sat at his usual table with the sleeves of his blue shirt rolled up to show his muscular forearms. His entire body was covered in tattoos right from his neck to his toes, I had the pleasure of seeing him every night before lights out and it was an image which I had shared with my friends. I knew that it was wrong to find such an evil man attractive but it didn't hurt if no one else knew, right?

The rest of the day rolled by with barley any issues and we had followed the same old routine as every other day. I wet my lips as I strolled down the hall to take over the watch over the showers. I sighed softly checking my nails as the hot steam floated from the tiled room out into the hall, the condensation beginning to run down the windows.

"Hurry it up, Inmate" I called into the room for the last prisoner to finish off their routine, I glanced inside the sight of a tattooed body catching my eye.

"I love it when you put me in my place" Edward teased in his velvet tone as he stepped out of the room his tousled hair still leaving droplets of water on his muscular neck. I watched him carefully as he draped his damp towel of his shoulder his green eyes almost burning into mine.

"Are you done?" I asked bluntly with an arch of my brow as he leisurely leaned against the door folding his arms over his chest.

"In what sense?" He challenged with a playful smirk as he ran his fingers through his damp hair.

"You know exactly what I mean, Cullen. Back to your cell."

"Alright, alright. I'm going" He snorted starting to stroll down the hall stealing a last glance back at me which made my heart flutter in my chest. "Your hair looks good today by the way. Have a great night" Edward called back to me before heading back to his cell. I had never seen someone so completely in love with themselves in my entire life, I hated to admit but it was rather contagious.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Wednesday nights were family nights where we would order pizza and play board games. It was a stupid tradition but it was the only time that I escaped from my own thoughts. Tonight felt different, I couldn't get Edward's face out of my mind as I sat back on the couch in my childhood home. I had changed into skinny jeans and a fitted t-shirt with my hair styled into its usual neat style. I watched my parents arguing over the pizza menu with a little smile on my lips, as much as they drove me crazy I loved my parents more than anything. My Father let out a deep sigh of defeat as he threw his hands up in the air, I gave him a little shrug of my shoulders as my Mother gave me a triumphant smile.

"How was work today?" My Dad finally asked while taking a gulp of his beer leaving a little foam on his thick black mustache.

"Good...can I ask you a question? Do you think that people can change who they once were?" I kept my tone casual as I traced my finger tip over the rim of my glass. My mind was soon filled with the image of Edward and his jelly legged smile, the mere thought of him made my stomach flip.

"Do I even want to know why you are asking me this?"

"It's nothing. I was just wondering" I offered him a little smile as I reached over for the copy of US Weekly on the coffee table to busy myself.

"I see the people at the very start of their sentence so I guess I would say no. You can mellow a person but the fire is always there. Adding water to wine doesn't make it something completely different, you are just taking away the bitter taste" He explained in is gruff voice while he flipped through the channels on the TV his dark eyes fixed to the screen.

"I guess you have a point there. I am dealing with a guy who killed a man for standing his sister up for a date...I don't think that it the only person he has killed though"

"Oh? How did he do it? That is also a tell tale sign of a person"

"I don't know...I will make a note to ask him tomorrow night" I laughed softly resting back against the pillows ready for our night of pizza, beer and a lecture from my Mother about my life choices. Every week we had the same conversation regarding my love life, my body clock and when she would get a grandchild to spoil rotten.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **EPOV**

Carrying around a reputation was like carrying around a ball and chain. When I was a little boy I never pictured myself laying on a concrete bed with my only source of entertainment being provided by the carvings of inmates past. I always saw myself as a pilot or a race car driver, I never imagined that my face would be all over local news for stabbing a man to death over a drug deal. My only saving grace right now was that blue really was my colour and I enjoyed skittles, the only thing that I had to look forward to now. I also had one other vice which brightened my day, as soon as the clock stuck 07:00am officer Swan would make her entrance onto the floor. We had built a fragile relationship based on our shared love of books and her spiky attitude. She was one of the only people who dared to challenge me and I loved to catch a glimpse of her big brown eyes.

I pushed myself down from the top bunk as the doors began to slide open ready for breakfast, I could already feel my stomach churn at the mere thought of stale bread and rubber eggs served with milk poured fresh from the sweaty carton. I pushed up my sleeves glancing over the balcony seeing the brunette beauty watching the rest of the men filing through the door way. I bit back a smile as her eye caught mine for a lingering second a little smile playing on her lips. Whatever we were doing was completely out of bounds, even the suggestion of flirting would mean I would be marched straight to solitary confinement. I felt a strong hand hit my shoulder as James caught up with me to grab a seat at my table. James was my runner and he was the ears of our group. He knew every single plan, fight and fart of the prisoners here.

"Do you want my banana, Boss?" James asked as we sat down on the hard plastic chairs.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that? Do you want me to be trailed as some kind of gang leader too?" I spat as I took a gulp of the milk the liquid coating my throat with a sensation that I would never get used to. "I'll take the banana as your apology" I shrugged with a little smirk swiping the banana from his tray.

"Sorry, Bo-Ed..." James nodded with a slight smile as he began to spoon the eggs onto the bread with his plastic spoon. I took a bite of the banana as I watched Officer Swan pacing up and down the aisles with a stern look on her face. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander down her body taking in every inch that I could see under her crisp white shirt. I didn't want to think of myself as the type of man who would look at her like a piece of meat but I had been held behind metal bars for seven years, the only woman I had seen in that time was my Mother. I quickly turned my attention back to the group of men that had gathered at my table the chatter in the food hall was unusually quiet. The atmosphere set my teeth on edge, it felt like the calm before the storm. It was the first time in my years here that I was completely clueless about what was going to happen. The only thing I was sure about was that we were going to have to prepare ourselves.

After breakfast I managed to slip away from my group to make my way to the library in the hope that Officer Swan would be posted there for her usual Thursday duties. I ran my hand through my floppy hair as I strolled through the almost silent room letting my hand run over the shelves. I stopped in my tracks seeing her standing towards the back of the library holding a copy of Alice in Wonderland her eyes scanning over the pages. A small smile crept to my lips as I rested back against the shelf folding my arms over my chest while I watched her for a moment. Her eyes slowly raised from the page her hand moving to snap the book closed as her cheeks turned her usual rosy pink.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked casually as I began to look through the shelves again keeping my body relaxed.

"Yeah...sorry, no one was in here and I love this book" She nodded as she slid the book back onto the shelf with a nervous smile.

"Don't stop on my account. I won't cause any trouble, I promise" I added with a wink as I took a random book from the shelf starting to flip through the pages seeing her fiddling with her hands awkwardly. I wet my lips watching her brush a few stray hairs behind her ear as she watched me carefully for a moment, she seemed to treat me like I was a ticking bomb which would explode at any moment.

"What are you doing in here? Aren't you usually soaking up the sun?" She asked finally as she began to put away a couple of dis-guarded books to busy herself.

"Word on the street is that sun makes you old so I figured I should keep myself looking young and fresh for as long as possible. Who knows who I am going to meet"

"Yeah, you're a lifer so you might just change your mind one day in the showers" I couldn't help but laugh at Officer Swan's comment as she narrowed her eyes playfully with a little laugh.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. I just figured that I would close my eyes and think of home"

"I have done that a few times, it gets easier" She nodded biting her lower lip again with a shake of her head. "What am I saying? That was totally inappropriate...sorry"

"Office Swan I don't think there is anything you could say that would offend me"

"Bella...my name is Bella" Bella glanced up at me through her lashes as she slid a book back onto the shelf her body almost brushing against mine. I could feel the warm of her body through my thin shirt my hands almost itched as I tried to resist the urge to reach out for her. Rather than going straight in for the kill I extended my hand out to her with the most friendly smile that I could muster.

"Edward, it is a pleasure" I nodded taking her delicate hand in mine our eyes finally meeting. I let my thumb brush over her knuckles as I took a careful step forward the crimson returning to her perfect cheeks again as she backed away leaning against the wooden shelf her breath catching in her throat.

"The pleasure is all mine..." Bella responded in barely a whisper our eyes darting to the door hearing a commotion outside of the library before a group of men stepped inside. I narrowed my eyes pulling away moving to watch them carefully as they gathered around one of the tables. One of the smaller men began to stalk around the carpeted floor of the room on a hunt for the C.O on duty, I quickly grabbed Bella's arm pulling her towards the stock cupboard pushing her inside quickly following her pulling the door closed quietly. It was going to be my only opportunity to find out any kind of information about the storm which was coming, something told me that I would be caught in the middle of their plan. I was on one of the top spots and there was always going to be someone who would try to fight for my stand.

"What are you doing?" Bella whispered leaning up on her tip toes to peer over my shoulder through the little window in the door.

"Quiet...they will hurt you, believe me." I whispered harshly as I slipped my arm over her covering her mouth to restrain any further argument. I rested back against the wall listening to the exchange between the group.

"Tomorrow. We hit them." One of the men announced the rest of the group mumbling their agreement. Bella turned slightly in my arms looking up at me through her thick lashes her hand resting over mine to pull it away from her mouth.

"Fuck.." I mumbled running my hand over my stubble waiting for them to make their exit. The water was finally starting to ripple and my only concern right not was keeping Bella out of it.

 **Okay, this is something a little different which I have been figuring out. Let me know if you like it pleaaasseeeeeee! :)**

 **DISCLAIMER! I know I am a serial starter but I write fanfic to stop myself from going insane, please be kind haha. Lauren xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

Was I wrong to feel protective over a man that had openly admitted to me the details of his crime? Was I just being a stupid young girl who looked at the tattooed man with heart eyes and butterflies in my stomach? Edward Cullen had a strange presence, whenever I was alone with him I never felt the need to hang onto my panic button. He had a calming effect over me and one that put me completely at ease. He had taught me to never judge anyone at first glance, he seemed like the type of man who would steal on old ladies purse but he was completely different. Although he had become mixed up on the wrong side of the tracks he never made a move without due cause. After we had gathered the information in the library I had never felt more anxious to be on the unit. My eyes darted to every slight movement in the cells, I tried my best to keep my attention on everyone. The last thing that I needed right now was to explain to the warden why I had followed Edward around like a puppy dog.

I cracked my knuckles as a nervous habit as I watched one of the inmates wander along the metal balcony with his hands pushed into the pockets of his blue pants. My heart almost stopped in my chest as he slipped into Edward's cell stealing a glance over his shoulder. I couldn't make my move unless I suspected suspicious behavior but I knew exactly what was about to happen. I edged forward with clenched fists the lump rising in my throat as the officer patrolling the third floor headed towards the cell as the commotion began. It was time to move and my time to save the man who always kept one eye on me at all times. The yells and thuds echoed through the concrete walls as the three men took swings at one another. My whole vision was a blur as I finally reached the door the two attackers stumbling out under the grasp of two officers. I was met by the sight of blood stained walls and Edward's lifeless body laying on the cold floor.

"Look those two up! We're going on lock down!" I yelled over my shoulder as I dropped to my knees beside Edward the blood already pooling from his face onto the ground. "Edward?..Can you hear me?" I asked in an almost panicked tone as I rolled him over carefully to inspect his face.

"Mmm...Bella?" He mumbled his eyes fluttering open for a brief second before falling closed again as the maroon blood running down his face. I had to keep a hold of my emotions as I looked over the large gash on his cheek and the cut by his eye, I had never hated my job until now.

"I need you to stay awake. Help is coming, alright? Tell me what your favourite meal is?" I suggested with a slight smile as I brushed his hair back from his forehead while we waited an eternity for medical attention.

"Chicken...lots..." He murmmerd in response as he stole another look up at me with a lazy smile. I could only hope that I would see that smile one hundred times over in my years at the prison. I slid back away from Edward as the medical team rushed into the tiny room to take him to the infirmary to fix up the damage that had been done to his once beautiful face.

The days rolled by and Edward still hadn't made an appearance back onto the unit, I had been called to the wardens office to give my account of the events that afternoon. I checked my reflection in the window of Mr Clearwater's office before stepping inside with a polite smile reaching my lips. He nodded to me before motioning for me to take a seat on one of the brown leather chairs across from him. Mr Clearwater was a man of a smaller build with a plump stomach which was retrained by his ivory pin strip shirt with red tie.

"Miss Swan, I understand that you know why I have called you here today" Mr Clearwater finally spoke as he took a sip from his water while arranging the files in front of him.

"Yes, sir...how is inmate B1918?" I asked in the most casual tone that I could muster as I fiddled with my hands in my lap.

"He had surgery to repair his eye socket and he needed stitches on his cheek. It seems he was attacked with a tooth brush which had been melted down then a nail from the wood shop had been stuck in there. He had also been hit with a lock in a sock...I have reason to believe that this was most definitely a pre-meditated attack" Mr Clearwater began to explain while he took the photos out of Edward's file, my breath caught in my throat as I looked over the images they had taken of Edward's face after the surgery for the evidence file. "Mr Cullen has been under your care for a number of months, do you know of any reason why someone would do this?"

"Mr Cullen has been extremely quiet actually...well as quiet as he can be. As you know he always makes himself known but it was nothing out of the ordinary" I began to explain as I finally tore my eyes away from the gruesome photographs. One thing was sure in my mind-I was going to see him.

"Yes, from what I understand Mr Cullen has a rather large personality"

"He does indeed...Sir, could I request something? I think it might be the best thing for the inmate at the moment. I am guessing that he will be feeling a lot of distress at the moment and he seems to react well to my instruction. Do you think that I could be on his watch while he is in the medical unit?" I offered Mr Clearwater my most charming smile as I watched his face carefully while he mulled over my request. I would do anything to check him over for myself, I had to see the damage for myself. The weight finally lifted from my shoulders as I watched the overly inflated man nod his head in agreement his hand moving swiftly for a pen to start filling out the forms. I spent the next hour going over the events while they were written onto the paper slowly and carefully, I shifted anxiously in my chair as I glanced at the clock starting to count down the seconds until I could see the face of my favorite murderer.

"Thank you for your time, Sir" I smiled again reaching over to shake the hand of my boss before making my hasty exit heading straight for the medical unit. The atmosphere here was so much different than the lower floors, there was almost complete silence as the injured and sick inmates slept away the day. The doctors casually strolled through the halls with their eyes fixed to the clipboards which remained firmly in their grasp. I let the excited look fall from my face as I stepped onto the unit giving a polite nod to the other members of staff. "I have been assigned to B1918" I instructed the doctor blankly watching him glance over the chart.

"Ah, Mr Cullen. This will be a graveyard shift for you, he has barley said a word since he woke up" Dr Finch sighed softly motioning towards the room at the end of the hall. It was a rare occasion that an inmate had their own private room while they were being treated. I raised my eyebrows giving the doctor a curious look as I waited for an explanation. "The warden believes that the attack was gang related. He will be alone so he can't communicate with other inmates to plan his revenge as it were"

"Mr Cullen is a smart guy, I'm sure he is already doing that all by himself" I shrugged heading down the hall peering through the window seeing an unfamiliar sight. Edward was laying on the bed with most of his face covered with a thick gauze to protect the stitches. The whole left side of his face was now covered with a deep purple bruise, his eye was swollen shut after the vicious attack. "You look awful..."

"It is great to see you too. What are you doing up here?" Edward asked in a groggy voice as he glanced over with the faint sign of a smile reached his battered face.

"The warden thought that it would be best if you had a familiar face to watch you while you are recovering...what did they do to you?"

"Well that is one thing that he got right. I was just getting ready for yard time in my cell and then Sam marched in, swung at me with some kind of shank and he was trying to go for my neck. I managed to fight him off but then Paul hit me with something and that was me out for the count. The C.O's came in and then I just remember you standing over me..."

"Are you going to do anything about it?" I bit my lower lip as I stepped closer to the bed sitting down on the plastic chair keeping one eye on the window at all times.

"That is kind of a toss up...do I keep my top spot and sacrifice seeing you everyday or do I just let it slide? They would lock me up and throw away the key if I retaliate" He let out a defeated sigh relaxing back against the pillows again glancing down at our hands as I rested my hand on the bed. "Now that we have been conversing I don't know if I could stand a day when I don't see that smile of yours"

"Edward, you can't say things like that to me" I tried to keep my face stern my eyes moving to our hands as the tips of our fingers brushed against one another. The feeling of his skin against mine was enough to make my whole body tingle, the secret touches and nano seconds of eye contact which we shared in the halls were the things that made me get out of bed in the mornings. I had no idea what I was getting myself in to but there was something about Edward which drew me in like a moth to a flame.

"Are you going to stop me?" He challenged with a careful quirk of his eyebrow.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **EPOV**

I felt like I had been torn in half. I was two different people now and I was in my own mental battle as they both fought for dominance. I had no chance of getting out of prison to have any kind of life with Bella, I didn't even know if that was something she would even consider. In the last couple of weeks every choice I made seemed to revolve around my chances of seeing her. I also held the other side of me which was a violent and blood thirsty criminal who was desperate to tear off the heads of the two men that had dared to attack me in my own home. Was I really going to let them walk all over me? I had to figure out a new plan and someone else had to take center stage in the hell that I was about to raise.

Today was my first day back on the main unit and it was going to take everything in me to keep my cool while I smoothed out any cracks in my plan. I slipped my prison uniform back on before slipping my hands behind my back for Bella to cuff me, I glanced down at her with a playful wiggle of my eyebrows as she crouched down to chain up my ankles. I couldn't help but laugh as she rolled her eyes with a shake of her head in disapproval a faint smirk on her full lips.

"Stop that right now, Inmate" Bella said in a stern voice her doe eyes fixed on mine as she stepped around me to hold onto the cuffs her hand brushing against my lower back.

"Yes, Ma'am" I wet my lips to hide my smile as we began to walk down the halls towards the unit where we would be left to lust after one another from a distance. I knew we could never do anything more than this but after seven years of zero female attention I would take anything that I could get. "Do I still get my visitation today? My sister was supposed to be coming"

"Of course, it starts in an hour so I would clean yourself up a little before she sees you" Bella said as she lead me into the cell starting to uncuff me again, the blood as been scrubbed from the walls and fresh bedding now covered the plastic mattress. They had cleaned out the room as if the fight had never happened, it was just another day in San Quentin. I took Bella's advice and attempted to make myself mildly presentable, I took a shower and dried my hair into some kind of smoothed style before I made my way to the visitation pod. I hadn't seen any of my family for a month and it was always a gentle reminder of what I was missing. I couldn't stop the smile spreading across my face as I caught sight of my older sister sitting at the table wearing a white halter neck dress with her raven hair in a smooth bob style to frame her pixie face.

"What in the holy fuck happened to your face?!" Alice exclaimed as she pushed herself out of her seat wrapping her arms around me instantly. I hugged her back for as long as the guard would allow, the familiar scent of vanilla filled my nostrils. It was a scent which took me right back to our younger days, my parents always kept the house clean and pristine with a vanilla candle in every room.

"I had a little fall out that's all. I'm fine, they operated and pieced me back together. Please don't tell Mom about this, she will lose her shit" I almost pleaded as we took our seats again, my eyes never left the face of my sister as she stared back at me to study the damage.

"A little fall out? Edward, you look like someone dropped a berry cobbler." Alice shrugged as she sipped her foamy coffee from the machine, her nose scrunched as she gulped down the rest of the liquid.

"Thanks, I love you too" I rolled my eyes with a tone that just dripped with sarcasm as I leaned forward keeping my tone low. "How is business going?"

"Pretty good actually, sales are through the roof...Dad came up with a new recipe for cookie and people are just eating them up" She bit back a smile as she spoke. Our parents owned a bakery which had an underground operation, while my Mother baked and sold her cream cakes my Father ran the underground. He had been selling drugs since before I could remember and I had slipped right into the business after I had completed my studies in high school. The night that put me behind bars was the night we were due to pick up the money from a local dealer. We had supplied to him and he failed to pay up the money that he had collected, I had insisted on doing the job by myself and things had escalated into a physical altercation. I managed to kill the man with my bare hands in the bathroom of a Denny's, before I even had time to step back and realise what I had done the flashing of blue lights had illuminated the restaurant. He wasn't the first man that had died by my hand but I wasn't about to admit to any of those while I was at the hands of the law.

"Allie, I need to ask you a question. I have a particular interest on my unit and if I get the guy back for doing this to me it would mean that I would get to enjoy it anymore. If I don;t hit back then it means that I slide down the food chain...what do I do?"

"An interest? Oh god, it is happening. Please don't get yourself a boyfriend yet, I don't want to pay Emmett $100" She groaned running her hand through her glossy hair as she gave me a disapproving look.

"What? No. Not that kind of interest...wait, you are having bets on me getting a boyfriend?" I raised my eyebrow watching her nod with a smirk.

"It is only a matter of time. Are you going to tell me what this interest is?"

"I can't tell you the details but it has hair down to it's waist and an amazing rack" I described with a smug smile as I watched my sisters face turn in disgust.

"All I will say is that you are in here for a long time so think about what will benefit you in the long run. Please be careful, Dad is coming next month to see you so you better be in good condition"

"His deal put me in here, he owes me a box of skittles at least"

"That stopped working around six years ago, don't push it. Alright, I will give your love to everyone at home and please don't do anything stupid. I love you" Alice sighed deeply as everyone moved out of their seats to say their goodbyes. I held onto my big sister like it was my last day on earth, I always played off my fate but the truth was that I missed my family more than anything in the world.

"I love you too..."

 **Drama! I am rather overwhelmed with the response that this story has received. Thank you all so much and keep the reviews coming, I love reading them! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because there is plenty more to come. TGIF! Lauren xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

Maybe I should write a book? Maybe it would be my only legacy and something to smooth over my reputation and the YouTube clips of my news reports. I had lots of material to choose from, should I write about how to survive in prison or maybe how to date a C.O without actually having any physical contact. My injuries were slowly healing and Bella had ensured to give me extra check ups while I took my early morning shower, we had figured out a system of how to meet before her shift. We were allowed out of our cells from 5:00am and no one ever moved a muscle until breakfast. I had the shower block to myself and I had the chance to have a conversation with the only person who kept me sane. Having zero prospects of ever having a normal life should have made me insane and I had to admit that I was close to the edge before Bella had caught my eye. I couldn't pin point just one thing that made me so crazy about this woman who was almost a stranger to me. The first thing I remember seeing was her dazzling smile as she spoke with one of the other C.O's on her first day on the yard. I had been lifting weights with the rest of my group when she wandered out into the blazing midday sun in her freshly pressed uniform. Her brunette hair almost glistened in her slick ponytail and her full lips had the slightest hint of pink, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I had ever gone to the lengths of throwing my lunch tray across the food hall so I could be restrained by her just to test the water. As a man standing at 6'2 with an extremely broad build she managed to pin me down on the ground within seconds-granted I didn't put up a fight but she still had me in cuffs before I had a second to think. I remember the scent of her fruity perfume filling my nose as she almost straddled by back and instructed me exactly what to do in her stern but musical voice. She must have been special for me to throw my food on one of the best days of the month; burrito day. I ran my hand through my hair letting my eyes fall closed as I let the sounds of the commotion downstairs lull me into an afternoon snooze. I was one of the only men on the floor without a roommate due to my reputation but after showing them that I could be a good boy for six months I knew that I would soon be joined by another delinquent.

"Cullen, say hello to your new roomie" Officer Torres called to me with a grin as he lead a young guy in his fresh uniform into the place I called home. The man was no more than nineteen years old and he stood slightly shorter than myself with a little muscle on his body. He kept his eyes fixed on the ground as I jumped down from my bunk with a flex of my own muscles.

"Roomie? You sure about that, Torres?" I taunted with a playful grin as I moved to lean against the bars watching the boy shuffle inside a little further with his arms wrapped firmly around his blanket roll.

"This is your prize for all of your good behavior. Just be nice and don't scare the kid. Deal?" The officer raised his eyebrows slightly his face turning a little more stern.

"Oh please, I am a delight" I rolled my eyes as he walked back down to his spot at the desk, I turned to the boy who was still shuffling his feet as his dark eyes darted around the tiny room. "First timer?"

"Huh? Oh...yeah" He nodded keeping his arms firmly wrapped around the blanket as he finally lifted his gaze to me. I was currently wearing my loose grey sweats and no shirt which showed off every inch of my art work. I knew that I must have looked like a complete nightmare to someone who had just finished a tux fitting for his senior prom.

"I'm Edward, put your stuff down and I'll show you how to make up the bed"

"Jacob...Jake...whichever you want" Jake nodded as he picked up his bag of supplies looking around for where he could lay them out. The organisation of my cell was the only thing that I took pride in, everything had a place and I wasn't about to let Justin Bieber mess that up. I rolled out the mattress on the bed before tucking the thin sheet around it which was then followed by the grey blanket which itched every inch of your skin.

"What did they get you for?" I asked casually as I took the bag from him starting to lay everything out in clean lines, I then moved to hang up his clothes in the correct order of use. I glanced over my shoulder seeing Jake watching me in awe. "I bet the last thing you expected was a hotel maid, huh?" I teased with a little smirk seeing his scared expression change to a little smile.

"I got drunk and stole a car. I had a full car chase along the freeway and everything...I figured if I was going to jail I may as well go balls to the wall. What are you here for?" Jake asked as he slipped off his winter coat hanging it on the peg beside my own leaving him in our usual blue shirt with matching slacks.

"Oh yeah, bad ass. I beat a guy to death and I am the face of a major drugs operation" I shrugged climbing back up onto my bunk slipping my white t-shirt over my head to get ready for yard time. I watched Jacobs face fall the fear returning to his face as he bit back a gulp his hands pushed firmly into his pockets. "Don't worry, kid. You're not my type"

"Did you beat him with your hands?"

"Oh yeah...come on, I'll show you the yard"

Jacob followed closely behind me like my own shadow and I could hear his shallow breathing as we passed the lifeless eyes of the fellow inmates. Many of them eyed the fresh meat like we were at an auction, I wasn't about to let Jake know that while ever he was in my company he wouldn't be in any trouble. I didn't want him leaning on me like his prison Dad, the last thing I needed was the other guys assuming that he was my 'bitch'. James and the rest of my group were already by the weights anxiously waiting for me to make my appearance. I had seven guys in my group with crimes ranging from murder to robbery. The main man in my group was James a scruffy faced and long haired drug dealer from Sacramento. James clung onto me like a support system, not only did he sell the product but he used it to fuel his own habit. Prison was like the animal kingdom and the highest animals on the food chain would always prey on the weak. The weak were usually the drug addicts who needed a quick and cheap high, this always meant that they were in uncontrollable debt and eventually they were found lifeless in their cells.

"Guys this is Jake, he just got in today. He is going to be rooming with me so try and keep him in good condition, I don't need any more blood on the pillows" I patted Jake's shoulder as I slipped my shirt over my head heading over to the bar to do my pulls ups.

"Blood on your pillow?" Jake questioned as he ran his hand through his jet black hair nervously taking a seat beside James.

"The boss got shanked in his cell a few weeks ago" Stefan explained as he chewed on his contraband gum with a proud smile spread across his milky face. James gave him a shift jab in the shoulder as I got him a menacing glare, I knew that they thought I was the leader but I hated when they called me the boss.

"See the scar? It looks so good though..." Garrett chuckled in his smooth English accent as he began to lift the weights.

"It looks good? Why don't you let me give you one to match, huh? I have to look at my parents with this face" I shook my head watching the yard carefully waiting for Bella to make her appearance, I hadn't seen her all day and it was starting to make my hands itch. She never missed a morning on the unit and she hadn't mentioned any time off-where the hell was she? "I'll be back" I said finally as I slipped my shirt over my head again seeing Jacobs eyes widen in horror.

"Are you coming back?" Jacob asked like a little boy watching his Mother leave for work.

"Kid, the only way I am getting out of here is in a wooden box. I'll be back" I couldn't help but laugh as I headed inside out of the blazing sun. I headed down the corridor flexing out my knuckles my eyes scanning the rooms as I passed. Why was I feeling so anxious? I wouldn't get this agitated when Officer Torres wasn't here for the weekend so why was I so worked up about Bella? I finally stopped on the laundry room after slipped my way past a number of other officers the rumbling of the dryers filled the room as absent minded chatter came from the other side of the room. I wet my lips hearing her familiar 'work' voice as she lectured one of the other inmates about a stash she had found. I hung back listening to him argue back with her it made my chest clench as his tone became more heated.

"You better watch your back in here. I swear I will show you exactly who is boss the next time I see you alone.." The older inmate threatened in a low tone the two of them stepping out from behind the large washers.

"On the floor, right now." Bella commanded with her doe eyes now burning with a fire her hand firmly grasping the cuffs which she carried on her belt. The slim man towered over her with an evil smile which showed off the missing and yellowing teeth. His grey hair hung limp in a frame around the greasy bald patch on top of his head.

"Or maybe I will just do it now.." He slurred with an dark cackle, I felt the fuse in me finally explode as I stepped out pushing the man into the tiled wall twisting his arm behind his back. Bella stumbled back with wide eyes before she began to fumble for her cuffs, I lowered my mouth so the mans ear making sure to keep a firm grip on him.

"Is that really how we speak to ladies around here? I think that Officer Swan deserves a little more respect, don't you?" I taunted in a tone which would make grown men piss their pants. The man tried to struggle against my vice grip before crying out in pain as I twisted his wrist further into the unhealthy and contorted position. "If I find out you have spoken to her like that again I promise that your face will look exactly like this." I promised as I spun him around to face him to give him a look at the huge scar which now took pride of place from the corner of my eye right down to my bottom lip. Bella managed to slip between the two of us while the older man stammered around trying to find any kind of response. Once his hands were firmly cuffed behind his back I released my bone crushing grip allowing her to take over again.

"Take him and I will escort Mr Cullen back to his cell" Bella said to another officer who had made his way past the laundry room, he took charge of the attacker leading him down the hall back to his cell. I rested back against one of the machines with a little smile on my lips watching her turn on her heel after closing the heavy door.

"Are you alright?" I asked in a soft tone watching her stalk towards me her hands gripping my shirt pushing me to the back of the room out of sight before her lips crashed into mine with a hungry kiss. There wasn't a second of hesitation as my hands moved to grip her hips pulling her body closer to mine as her tongue brushed over mine taking full dominance. I spun her around to press her back against the cold metal letting my hands roam over every curve of her body, I pulled back from her lips starting to leave a trail of kisses along the skin of her slender neck. I felt my stomach flip as her hands roamed over the muscles of my back her nails tracing over the bottom of my spine under my shirt as she pulled me to her again. The months of silent flirting had built up to this very moment, every quiet moment we had together trying to resist the urge to devour one another had finally broken us. The flood gates had been opened and there was no turning back now.

"You are going to be the death of me...what have you done to me" She whispered pulling back with a little giggle her eyes lifting to meet mine as she snaked her arms around my neck to play with the back of my hair.

"You wouldn't be the first..too soon?" I teased with a smirk putting a hurt look on my face as she punched my chest with her delicate fist.

"Way too soon. We really need to go" She sighed softly leaning up on her tip toes to kiss me again for a moment. This time the kiss was tender and loving the feeling of her hands running through my hair was everything that I had craved.

"I might just need a minute. Please don't march me down the hall like this" I chuckled quietly nodding down to the bulge in my pants which was currently pressed against the base of her stomach. I rested my forehead on her shoulder closing my eyes as I tried to picture anything that the utter filth which was running through my disgusting mind right about now. The images of Bella laying out on my bed completely naked just waiting for me to take her. Maybe it should concern me that the only other subject which I could think of right now was my new cell mate, surely Jacobs goofy grin would fix my problem in a second.

"I promise that I won't show the other prisoners your huge erection, scouts honor" She whispered in my ear before leaving light kisses over my jaw line keeping her arms wrapped around me in an almost protective embrace.

"Please show me some kindness. It has been seven years" I groaned in an almost whiny voice as my pants slowly began less tight, I just kept playing the image of Jacob's face in my mind in pure desperation.

"I'm sorry..ready?"

"Ready.." I nodded stealing one last kiss from her before we parted the heat still obvious in her cheeks as we walked back towards the cell block. We said our formal goodbyes as I headed back out onto the dusty yards seeing the guys still hanging around our usual spot while they soaked up the sun, Jacob had slipped right in like a missing member of the group. He seemed almost perfect for my plan to hit back at Sam and Paul, I had the whole thing mapped out in my mind-that was until my eyes laid eyes on them in the yard. I felt the rage build inside of me the fire almost burning in my stomach as Paul strolled towards me with a smug smile spread across his face.

"Freddy Krueger is back from the dead, nasty scar you got there" Paul chuckled as he nudged my chin with his fist, that was the final straw. My eyes became fuzzy as the rage burned through my veins, I clenched my fist before delivering a bone shattering blow to his face. He immediately launched himself at me as we began to throw blows at every opportunity. This was a blood thirsty brawl and I had no idea how to stop myself from killing another man by my own hand, the only thing that was going to save Paul's life was the siren which now rang out around the yard. The rest of the population dropped to their stomachs before I felt two strong arms wrap around my body before I was slammed down into the dirt by the officer.

"What the fuck are you doing, Cullen?" Torres mumbled to me as he restrained my arms and legs my chest still heaving and twitching.

"I got nothing to lose" I said blankly glancing over at Paul as he was dragged to his feet before being lead inside leaving a trail of blood on the ground.

"Fuck me" Office Torres groaned in defeat as he pulled me to my feet the blood dripping from my fresh scar above my eye. My ears rang as I we headed down the hall towards segregation where I would be left to get a control of my temper, the higher power would also be left to decide my fate. I knew exactly what would happen, I would have to live a month without seeing Bella. It was a price that I was willing to pay if it meant I kept my spot on my self made throne of San Quentin. "If I release your hands are you going to harm me?" Torres asked in a calm voice with a raise of his thick brows once we had reached the empty cell.

"Of course not" I rolled my eyes immediately bringing my hand to the bleeding cut on my face, I moved to sit back on the metal bed the white walls already seeming to close in on me. After cleaning me up Torres made a hasty exit leaving me with nothing but my own thoughts. How had I become this person?

 **Are you still enjoying so far? I love adorable Jacob already haha. Let me know what you think so far :) Lauren xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

My eyes were fixed firmly on the white ceiling above me as I laid back on the bed left only with my own thoughts. As I drifted in and out of sleep while the sweat beaded off of my head the sound of Bella's voice echoed in my head. I let my eyes fall closed as the sound of yelling echoed through the halls again, I had no idea how many days I had been in here but it was enough to almost break me. As much as I was volatile toward other inmates I had always been a social person, I thrived from social interaction. I grew up with a big family and although we were pretty messed up in our life choices we stuck together like glue. I glanced over my shoulder hearing the window latch open on the door of my cell the sky burnt a deep orange which was my only indication that it was time for dinner. I lifted myself from the bed with a groan as my muscles cried out in pain from the hard surface and even harder blows from Paul.

"Grab your badge, you're going back" Officer Torres said through the glass as opened the window for me to put my arms through the door to be chained up again like a vicious animal.

"For real?" I wiped the sweaty dew from my face with the collar of my t-shirt before backing to the door putting my hands through the window.

"They figured that two weeks was long enough for you...one of the officers said that you had been mumbling to yourself. Everything alright up there?" The officer asked with a slight raise of his eyebrow as he slid open the door. Officer Torres had always kept a watchful eye over me since my first day in the prison, we had built up a strange relationship which meant we spoke more casually than any other prisoners.

"Just get me out of here" My voice was blank as we headed back to the main unit my shirt almost clinging to me, the heat in the cell had become almost overwhelming. Maybe that contributed to me being on the edge of being insane. I needed two things-a shower and Bella and I knew exactly what order I wanted them. "Can I shower? Please?"

"You need to head for dinner and then you can shower...you don't smell too bad, don't worry" Torres teased with a little smile in an attempt to lighten the mood, I glanced over my shoulder giving him a half smile as we finally reached my safe haven. I was greeted by the sight of Jacob folding back the sheets on my bed with the rest of my clothes hung up waiting for me to change. He turned quickly offering me a warm smile as I tugged my wet shirt over my head with a huff, my body was now covered with deep bruises after the brawl. My ears rung as the siren sounded for the meal time to begin, the thought of sitting in the room full of people made my stomach churn. Maybe the county had finally broken me?

"Hey, you're back...if you don't mind me saying you look really bad" Jake said as I crawled up onto my bunk collapsing back on the paper thin mattress.

"No shit.." I mumbled turning my back to the door letting my eyes fall closed my head starting to spin as the cool air from the A/C danced over my skin.

"Want me to smuggle something out for you?"

"No...thanks" I wet my lips wiping my face with the sheet as Jacob made a hesitated exit, it was only a matter of time before I was dragged out of my cell and into the food hall but for now I would try and piece my mind back together. I finally fell into a deep sleep for what felt like a matter of seconds before I was interrupted by a soft back on my back as someone moved around my cell.

"You alright there, Inmate?" Bella's familiar voice soothed from behind me as she traced her finger tips over the tattoos on my shoulder blade. "I need you to come down and eat something...its burritos today?"

"I can't be myself right now. Please don't make me go" I mumbled as I turned around to face her finally conscious of my damp hair.

"Yourself? What do you mean?"

"I can't play my part right now, I just can't. "

"What part? Just go out there and have your dinner then come back up here and sleep. I need you to start following the rules, Edward.."

"This isn't family thanksgiving, alright? I'm not a nice guy and I can't let my image slip. Whatever idea you have of me is wrong, I am a murderer. I did it once and I would do it again without a second thought. I don't want dinner and I won't be going down there today, got it?" I snapped as I jumped down from my bunk towering over the beautiful woman who was currently glaring up at me with smoldering chocolate brown eyes.

"You think that you make the rules around here, huh?" Bella challenged as she narrowed her eyes at me slightly as she rested her hands on her hips.

"Haven't you picked up on that already? Jesus you must be slow" I snorted with a shake of my head as I ran my hand over my thick stubble.

"Fuck you, Edward. Don't throw your frustrations at me because you can't control your temper"

"It doesn't matter what you say. I'm not going down there today" I shrugged folding my arms over my muscular chest moving to rest back against my bunk, my jaw tightening slightly as I watched her carefully.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that" She shrugged before taking out her cuffs before dragging both arms behind my back in a vice grip. I felt my chest clench as she pushed me towards the door before grabbing my blue shirt from the hook draping it over her arm. "Get marching. Right now." She commanded pushing me along the balcony towards the stairs.

"You can't man handle me, I wasn't doing anything wrong."

"Edward, this is the least thing that I want to do to you" She whispered which almost made my stomach flutter. We finally reached the food hall and her next move was completely unexpected, I was expecting for her to release me at the door. I couldn't be more wrong as I was marched towards my usual table and pushed down in my seat one of the other C.O's bringing over a food tray.

"Are you just going to stand there?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as she folded her arms over her chest with her eyes fixed on me after my hands were freed.

"I want you to eat at least your fruit cup and your vegetables"

"Are you trying to make me look completely stupid? Just go away. I am twenty seven years old." I whispered harshly seeing a little smile on her lips, she was testing me.

"This is what happens when you fail to comply with instruction. Come on, eat up"

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **BPOV**

I was starting to think that I had pushed Edward too far in the dinner hall, it had been three days and he had barley spoken or looked at me. I knew that he was just sulking after being punished by the one person who he thought he had full control over. Although we had a special kind of relationship he had to know that I was still in charge and I was still a correctional officer. I had arranged to meet with one of my friends before my evening shift in the hope of offering me some kind of advice. I couldn't hold in my predicament any longer, I knew what I was doing was wrong but I had to share it with her. I ran my hand through my curly hair as I walked into the restaurant letting my eyes scan over the tables before they finally settled on the inky bob of my friend-Alice.

Alice Hale and I had met around a year ago while we waited in line at the mall for the Christmas sales, we had quickly grown close but she always kept her cards close to her chest. I offered her a smile as she took a sip of her margarita before moving from her chair to give me a tight hug.

"Hey, you look so great" Alice grinned moving back to her seat again motioning to the waiter for two more drinks.

"So do you, as always" I laughed a little tucking my hair behind my ear as I picked up the menu letting my eyes scan the choices. I couldn't stop the smile from reaching my face as I caught eye of a spicy chicken burrito. I never imagined that my reminder of the gorgeous man in San Quentin would be a tasty Mexican dish. Alice and I settled into conversation while we sipped our drinks but her story about the woman in her yoga class was taking all too long. I needed to ask her advice and I needed it down.

"Alice...I need to tell you something and you can't judge me. Just try and be open minded, alright?" I asked nervously as I chewed on my lower lip while I pushed my rice around my plate.

"Who could be more open minded than me? Come on, lay it on me" She shrugged with a smile as she took a bite of her shrimp taco.

"Okay..well...uh...so you know that I work at the prison" I began keeping my eyes fixed on the plate in front of me, how the hell was I going to make this sound like a good idea?

"I do...and?"

"There is one particular inmate that has kind of caught my eye. I am totally not a pervert so please don't think that about me.." I ran my hand over my face in embarrassment as I felt the crimson rise in my cheeks, I could see a smirk playing on Alice's pink lips as she eagerly awaited the rest of my story.

"Can I just say that it would be pretty hard not to get the lady tingles in there. Hunky men who crave the touch of a woman...I bet they could rock your world" She teased with a chuckle as she sipped her cocktail.

"Alice.." I scalded trying to keep my face serious while I fought back the image of a shirtless Edward. "So we have kind of become friends. Strange, I know. Well there was an issue with another inmate and he saved me. After that I might have kissed him a little bit" My voice was almost a whisper as I rested my head in my hands waiting for her judgmental response.

"Oh, Jesus...what does he look like? He isn't one of the gummy drug addicts, is he?" She asked with a scrunch of her up turned nose.

"I'm not completely stupid. He is really tall with huge muscles and he is just covered from head to toe in the most amazing tattoos. He had one on his forearm of Edward Scissorhands..his name is Edward actually" I added with a little smile before a frown covered my face as Alice began to choke spitting her margarita right at me. I wiped my face with my napkin as she coughed and spluttered before eventually composing herself.

"Edward, huh? That is real nice...what is he in for?"

"...Murder and the possession of an illegal substance with the intent to sell" I nodded watching her carefully as she gathered up her purse leaving some money on the table for dinner. I managed to catch her arm as she rushed towards her car leaving me in a cloud of confusion. "Alice, wait. What did I say? I know it is a fucked up situation but-"

"Get in the car" She commanded nodding to the front seat of her yellow Porsche. I bit my lower lip before sliding onto the hot leather watching her fumbling around in her purse as she climbed inside beside me. "Is the inmate in question this man?" She quirked her perfectly sculpted brow as she slipped a photo out of her purse. The photo was of a much younger Alice with her arms wrapped tightly around the shoulders of the one and only Edward Cullen. My jaw almost fell out of the socket as I studied the photo carefully, had they been an item? Were they still together? Was I the other woman?

"I don't understand.." I let out a shaky breath as she showed me another photo of them together at a party.

"He is my baby brother..."

"Your what? You can't be serious right now..." I laughed nervously as the lump began to rise in my throat. I had been hanging out with the sibling of my secret lover for months and neither of them had breathed a word about one another? How could I have been so stupid?

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

I paced the hard floor of the unit taking in a deep breath of the humid air as the sun began to set on the day, I still felt a burning in my stomach as I played my conversation with Alice over in my head. I glanced up towards Edward's cell seeing him making his exit with a chuckle as his cell mate and apparently new best friend followed closely behind. I eyed him carefully as they both headed toward the shower block, I had to come up with an excuse and it was one that he was going to hate.

"Sir, I'm just going to keep an eye on those two...you know, bunk buddies can get pretty attached" I said in a suggestive tone giving the other office on duty a raise of my eyebrows. Officer Sawyer thought it over for a moment as he watched the two men disappear down the hall way before nodding in agreement. I bit back a proud smile as I walked casually behind Edward as they disappeared into the shower block where the water began to run.

"B1918, I need to speak with you" I spoke sternly as I stepped inside the other man disappearing behind the shower curtain running his hands through his black hair. Edward glanced at me in the mirror while he brushed his teeth before tearing himself away from his own reflection.

"Is it an apology?" He mumbled around his toothbrush as he stepped outside continuing to brush his pearly whites.

"An apology? You must be joking, you pushed me and you were being a dick" I scoffed looking up at him wide eyed as I pushed my hands into the pockets of my pants.

"I'm a prisoner, it is my right to be a dick. I had just gotten out of the worst two weeks of my fucking life. Do you have any idea what it is like to lay in deafening silence with nothing but a white wall to keep you company?" I snapped as he wiped away the toothpaste from his face with the hem of white t shirt.

"You should think about following the rules. I need to speak to you about something so can this little hissy fit happen later?" I raised my eyebrow keeping my eyes fixed on his sage green orbs. I glanced down feeling his hand wrap around the top of my arm as he pulled me into the cleaning closet beside the bathroom. I tried to fight back a giggle as I stumbled back against the shelves of cleaning products, Edward's hands were instantly on my hips as he leaned in kissing me deeply. I ran my hands over the contoured muscles of his stomach and chest before snaking my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. Our kiss was less hungry than our first but the passion still burned deeply as I moaned quietly against his lips.

"Is our fight over now?" Edward teased quietly against my lips as he kissed along my cheek before he left a trail of kisses along my skin. I let my eyes fall closed as I tilted my head back my heart starting to hammer in my chest the feeling of his hot breath was almost orgasmic.

"So over.." I whispered biting my lip firmly between my teeth as I moved to perch on the box of industrial bleach my legs wrapping around his hips to pull him closer. My mind was completely clouded, I had intended on telling him about Alice but all I could think about right now was ripping the fabric from his glorious body. I tilted my head up to catch his pouted lips again the perfect moment being interrupted by the buzz of my radio.

"Officer Swan, did you find anything?" Officer Sawyer inquired over the radio in his gruff tone. I pulled back with flush cheeks trying to fight back a giggle as Edward pulled back a little running his hand over his face to compose himself.

"No Sir, no homosexual activity here. I will be right back" I announced glancing up at Edward with an evil smirk as his jaw fell open his eyes widening.

"You told him I was screwing Jake?" Edward whispered with a shocked face as he adjusted his pants, I shrugged trying to fight back my laughter while I rearranged my clothes and smoothed back my hair.

"We have to check these things, Inmate" I smirked leaning up pecking his lips letting my hand brush over the front of his pants before making my sneaky exit from the closet leaving him there stunned with his own little problem. I don't know what had come over me but I loved it.

 **Ohhhh they are playing with fire! Are you still enjoying? Let me know, I love reading the reviews. Thank you to everyone for taking your time to read too, I hope that the story is still keeping you entertained. More drama to come! Lauren xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

Although Edward and I had never really spoken about our personal lives with one another I yearned to know more about him. I couldn't hold it against him that I didn't know anything about his personal life, he still didn't know that my Father was a cop. I chewed my lower lip while I drove towards North Beach to meet with Alice and the rest of the family, apparently news of Edward's new relationship had spread like a forest fire through the family. I let my eyes scan along the houses as they zipped past, it really was the perfect place to hide any organised crime. Unsuspecting people would just assume that they were a nice normal family with a perfect house. I had no idea what to expect from his family-would they all look like him? Edward was handsome but with an extremely dangerous edge which made him all the more attractive. Behind the strong jaw and body of intimidating tattoos were a pair of eyes which held so much warmth and love when he watched me. Maybe I was being big headed but he seemed to have a twinkle in his eye whenever we spent time together even if our only interaction was a brief smile.

I pulled my red Jeep up outside of the huge house which stood by the beach, it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. The building was freshly painted white with ivy climbing the front wall which faced out onto the beach. I couldn't help but smile as I wandered towards the door with my hands pushed into the pockets of my jeans, the flower beds which framed the path were filled with pink roses. It was like a house right from a magazine-the perfect cover up. I knocked on the huge wooden floor before taking a step back with my eyes fixed firmly on the frosted glass, my breath almost caught in my throat as a giant of a man trudged towards the door before swinging it open.

"Hi...I'm Bella, Alice invited me over?" I offered the man a nervous smile as his green eyes moved up and down my body. I suddenly felt extremely self conscious as I fixed the hem of my fitted grey t shirt.

"Edward's girl?" The man quirked his eyebrow slightly. "The nark"

"I guess you could call me the first thing but i'm not a nark. I work at the prison?"

"I know exactly where you work, you better come in" He finally let out a deep sigh before he stomped his way along the polished wooden floors towards the huge living room. I closed the door behind me brushing my sweaty palms on my jeans before following him along the hall. My eyes scanned the room for the familiar face of Alice but she was no where to be seen, I instantly felt sick to my stomach. I was in Edward's personal space while he was completely clueless. He was probably just lifting weights and joking with his friends while I had tea and cupcakes with his family.

"You must be Bella, come and sit down" An older woman offered me a smile as she waved me inside patting the spot on the cream couch beside her. "I am Esme, Edwards long suffering Mother" She teased with a little chuckle her eyes crinkling at the sides. It was a smile that I had fallen in love with, the smile was the mirror image of Edward.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. You really do have a beautiful home, Mrs Cullen"

"Are we really this formal?" A male voice sang musically in a silky English accent which almost made me weak at the knees. "I hope Emmett wasn't too intimidating, he has a bee in his bonnet now he doesn't have anyone to cause trouble with. I am Carlisle Cullen, it is a pleasure"

"Well Edward causes plenty of that on his own" I laughed softly shaking his hand before opening my mouth to apologize to them profusely, how could I be so thoughtless? Esme laughed lightly as she poured out seven cups of tea. I glanced between them both trying to work out how on earth they had managed to create someone like Edward. They looked just like someone from the front of Good Housekeeping Magazine, they didn't have a hair out of place and their clothes didn't have a wrinkle on them.

"Oh we know all about that. We also know that Edward has taken a shine to you which is why we have invited you here today. We need to know exactly how you feel for our son before we give any more information" Carlisle explained as he took his seat across from us taking a dainty sip of his tea from the China teacup. I instantly felt my heart fluttering in my chest as the embarrassment over came me, how was I supposed to share my true feelings with Edward's parents before I had even uttered them to the man himself?

"Edward is extremely different...he isn't like anyone that I have met before. I have never known anyone have the talent to make the best out of a bad situation like he can. He is so smart and he is hilarious...I know that my feelings for him are just so wrong but I love him...I have never said it out loud but I know that I do. Even the thought of him makes my heart burst...I sound crazy don't I?" My voice trailed off into almost a whisper as I looked up from my tea with flushed cheeks. Esme was watching me with twinkling brown eyes which almost glistened with tears, she eventually tore her eyes away from me to glance over at Carlisle for his reaction.

"We should probably start talking but you have to understand that this information cannot be shared with anyone. Is that clear?" Carlisle cleared his throat as he rested his elbows on his knees as the rest of the family entered the living room taking their perches on the couch. Alice offered me a smile as she smoothed her hand over her hair, I instantly felt at ease at the mere sight of her.

"I would never do that, I swear"

"As you will know that Edward is not innocent by any stretch of the word. He is doing his time because he took the life of another man and he is well aware of that. The reason that happened was because of us and we do everything we can to keep him comfortable. I am not stupid, I know that he keeps the details of what he does behind closed doors to himself. I would like you to keep me informed of his actions...lets start with that huge scar on the face of my beautiful boy, shall we?" Carlisle suggested with a warm and extremely persuasive smile as he held out the plate of cookies to me. I wet my lips shaking my head slightly at his offer before setting down my tea cup.

"If I share the details what are you going to do with them?" I challenged with a narrow of my eyes. Carlisle chuckled as he pushed himself up from the couch with a little shrug of his slender shoulders which were covered by a navy blue polo shirt.

"Oh it is just nice to know that your child is in safe hands"

"...Fine. Let's start from the top shall we" I ran my hand through my wavy hair before beginning to tell them of the trouble Edward had gotten into with inmates Uley and Lahote. I had a strange feeling that Mr Cullen had contacts of his own. After my grilling with the parents I was eventually lead upstairs by Alice to Edward's old bedroom, I tried to fight back a chuckle as my eyes moved directly to the poster covered walls. It was the bedroom of a typical teenage boy with dark walls and photos of half naked women straddling motorbikes.

"I'm sorry about my Dad he can get a little...intense?" Alice smiled slightly as she perched on the edge of the double which was covered with batman bed sheets.

"I get it though. He is just worried about his Son, I would be too..do you think that he will do anything to them?" I flopped back on the mattress with a huff.

"Edward and my Dad are one in the same. You cross them and you will know about it. It might not happen today and maybe not tomorrow but you can bet your ass that it will come around to bite you" She explained as she moved to lay beside me putting her arms behind her head. We both lay quietly with our eyes fixed on the poster of Jessica Alba in all of her glory covered with nothing but a white sheet.

"Do you think he will be mad that I was here with you?"

"You didn't tell him about me yet?" Alice frowned slightly turning to face me reaching over for one of the pillows propping herself up with it.

"I tried and then we got...distracted?"

"How do you even get away with that? Aren't you afraid of getting caught?" She asked with a scrunch of her nose before laughing a little as I began to laugh, I wrapped my arms around the pillow with a shrug.

"Usually just before lock up or super early in the morning in the shower block. We haven't actually had sex yet it is just steamy make out sessions so far"

"Bella, do me one thing? Please take care of him.."

"You know that I will, I have learned how to keep him in check don't you worry about that"

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **EPOV**

I was so wrong to have started any kind of physical relationship with Bella. Of course I wanted it but that was the issue, I always wanted it. Every time I caught sight of her I just wanted to grab her and kiss her...and much more. I tried to push the thoughts of taking her at every opportunity out of my mind, I had almost gotten caught short in the dinner line after letting my mind wander to having sex in the shower. I dragged my hand through my hair as I wandered back up to my cell to change my shirt for yard time, the block was almost empty which was the perfect time of day. The only couple of hours in the day when you could get anything even close to quiet, the time without the white noise was pure bliss. I tugged my shirt over my head with a flex of my muscles as I checked over the slowly disappearing bruises, I was almost back in perfect condition and ready to face my Father.

"Knock knock.." Bella teased quietly tapping on the bars with her nails before stepping inside with a smile on her plump lips. "I have something for you. It just kind of to cushion my news" She nodded as she reached into the front of her shirt fumbling around before taking out something in a napkin. I raise my eyebrows slightly unwrapping the present my heart sinking in my stomach. I would know the sugar cookie anywhere, it was cut into a heart shape with my initials iced on the top of it.

"How did you get this?" I glanced up clearing my throat starting to look for somewhere to hide it before resorting to devouring it right there.

"Meet me at the library and we can talk. Fifteen minutes" She nodded squeezing my hand lightly before making her exit to carry out the rest of her mock inspection. The taste of the cookie was almost enough to lull me into a complete state of ecstasy, I had almost forgotten what real food tasted like. It kind almost a blessing that I had been locked away because my sweet tooth would have really made a dent in the bakery profits. I brushed the crumbs from my hands before making my way towards the library to gather the information which I was already pretty sure I was going to be aware of. I wandered through the aisle before stumbling back into the storage closet as she grabbed the back of my shirt.

"You can't do that to a guy who has been jumped" I laughed quietly leaning in kissing her for a moment my hand moving to brush her hair behind her ear.

"Sorry..we need to talk though" She sighed softly playing with the hem of my shirt as she mulled over her next sentence. Was she ending things with me? It wasn't like there was anything that I could do about it if she did but it was rip me in half.

"Whats wrong? Did I do something wrong?" A deep frown took over my face as she shook her head with a soft smile leaning up to peck my lips.

"It is about your family and I don't want you to think that I was imposing. I didn't know that Alice was your sister until I told her about us when I met her for dinner. She invited me to meet your parents yesterday and your whole family was there...I saw Jessica Alba and your Batman sheets too" Bella's voice was soft as she spoke her eyes fixed firmly on mine, I had a whole rush of emotion and I had no idea which one to contend with first. Was I wrong to feel jealous that she had spent time with my family without me? Was it wrong to be happy that she finally had some kind of image of me that didn't involve handcuffs and metal bars? Was it wrong to feel crushed that I was never going to spent time with my whole family ever again? I stepped back from her grasp moving to lean back against the shelves while I processed my thoughts.

"You met my parents? Emmett?" I finally managed to ask in a dry tone my eyes now falling to the stained carpet below our feet. Bella nodded as she fiddled with her hands nervously, I knew that she was desperately waiting for any kind of response but I had no idea how to react.

"Are you angry? I shouldn't have met with your parents...they are amazing people and they really do love you so much, Edward. Your Mom was telling me stories about you too. Honey, please say something. You are killing me here.." She laughed slightly with a faint smile as I finally lifted my gaze to her with a nod.

"I had somehow managed to cut myself off from anything in the outside world. I had convinced myself that I didn't have a family outside because if I spent my time thinking about them then I would go insane...I'm going to go take a walk" I leaned in pecking the corner of her lips before letting myself out of the closet heading for my cell again.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **BPOV**

What had I done? I knew I had over stepped the mark as soon as I stepped foot in that house. Maybe Edward and I were just meant to stay on the ground of San Quentin and that is where our love story ended. I ran my hand over my face before opening the door my heart almost stopping my chest as my eyes met those of the inmate who had tried to intimidate me in the laundry. Roy Nelson was a man which made your skin crawl at the mere sight of him, I stepped out of the closet with my usual stern look. I could feel his yellowing eyes watching my every movement before he lerched forward keeping one hand bunched into a fist.

"So we meet again.." Roy breathed with a low chuckle as he stepped in front of me glaring down with hunger filled eyes.

"So we do. If you would excuse me" I said blankly trying to step around him to push my way out of the library. He had me corned between the door and book shelf with no where to run, I knew exactly what was coming and I had to prepare myself for a fight.

"Whats wrong, Darlin'? No meat head to save you this time?" He taunted in a menacing voice the glimmer of a razor blade catching my eye from his hand. I sucked in a breath trying to push past him again my stomach starting to church.

"Get down on the ground right now...that is an order" I felt my voice break as he simply brushed off my order before wrapping a firm hand around my arm pushing me back into the darkness of the store closet. I stumbled back knocking the books down from the shelf my whole body almost paralyzed with fear.

"Scream and you are dead. Fight me and you are dead. Tell anyone about this and you are dead." He whispered in my ear pressing his body against mine finally holding the blade against the skin of my neck before ripping open my blouse with one swift movement. I felt the warmth of tears roll down my cheeks as he roughly began to open the front of my pants his mouth attacking mine with a kiss which almost stopped my breath. The words of Alice rang loudly in my ears...karma was going to come around and hit Roy Nelson right where it hurt. I clenched my fists before pushing him back with as much strength as I could muster, my attacker simply smirked at me which sent me into my fit of rage. I felt his hands all over my body again his stench attacking my nostrils, I glanced around desperately for anything that I could use to save myself. I had no choice, I was going to have to use his own weapon against him. As he reached down to push down the front of his blue slacks it was my opportunity to swipe away the homemade knife in one movement. Without a second thought I pushed the blade into his body at every angle I could reach. Roy stumbled back with his hand clutching the wound that I had carved deeply into his chest, I felt the color drain from my face as he began to splutter the blood running from his chin onto the front of his shirt. What had I done? I couldn't make my legs move as he finally collapsed into a heap on the ground with his lifeless eyes staring up at me.

"Edward...I need Edward..." I whispered to myself the vomit rising in my stomach as I cleaned myself up quickly before locking the door behind me and starting to run down the hall way towards his cell. I could only prey that he was still alone, I had no idea how I was going to get out of this one without him. Who was I kidding? I was going to end up doing my own life sentence with no possibility of ever seeing Edward again. I gasped for breath my hands trembling as I burst into Edward's cell seeing him laying on his bed with his arm under his head while he read a copy of The Shining.

"You need...come" I gasped motioning for him to follow me as my eyes filled with tears again. Edward's dark brows furrowed as he instantly jumped down from his bunk without any question. We hastily made our way through the halls towards the library where my victim lay bleeding out onto the carpet.

"Alright, what happened? What is going on?" Edward demanded his eyes assessing the ripped buttons of my shirt, I tried to suck in a breath to compose myself before even attempting to explain myself.

"I...you left...he was there and...knife...he tried to...he tried to rape me" I choked out through strangled sobs, it didn't seem to matter who saw us as I was instantly wrapped in the strong arms of Edward. I hid my face in his chest as I tried to catch my breath his shirt quickly becoming tear stained. I clung onto the thin material of his shirt as he placed light kisses on my head while he rubbed my back soothingly in an attempt to calm me down. "I think I killed him.." I finally mumbled glancing up at him through my damp lashes.

"You killed him?...Okay, we can deal with this. It's fine" He nodded confidently placing a kiss on my lips before opening the door his eyes widening as he set eyes on the lifeless corpse who was currently propped against the spare copies of Harry Potter. My body began to shake again as I stared blankly at Roy, Edward crouched down checking him for any sign of life.

"Is he dead?"

"We would need a witch doctor to bring him back to life. Here is what is going to happen, you are going to go get another C.O and you tell them that he attacked you. I was coming in here to look around the books and I heard you yelling so I opened the door and my temper just took over. Got it?" Edward's voice was stern as he went over the plan like a military operation.

"You can't do that for me...you just can't" I sniffled shaking my head vigorously the tears filling my eyes again.

"I am not going to let you go down for this. I already have nothing left to lose. I love you.." He smiled slightly leaning up kissing me for a moment before reaching down covering himself with Roy's blood. It was like he had rehearsed everything as he grabbed himself with Roy's hands to make bruises before making little cuts over his arms and chest from the 'fight' between them.

"I love you too...I promise that I won't let anything happen to you" I nodded before backing away starting to run down the hall way to find another officer. "Officer Marsh! Come quick...something happened!" I yelled down the hallway to the older officer who was currently making his way towards the library, we both set into a sprint while I reeled off Edward's story. I felt my heart sink as he instantly grabbed Edward's shirt pushing him down onto the ground roughly before radioing to another team for the clear up and investigation. Edward had made the ultimate sacrifice for me, how was I ever going to repay him now?

 **Ohhhhh! What will happen to Edward now?! Keep reading to find out and leave me a review just to let me know what you think :) Lauren xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER! This is my first time dabbling as Carlisle...please be kind! Ughhhh here goes...**

 **Carlisle POV**

I couldn't stop the fond smile from reaching my face as I looked through the photo albums of our family trips together. I had always had the wild lifestyle while turning London upside down before I settled down roots in California. It was on Laguna Beach that I set my hazy drunken eyes on the most beautiful woman I had ever had the privilege to meet. Esme looked completely glorious in her neon pink swimsuit with her curly hair pilled into some kind of bun, it was an obvious attempt to control those wild curls but it made her look even more beautiful. We had a whirlwind romance which was only the beginning of our rocky life together. The more I found out about her the deeper I fell for her. Not only was she an amazing cook but she knew how to throw a punch when needed. I had quickly told her about my business and how I managed to acquire so much money and my shiny red sports car. I chuckled quietly to myself bringing the cold beer to my lips as I looked over the photos of us as a family of three.

Esme had fallen pregnant with Emmett after our first valentines day together, he was a surprise but one in the most perfect way. We managed to handle three years as a perfect threesome before our tiny little Alice came along. She was one of the most beautiful little girls I had ever seen and she was never without a smile on her face. Her huge personality lit up a room and she clung onto her big brother like a tiny spider monkey. Last and most certainly not least was the final addition to the Cullen clan. Edward Anthony Cullen was born on June 20th 1991 at 06:06am and that was truly the day that our lives were turned upside down. Edward had always been mischievous and ended up in trouble at every turn. He had broken a grand total of nine bones in thirteen years, I always imagined that broken limbs would be the least of my worries. Little did I know that my beautiful boy would currently be rotting in a prison cell for the rest of his days. I felt the lump rise in my throat as I brushed my thumb over the photo of Edward at four years old sitting in the bath tub with his bronze hair sticking up in all directions. A stray tear rolled down my cheek as I closed the photo album quickly hearing the front door burst open.

"Mr Cullen! Mrs Cullen!" Bella yelled as she sprinted through the house checking in every room.

"What is it? Did something happen to Edward?" I asked with wide eyes as my hands caught the top of her arms to keep her in place. I looked down at her clothes in complete disarray her mascara smeared down her flushed cheeks.

"There was an incident with another prisoner...I stabbed him to death and Edward...Edward took the wrap for me. They have him in segregation but he will be going to trial...what if they opt for the death penalty?" Bella's voice was rushed but I understand just enough to make me sick to my stomach. What were they going to do to my boy? I let my hands fall from her hands before dragging them over my face as I rested back against the wall.

"I need to make a call" I said finally as the sound of Esme's car roll into drive way disturbed my thoughts. Bella and I glanced at the door as she stepped inside with a warm smile her arms full of shopping bags from her trip with Rosalie. Esme soon gave me a curious frown as she stepped closer her eyes almost begging for an explanation. "Bella you stay here and just explain to Esme and I will be right back" I nodded jogging upstairs to my study starting to turn the drawers upside down in search for my old address book. I had to contact the one person who I had vowed never to speak with again after I had started my family. I felt the sweat beading on my forehead as I finally set my hands on the brown leather book my chest cramping. How was I going to even begin to explain my situation to Aro Di Maggio? I jabbed the number into my phone before sitting back in my black leather chair covering my eyes with my hand again.

"Carlisle, this is quite the surprise. What do I owe the pleasure this time? Late rent payment? Kitten in a tree?" Aro's voice was almost enough to make my skin crawl as he let out a wheezy chortle.

"Aro, I wouldn't call is this wasn't desperate...can we meet?" I ran my hand through my graying hair trying to compose myself as the phone fell silent.

"Meet me at Golden Gate Park in an hour." Aro finally breathed down the phone before hanging up the line. I stared at the blank screen for a moment before heading to my safe taking out my glock pushing it into the back of my jeans before slipping on my jacket. I grabbed the keys to my Mercedes as I raced down the stairs seeing Esme and Bella sitting on the couches with a box of tissues between them.

"Carlisle, where are you running to?" Esme called as I passed her brow quirking, she could read me like a book and there was no hiding this from her.

"I'm just going to meet a friend. Just to chew the fat" I nodded with smile before stepping forward kissing her lightly.

"...Please tell me that you aren't going to meet with that horrendous man. We can help Edward some other way.."

"Darling, this is the only way to get him home. I need him home where he belongs, I need to him sleep in his bed and I need to hear him singing in the shower again. I need to yell at him for leaving his shoes in front of the door and for having his music on too loud. I need my little boy to sit right there with his feet on the coffee table while he eats skittles...I need him, Esme" I felt my voice crack as I spoke my gaze falling to the dark wooden floor as my eyes filled up. I had always put on a brave face for the family but with Edward gone it felt like I had a hole in my heart that nothing could ever fix. Esme nodded with tear filled eyes as she pulled me in for a hug her hand running through the back of my hair soothingly. I hid my face in the crook of her neck taking in her floral scent as my comfort.

"Please be careful...call me?"

"I promise as soon as I'm done" I nodded pecking her red lips before jogging out to my car starting to speed through the streets towards the park. I took deep breaths as I attempted to keep myself calm as I followed the directions he had sent through to me to meet him at the Japanese Tea Garden, I stopped in my tracks seeing the dark figure of Aro standing with his back to me as he looked out onto the scenery before him. Aro was a man of average build but his over all look would be enough to make even the strongest men in the world quiver. He had raven black hair which fell just below his shoulders, I had never seen a hair out of place as he pulled it back into a smooth ponytail and fixed it with a golden tie. His features were sharp and pointed almost like those of a rodent and his smile simply made me sick to my stomach. I cleared my throat to announce my presence as I stepped closer moving to stand beside him at the edge of the little pond which was framed with flowers of every color.

"I will let you begin. What do I owe the pleasure of this surprise meeting?" Aro inquired as he clasped his hands behind his back while he rocked on his toes his cold eyes fixed on the trickling water.

"It is Edward..as you probably know he is being held in San Quentin for murder..."

"Let me guess. You need me to get him out?" Aro gave me a sly smirk as he rubbed his hands together.

"He did commit the first murder but the second he took the place of a female guard who killed him after he tried to sexually assault her...what if they give him the chair, Aro?" I sighed feeling a stab in my chest at the thought of that happening to him. Aro ran his hand over his freshly shaven chin as he pondered my explanation carefully finally turning to me with a nod.

"This is a huge risk for me Carlisle. I will expect some payment"

"Of course, I wouldn't expect you to do this for free. Please, I didn't know where else to turn" I nodded watching the thoughts running through his head at an almost lightening speed.

"From what I have heard on the streets your Son is an extremely talented fighter. Is that right? He seems to have also mastered manipulation by the sound of it if he got himself in to the panties of a guard" He laughed with a shake of his head as he adjusted the large gold bracelet which hung around his slim wrist.

"Apparently so. He has gotten himself into a few brawls since he has been locked away in there...how much will the payment be? Just name your price"

"$50,000 and I want full access to Edward for any work that I need him to complete. That is my price" Aro wet his lips eyeing me carefully like a lion stalking a zebra. I reached out my hand to him shaking his cold hand firmly with a nod.

"Whatever it takes to get him home"

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **BPOV**

I had been given a strict set of instructions by Carlisle if we were going to orchestrate our plan to free the man we all loved and cared for. I wet my lips as I buttoned the front of my white shirt ready for my shift, I knew that it was going to be an extremely long and lonely day but it would only be a matter of days before I could hold Edward for every second of the day-not that I was desperate at all. I smoothed my hand over my ponytail taking in a deep breath as I glanced around for any sign of life before slipping into the male changing room locking the door behind me. I searched through the lockers pulling out two uniforms of the officers who weren't on duty before shoving them into my sports bag. Step one of the plan was complete. Now I had the minor detail of finding out Edward's court date and time without being caught by the warden. I was going to have to enlist the help of Edward's friends and I knew that it wasn't going to be easy to win them over. I hid the sports bag in my locker before stepping out onto the yard casually with my hands clasped firmly behind my back as I made my way onto the yard.

I took a quick glance around at the other officers before making my way over to the group of men who were sitting around the table like lost children. Garrett was the first to look up from their game of poker his cards laid out on the stone table.

"Gentlemen, could I interrupt you for a moment?" I asked hopefully as I glanced around the eyes which were now burning holes into me.

"Is this about Cullen?" Garrett asked without hesitation as he pushed himself up from his seat running his hand through his shaggy salt and pepper hair.

"He is going to court and there is a good chance that he is going to get the chair for the brutality of the murder...I need you help if I am going to stop that happening" I kept my voice low as I took out my note pad starting to jot down fake notes about the 'gambling' that I had seen occurring in the group.

"Oh yeah? How do you suppose we do that from here?" Jacob asked raising his thick eyebrows turning his attention to me with a deep scowl on his youthful face.

"I need to break into the wardens office and the only way I am going to do that is if we go on lock down..he insists on doing the count himself. I need you to cause an incident to give me enough time to do that"

"You mean you need us to jump someone?" Garrett questioned with a snort as he folded his arms over his chest his eyes moving straight to the group of men who had spent months taking swings at Edward.

"Anyone of your choosing...I promise that I will make it worth your while. Do it at lunch time" I offered them all a confident smile as I snapped my notebook closed dropping it into the pocket of my shirt heading back inside. I spent the rest of the morning patrolling the unit my eyes darting to the clock to check the time over and over. After what felt like an eternity it was almost time for lunch and my only opportunity to pounce. I walked gingerly down the long hallway towards the stairwell which lead up to the infirmary and the wardens office. I slipped inside one of the cleaning closets letting my eyes fall closed as I composed myself my palms becoming sweaty as the siren rang for lunch to begin. I let my mind drift to the first thing I was going to do with Edward when we finally had him the safety of his home. I knew that I was going to kiss him so much that he was going to be begging for air, I was finally going to know what it would feel like to cuddle him with him under the blankets while I slept. My eyes darted open as the alarm begin the ring to announce the fight which would have broken out with the gang, I peered through the crack in the frosted glass seeing the staff running along the hall to offer assistance. A couple more minutes passed before the sound of the wardens leather shoes squeaking against the polished hall filled my ears. I sucked in a breath as he passed the door heading for the stairwell to complete his own personal count of the inmates.

After hearing the door began closed I darted down the hallway bursting into his office heading straight for the filing cabinet digging through the files with no luck. I let myself drop into the computer chair staring at the password box for a moment trying to think of any familiar combination to use. I tried everything from the names of his children to the name of his beloved dog, Sparky. I groaned quietly resting my elbows on the desk nudging the keyboard forward revealing a neon yellow sticky note with the password scrawled onto it. For a man who was in charge of security he sure was old school with the most important details.

"MrJailer69...original" I mumbled with a roll of my eyes as I tapped in the password the record system appearing on the screen. I held my lower lip between my teeth as I waited for the system to load Edward's inmate profile. I couldn't help but smile as his mug shot appeared on the screen, it was a much younger Edward with shorter hair and a glare in his eyes. I sent the details straight the printer before closing all of the programs putting everything back where I had left it. When I had applied for my job in the prison I had never imagined that I would be assisting with breaking out a prisoner. my Grandmother had always said that a woman in love was a crazy one, I hadn't believed her until now.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Dad, just explain to me again how this guy is going to fix the trial" Alice frowned as we all sat around the dining table at the Cullen house. I took a sip of my wine while we ate the pasta which Esme had prepared. Carlisle wiped the corner of his mouth with the white napkin as he made a few notes on the pad in front of him.

"Aro is a judge. No joke. He owns cops but judges are a completely different breed...he is going to be the judge at Edward's trial. He is going to sentence him to spend the rest of his days in Pelican Bay Supermax jail. That is seven hours away which means that Edward will be off of the grid and that will give us time to pack up and leave" I was almost in a state of awe as Carlisle explained the plan, it was a work of pure brilliance. They really were masters of their craft and I was now apart of it.

"He made himself a judge?" Rosalie asked with a laugh as she sipped her wine relaxing back in her chair moving her hand to rest over Emmett's giant paw.

"He is an evil man but he is the most intelligent man that I know" Carlisle nodded with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Wait..how do we break Ed out of the prison van while they move him?" Emmett frowned setting down his fork on his empty plate.

"He won't be going in the prison van. This is where you and Jasper come in. You shall be dressed as officers and you will escort your brother out of the court and into the back of our own van. Rosalie you will be waiting in the van with a change of clothes for him. Alice, Esme, Bella and I will pack up the cars ready to make our move after he has caught up on his sleep"

"Why can't I go in the van with him?" Alice huffed folding her arms over her chest in defeat.

"You can't be trusted to stay quiet. I on the other hand will be quiet as a mouse" Rosalie teased as she acted out zipping her lips closed.

"Carlisle, are you sure it is okay that I come with you? I mean I am kind of on the other side aren't I.." I smiled awkwardly as I twirled the ends of my hair around my fingers glancing around the faces of Edward's family.

"Honey, you are in Edward's life now. He would want you there and I know that you won't want to be without him. It would feel wrong if you didn't come with us" Esme nodded with a reassuring smile as she reached over for my hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry about any judgement about killing that disgusting man either, we have all done it" She shrugged turning her attention back to her last mouthful of pasta. I watched her carefully with a little laugh. I couldn't imagine Esme cursing let alone killing anyone, maybe she was more bad ass than I gave her credit for.

"Early bed for everyone. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow" Carlisle announced as he began to clear away the plates from dinner.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **EPOV**

I was a cage animal who was quickly going insane. I paced the floor over and over as I tried to gain some kind of sanity. The sun was quickly starting to set on another day of being completely secluded from any human contact. The most conversation I had gotten was from the C.O who escorted me to the concrete shell where I would spend my yard time. It was a world away from the social event that I was used to, I had gone from hanging around with my friends to sitting against a concrete wall while the sun burned my skin through the mesh cover on the open roof. I ran my hands through my hair hearing footsteps in the hall as the food trolley was pushed along the long hall.

"There he is, Charles Manson himself" Officer Garner laughed as he opened the latch to my cell to push through the tray of food.

"I thought I had a taste for inmates but that could quickly change to C.O's" I said coldly as I pulled the tray through the door tossing it onto the table.

"Oh please. You are going to fry before you get the chance...I might request a front row seat" He taunted with an evil glint in his eye, he was the kind of guard who would take enjoyment in random strip searches in an attempt to embarrass you. He would live for the days that he could turn the cells upside down and take special care in throwing your personal items all over the floor.

"Better watch yourself, Garner. Even Manson managed to take a shot at the judge" I shrugged with a wink before wandering over to the stone seat at the table to eat the questionable meal I had been presented with.

"You wouldn't have the fucking chance. Eat up" Garden spat pushing the latch closed with the hard slam before disappearing into the darkness of the hall way. I took a couple of bites of the apple turning to look out of the window to take any attention away from the white washed walls. Was Bella going to be left as a distant memory in my mind? Maybe I wouldn't have long left to miss her if I really was sent to death row. I could only open that a miracle was going to come my way. If I wasn't sent to death I knew that my mind wasn't going to hold out for the stretch of my sentence.

 **What did you think of the Carlisle part? I don't know if I like it ugh. Did Carlisle make the right choice? Let me know what you think! Lauren xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

I couldn't stop my hands from shaking as the hands of the clock slowly approached the time to decide my fate. My throat was constricted and dry as I paced up and down trying to take control of my thoughts. What if I was condemned to death without getting a last look at that smile? The smile that made me want to wake up every morning and the last thing that I thought about at night. If I just saw her one last time I could die peaceful and as happy as I could be with twenty people waiting eagerly for another strain on the state to be wiped from earth. I felt the lump rise in my throat as the jingle of keys echoed down the hall, it was time for my trial and perhaps my last few days. The truth was I had no intention of rotting in a jail cell until they finally decided to kill me. I was prepared to take control of my own fate and I was more than prepared to put myself to death.

"Cullen, it's time. You know the drill" The Officer offered me a slight smile as I approached the door carefully before turning for him to cuff him. I walked down the hall with my eyes fixed on the blazing sun ahead of me as it beat down onto the yard where I used to spend my days.

"There he is! Keep your chin up!" Jacob yelled over the fence as the rest of my group ran towards the mesh to take a last look at me. "Don't let the bastards get you down!" He called over to me before being dragged away from the fence by one of the guards on duty. I couldn't help but laugh as Jacob's outburst as I climbed into the back of the van taking my seat against the wall. I wiped my forehead quickly on the shoulder of my blue shirt as the sweat began to bead on my skin, I felt almost suffocated as the air constricted around me. I watched the street zipping past me through the blacked out window on the ride to the court. It had been so long since I had seen any kind of normality, I felt almost like a fascinated child as I watched people doing the tasks which would normally be mundane. I craved being able to sip coffee or just take a walk without being watched like a hawk. I wanted nothing more than to stroll around a supermarket or go get a McDonald's. The reality was that I would never do any of those things again, I was destined to spend every day with the same routine.

The van pulled around to the back of the building to avoid any kind of the attention from the public, In my current attire I would stick out like a carrot in a fruit salad. I sucked in a deep breath to calm my nerves glancing towards two other guards who were currently leaning against one of the other vans. My eyes almost fell out of their sockets as Jasper gave me a nod and a smug smile while he fixed the cuffs of his white shirt. What the hell was he doing here?

"Move your feet, we don't have all day" The Officer commanded as he pushed me forward causing me to stumble into the court room, my eyes darted towards the stands hoping to see the faces of my parents. Of course I had no such luck, why would they want to be here to see this? I had hoped that they would at least make it there to offer some kind of comfort but I was going to have to tackle this one on my own. I stood my place on the stand watching as the judge made his entrance I instantly felt sick to my stomach as he gave me an almost sly smile as he balanced his glasses on the end of his pointy nose.

"Mr Cullen I think we both understand why you are here today. You are here due to your own actions ones of which you thought were bravery but you simply carried out a vicious attack on a fellow inmate, is that correct?" The judge raised his eyebrow slightly as he patiently awaited my answer.

"No, Sir. I didn't intend to kill anyone..I was simply in the wrong place at what I believe was the perfect time...I saved a female officer from being sexually assaulted by the victim" I explained in a calm tone as I cracked my knuckles nervously. Something wasn't right with this trial and I had no idea if it was going to benefit me or be the thing to kill me. Why was my best friend awaiting my release from the court? Was he now working for the prison? Jasper was one of the most intelligent people that I had ever met, he worked closely with my Father in the process of creating their own special blend. Had he really swapped his homemade lab for the floor of a jail?

"Do you feel like your actions were appropriate for the situation, Mr Cullen?"

"Please believe me I would never act like that if it wasn't entirely necessary...Miss Swan was in grave danger and I believe that I saved her from that"

"Ah yes, Miss Swan. We have a statement from your damsel in distress" The judge nodded as he looked over a piece of paper in front of him with squinted eyes. It was another hour of talking back and forth while the barristers wandered around the court arguing the case between them. I rocked back and forth on my feet with a little sigh keeping my eyes fixed on the judge who stole a glance at me every now and again. I looked up at the clock seeing that an hour had passed since I first entered the court and it was finally time to make a decision on my fate. The judge tapped his finger on his chin as he made a few notes in front of him.

"I have taken the reasoning for your crime into account and I believe that it was carried out with some kind of good intention. You saved one of our officers from meeting a disastrous fate of her own which I believe deserves some kind of mercy. Mr Cullen, I sentence you to 30 years for the manslaughter of Mr Roy Nelson. You will be moved to the Pelican Bay Supermax facility where you will spend the rest of your days. Thank you very much, Mr Cullen" The judge nodded finally as he rose from his chair with his hands clasped firmly, the color drained from my face as the officer grabbed my cuffs again leading me out of the court. My mind began to spin at the mere thought of being locked away in solitary again. Supermax wasn't only solitary confinement where you could see the inmate in the cell across from you, this was my worst nightmare. I wouldn't even have human contact with a guard now I would just be left in a cell until I eventually went insane.

My legs were trembling as I stepped outside seeing a large guard waiting to transport me to hell. I didn't lift my eyes from the ground in front of me as his large hand grasped around my cuffs leading me to the back of the new prison van.

"You all good, Bro?" Emmett whispered to me when we were out of the view of anyone else.

"What...Emmett?" I mumbled feeling my eyes filling up as the relief washed over me, I was about to faint. Had I already passed out and now I was living in a dream world? I couldn't possibly be under the care of my big brother right now. I couldn't possibly be this lucky.

"Just stay quiet until we change over" He nodded squeezing my shoulder as I warm tear rolled down my cheek, I held back a strangled sob as I climbed into the back of the van.

"Hey, long time no see" Rosalie greeted me with a huge smile spread across her scarlet colored lips. Rosalie and I hadn't always seen eye to eye but I just wanted to hold her and never let her go.

"What is going on? The judge...where am I going?" I whispered closing my eyes to compose myself as she reached forward wiping the tears off of my cheeks. The coconut scent of her shampoo filled my nose as she knelt down beside me to break me out of the hand cuffs.

"Your Dad came through. He has been working with Aro to get you out of that place. We are taking you home to rest up before we get on the road and head for Vegas for the first part of the plan. As soon as the whole thing happened Bella went straight to your Dad to get the ball rolling...she stole your details from the prison and Jacob helped from the inside too" Rosalie began to explain with a faint smile as she looked up at me through her lashes my hands finally free. "Change into these"

"My Dad arranged all of this? Everyone is coming with us?" I questioned as I stripped myself of my prison uniform before changing into the jeans and hooded sweatshirt, I dragged my hand through my hair before covering it with one of Emmett's baseball caps.

"What can I say, we all love you. The guys are going to drop us off at the old docks where we will make our way on foot back to the house. Its a long walk but we cant risk getting caught. We are just a normal couple out for an afternoon stroll, got it?" She nodded putting on her own baseball cap to cover her blonde curls before holding out her hand to me as the van pulled to a stop. I instantly jumped as the van doors popped open and we were greeted by the grinning face of my big brother who instantly pulled me in for a bone crushing hug. Emmett had visited me for the first couple of months but he couldn't bare seeing me in that situation so the messages were always passed onto him by Alice. He was the one person who wrote to me every week so our bond hadn't been entirely broken.

"We will see you are home. Your Mom baked cherry muffins too" Jasper chuckled finally getting in his own hug after Emmett dropped me back on my feet. I patted Jasper's shoulder hugging him for a moment before taking Rosalie's hand starting our walk back home. Rosalie squeezed my hand reassuringly as we made our way through the streets of my home town.

"What is the first thing you are going to do when you get home? Your Mom can't wait to see you" Rose asked as she pulled me across the road heading through the back streets to stay out of the prying eyes of the public.

"Take a shower? I'm pretty sure that I absolutely stink. I have done nothing but sweat for the last two weeks. Shower, eat something and then spend some time with Bella before we have to leave"

"Why? She is coming with us...you didn't really think that she was going to let you go, did you?" Rosalie laughed softly with a shake of her head. "That girl loves you, Edward"

"I can't let her give up everything like that for me. Who knows how long I am going to be out on the streets before they scoop me up again" I shrugged pushing my hands into the pockets of my jeans my hands becoming clammy as we reached the street where I had spent my teenage years. I bit back a smile seeing my Mother standing in the window watching out for us, she hadn't changed one bit. Her eyes widened as she raced to the door holding her arms open for me, I wrapped her in a vice grip lifting her off of the ground playfully hearing her sob quietly.

"Look at the size of you! Oh my god..." My Dad chuckled grabbing me pulling me into his chest the rest of the family surrounding me as they took their turns with their greetings.

"I had a lot of time on my hands" I teased with a little smile seeing Bella standing by the door of the living room twirling her hair around her finger tips. It was the first time that I had seen her out of her uniform and she was even more breath taking. Her body was hugged by a fitted black tank top and little jean skirt which she had matched with a pair of black converse, her long hair hung around her shoulders in bouncy curls. I offered her a smile as I stepped forward slowly taking her small hand in mine our eyes fixed on one another. It was the first time that we didn't have to be careful or worry about being caught together. We were finally a real couple and I wanted nothing more than to worship every inch of her.

"We will leave you alone" My Mom laughed a little leading everyone through to the kitchen, I waited for everyone to leave the room before leaning in kissing Bella tenderly. I slipped my arms around her pulling her body against mine as she deepened the kiss tangling her fingers in my hair.

"How about we go get you cleaned up?" Bella whispered pulling back slightly brushing her nose against mine as her lips curved into a smile.

"I hope I can still remember how to take a bath without drowning" I teased pecking her lips before leading her upstairs to my old bedroom.

"Oh don't you worry, I will keep a careful eye on you...inmate" She taunted closing the bedroom door behind her before locking it.

"You are going to pay for that, Officer" I gave her my crooked smile pressing her back against the door kissing her again, I rested my hands on either side of her keeping her in place as she brought her hands to the front of my jeans fumbling with the zipper. Her eyes burned with lust which made me even more desperate to feel every curve of her perfect body. "Why are you always in charge? Hardly fair.." I teased quietly kissing along her neck as she grasped the hem of my hoodie before yanking it over my head throwing it to one side.

"I am just sooooo good at it..."

"I won't argue with that" I nodded watching her hook her fingers around my jeans before pulling them down my muscular legs in one swift motion. I was almost in a state of awe as she pushed me back towards the bed her lips attacking mine as I fell back onto the mattress, It felt like I had fallen onto a cloud compared to the concrete slab that I had spent seven years curled up on. She instantly moved to straddle me pressing her hips against mine with her lower lip held between her legs as she ran her hand through her hair pushing it away from her face. I let my hands roam over her body as I pulled her tank top over her head to give me full view, it was the one thing that I had craved since the first moment I had laid eyes on her. She rolled her hips against me playfully trying to fight back a giggle as she leaned in kissing me again her letting her hand run over my bicep.

"Nervous?" She whispered in my ear letting her teeth graze my ear lobe.

"No...are you?" I frowned slightly pulling back to look at her. I raised my hand brushing her brunette locks behind her ear as she nodded with flushed cheeks. "Why? It's just me.."

"I'm sorry I just had it all built up in my head and I had plans to just take full advantage but I just feel so emotional right now. You have no idea how happy I am to just be with you..I freaked myself out" She groaned moving to sit up covering her face with her hands as she spoke, I felt my lips curve into a smile as I leaned up on my elbows watching her for a moment.

"Hey, we don't have to do anything. I am honestly just happy to be home. How about I go take a shower and then we watch a movie or something? I also need food because I have been surviving on bruised apples" I teased leaning up pecking her lips lightly before lifting off of me laying her back against the pillows. I kicked my jeans off of my ankles wiggling my eyebrows at her playfully making her giggle as she pulled the covers up to cuddle with my pillow. "I love you.."

"I love you too...don't leave me waiting too long" She stuck her foot out from the covers nudging my ass playfully towards the door of the en-suite bathroom. I closed my eyes letting the hot water massage my muscles as I rested my hands on the tiled wall. I knew that we wouldn't have a lot of time before we would be looking over our shoulders again but I was going to make the most of being home just for now. I ran my hands through my floppy hair starting to wash it with the fresh bottle of mint scented shampoo before climbing out of the hot water wrapping one of the fluffy towels around my hips. I wiped away the steam from the mirror finally taking a look at myself, I was a completely different man from the person who used to occupy this room. My eyes were now hard and my face was covered with scars from the battles I had fought. I was determined to grasp onto any sign of my previous self while I was with Bella. I was going to be the man to support her and provide for her, I was going to ensure that she had everything that she needed.

"Are you alright in there?" Bella called from the bedroom as she turned on the TV the voices of The Simpsons filling the room.

"Oh yeah, I'm perfect" I nodded heading to the bedroom keeping the towel around me as I looked through the drawers for something to wear. I stole a glance at the beautiful woman who was currently laying against the pillows with a faint smirk on her lips.

"It is getting pretty cold in here without you..." She fluttered her eyelashes playfully pulling back the covers patting the spot beside her. My breath caught in my throat as my eyes took in the view in front of me, she was currently laying out on the white sheets wearing nothing but a blush. There had never been a more glorious sight and for the first time in a while I was nervous. I stepped towards the bed leaning down kissing her tenderly moving to lay between her legs as she pressed her body against mine with a nervous giggle.

"Now I'm nervous" I teased quietly kicking the damp towel off of the bed my heart starting to flutter in my chest.

"Don't worry, I won't tell" She whispered in my ear wrapping her arms around me holding me to her for a moment her lips leaving feather light kisses over my shoulder.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

My eyes flashed opened as I was broken from the deep sleep I had fallen into after spending the evening with Bella. She was currently cuddled against my side while the slept the sky was still pitch black and illuminated by the street lights. I stretched out my arms glancing over at the clock seeing that it was still only 1:00am, it was unsettling being laid in complete silence. I was so used to sleeping with the sound of men yelling out their pleas or throwing abuse to one another all through the night. I slipped out of bed placing a kiss on Bella's temple before pulling on a pair of black jersey shorts heading downstairs quietly, everything about this just felt wrong. I felt like I was going to be in trouble at any moment for being out of my room past lock down, I hesitated before opening the refrigerator taking out the bottle of orange juice.

"Can't sleep?" My Dad asked with a little smile as he stepped into the kitchen taking a seat at the breakfast bar smoothing his hand over his silver hair.

"I was a little thirsty...is it okay if I have some of this?" I asked wetting my lips as he nodded with a little frown.

"You don't have to ask...Edward, you are home now. No more rules..you don't have to worry about anything now. I am going to take care of you" He nodded pouring himself a glass of juice taking a large gulp. I could tell that there was something building up that he needed to tell me, It was only a matter of time before he opened the flood gates.

"I don't need taking care of but thank you"

"Emmett said that you seemed kind of fragile when they picked you up. How are you really doing now?"

"I was just on trial for another murder. Of course I was fragile. I'm fine now I'm home...Rose said that you worked everything out" I drained the glass before looking through the cupboards to find something to eat. I grabbed the bag of salty chips taking a seat across from my Dad as he traced his finger tip around the rim of the glass.

"I think we really need to talk about the deal. I paid Aro $50,000 to get you out..."

"Dad, if this is about paying you back I really don't have money right now. I don't think I have chance of even getting a job at the dry cleaners let alone something to pay you back for that-"

"Ed, this isn't about the money. This is about the second part of the deal and please just hear me out, okay?" My Dad sighed deeply running his hand over his face, I raised my eyebrows slightly waiting for some kind of explanation while I dug my hand into the bag of potato chips. "Aro knows all about you and your history in prison. He knows how tough you are and how talented you are...his request was that he has full access to you"

"Full access? What? Does he have a crush on me or somethin'?" I asked watching him roll his eyes snatching the bag of chips away from me shoving a couple into his mouth.

"No...or least I don't think he does. He wants you to work for him and help him on his jobs. He knows that you are a great fighter and a good shot. He also knows how smart you are. This was the only way to save you"

"You signed me over to be a professional murderer?"

"I had no choice, Edward. Was the alternative so much more appealing to you?" My Dad asked with a snort as he gulped down the rest of his juice. "You can still maintain a normal life but that will just be your side job.."

"Dad, normal lives don't include measuring drugs and murdering people who don't pay up. Normal people don't have scars on their face from someone else trying to murder you and failing miserably. How am I ever going to have a real life while I am still doing this shit? You really think that I am going to have children so they can fall into the same trap. All of this happened because of you. I ended up in prison because of your fucking business. You couldn't just be a normal Dad and be a teacher or a mechanic" I spat my eyes burning with a glare as I stepped closer until we were toe to toe.

"I provided your whole world and you had the choice to join us or get out. I'm not a puppet master and I don't make your decisions for you. What are you going to do? Go ahead, use your fists if that would really make you feel better" He challenged as his eyes fixed on mine, I felt my jaw tighten as I stepped back away from him.

"I guess that is who I am now, huh? Just a cold blooded murderer. It's great to know that you feel the same about me too. Thanks a lot, Dad" I shook my head jogging back up the stairs climbing back into bed beside Bella. My whole body was tense again as my mind wandered to the possibilities of what I would be asked to do. Was I really asking too much by just wanting to have Sunday mornings in bed with my girl and finally spend a Christmas at home? I knew that my Dad's heart was in the right place but he had just signed my whole life away.

 **Ohhhh will Edward's temper get the best of him? Let me know what you think :) Lauren xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

I rested my head against the window of the car while Bella drove us towards our next destination, I felt like I was running on empty and I had no idea what was doing on. My mind felt like a hurricane that I just couldn't control. The only thing that I found comfort in was the feeling of Bella's arms wrapped around me keeping me close to her. I didn't even feel comfortable around my own Father right now, he had sold me on like a bull at a cattle market. I had been given to the highest bidder to live a whole life of sin. My whole purpose in life was to put an end someone else, I was going to be set out like a hungry dog to take down the desperate people who dared to deal with Aro. I watched as the trees zipped past us while the radio played the usual easy listening melody of the morning.

"Honey, are you alright?" Bella asked soothingly as she reached over resting her hand on my thigh giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Of course...just thinking" I nodded putting on my most convincing smile resting my hand over hers.

"About what?" She raised her eyebrow glancing at me over the top of her sunglasses.

"About how I am going to function in the real world. I kind of had a fight with my Dad last night and I would love to just take a beat. I don't know what to say to any of my family, I feel like an outsider now." I fiddled with my hands like a nervous child while I spoke, what was going on with me? I used to be so cocky and confident, I never let anything get the better of me but this was just too much.

"We can be outsiders together. It is just you and me, baby" Bella teased with a little wink before bringing my scarred hand to her lips kissing over my knuckles lightly. "Your Dad acted out of love and desperation. Just keep that in mind, it wasn't with malicious intent he just needed you home"

"I guess I know that it is just a huge thing that he is asking of me. Its not like he signed me up for summer camp, who knows what this guy will ask me to do. What if he is a complete psycho and I have to cut someones eyelids off?"

"Eyelids? How would you even think that up? You just need to try and relax, okay? I love you and I promise that I wont let anything happen to you. I know that you like to think you have everything figured out and you don't need anyone to be there for you but you better believe that I will be right behind you. I need you to talk to me." Bella's voice was almost narcotic as she spoke, there was something about her that just calmed me down and kept me grounded.

"I love you too...you know I will be there for you too. You know if you need me to change a light bulb or make you crackers out of crushed Cheetos and water" I teased with a little laugh watching her roll her eyes with a chuckle. We had made arrangements to meet for dinner at the half way point of the trip and it was going to be my time to finally speak to my Dad in an attempt to smooth things over.

"Please be nice" Bella whispered leaning over kissing me tenderly resting her hand on my cheek with a faint smile on her lips.

"I'm always nice...that's why I have this scar" I laughed a little kissing her again pulling back hearing Emmett knocking on the window of the car.

"Come on Mr and Mrs Smoochy! We are starving" Emmett yelled with a laugh before opening the door pulling me out of the car playfully.

"Well that is one thing that I didn't miss" I laughed stumbling slightly as he pulled me into the diner keeping me firmly under his arm. Emmett was six years older than me which meant he was always there to take care of me and tease me until I went insane. He had been there for every milestone of my life and he never let me put a foot out of line. Emmett and I were supposed to chase up the payment together the night of the murder but he had made plans with Rosalie. I knew that he still had the guilt hanging over his head and I had to shake that out of him. My actions were mine and mine alone.

"No, up. I want to sit with him. I haven't had a chance yet" Alice motioned for Emmett to move so she could take her spot beside me in the booth. I rolled my eyes with a little laugh as she shuffled in beside me with a grin.

"It is honestly like watching children" Rosalie rolled her eyes playfully taking a seat with my parents and Jasper.

"I know that you don't want to talk about it but we need to go over the plans for tomorrow" My Dad sighed rubbing the back of his neck as he set down his menu. "We are going to meet with the Di Maggio's and talk over the arrangements for you"

"That is great. Remind me to wash my hair, I want to make an amazing impression" I rolled my eyes sarcastically taking a sip of the ice water. I almost jumped out of my seat as my Mom slammed her hand down on the table with a clenched fist.

"That is enough. I am sick of this. We understand that you are all stirred up and we will support you but we did what we thought was best. Your Father wouldn't agree if you weren't 100% capable. I want you get yourself out of this slump because you are one tough Motherfucker. Is that clear? You are going to clean yourself up and go to that meeting with full confidence" My Mom's tone was full of confidence and she was almost angry as she spoke, it wasn't a tone which I saw regularly but it always lit a fire in me. I glanced between my parents with a nod my hands clasped together.

"I get it...I'll fix myself up..."

"Isn't that the same speech you gave him when he was learning how to ride his bike?" Emmett asked with a smirk as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"Without the Motherfucker I definitely do remember it" My Mom nodded with a little laugh as she leaned over hugging him tightly placing a kiss on my head leaving a glossy lip mark. "I love you so much...if you get another tattoo on your neck I swear I will break your hand"

"There is the Mom we know and love" I smirked glancing up at her as she scowled playfully taking her seat again.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Why does it feel like I am prepping for a job interview? Do I need some kind of opener?" I frowned glancing in the mirror towards the bed where Bella laid out flipping through her book.

"Just follow Carlisle's lead and you won't go far wrong" Bella shrugged glancing at me over the top of her glasses. I ran my hand through my new shorter hair before crawling onto the bed leaving kisses over her bare thighs making her cheeks flush. I wrapped my hands around her ankles pulling her down the bed with a smirk playing on my lips. I let my hand slide along the smooth skin of her thighs to tug her pink pyjama shorts, I couldn't help but smile as she lifted her hips before moving her legs over my shoulders playfully.

"You're so beautiful you know.." I whispered leaning in kissing her passionately letting my hand roam over her body before slipping under the fabric of her white tank top, Bella's back arched off of the bed against my touch as she slid her hands down my chest to my boxers.

"You know how to make me blush" She teased quietly biting my ear playfully making me moan quietly against her shoulder. "On your back" She commanded with a laugh as he pushed against my chest making me lay back against the pillows before moving to straddle me. I watched hungrily as she tugged her shirt over her head leaving her in all of her glory. I loved when she challenged me and took charge, she knew exactly how to drive me crazy. "How much do you want me?" She breathed kissing over my chest running her hands along my arms to pin my hands above my head.

"You are going to kill me.." I leaned in trying to kiss her again before dropping back head back on the pillow as she pulled back with a smirk.

"Nu uh..the ball is in my court" She moaned quietly in my ear her hot breath tickling my skin, I felt the knot building in my stomach as she rolled her hips against me through my boxers.

"Please, I am so stressed..." I whined playfully making her laugh as she rolled her eyes reaching down to tug my boxers down my legs.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

I was suited and booted and ready to drive a hard bargain with the man who seemed to inject fear into everyone in his path. I wear dressed in a charcoal grey suit with a white shirt that I had left light unbuttoned to show a little chest, I slipped my sunglasses on as I leaned against the car waiting for my Dad. His eyes widened slightly as he jogged down the marble steps of the hotel wearing his own suit with his hair smoothed back into his usual style.

"Woah, look at you. I haven't seen you look like this since graduation" He teased squeezing my shoulder before climbing into his car.

"What can I say? I'm finally feeling relaxed" I shrugged trying to hide my smug smile as the images of what Bella and I had spent the night doing entered my mind. My Dad raised his eyebrow slightly pulling out onto the road putting on his own Ray Bans.

"You finally had sex, huh?"

"Ugh, can you stop? You don't need to know that.."

"Oh come on. We are both adults, sex helps everyone unwind. I always feel better after doing it" He shrugged his tone completely casual as if he was discussing the weather. I screwed my face up in disgust making his lips curve into an amused smirk. "All I am saying is that I can see a difference in you this morning"

"Fine, I had quite a lot of sex last night. Happy?" I shook my head running my hand through my hair.

"How does a guy with tattoos and a tan who looks so cool manage to make sex sound so vanilla? You sound like your Grandmother" My Dad teased as he drummed his fingers on the wheel while we crawled through the Vegas traffic.

"Alright, she almost fucked the life out of me. I needed a Gatorade and my legs feel like they are going to fall off. Happy?" I raised my eyebrow with a crooked grin as he shook his head with a chuckle. "The seven year age difference was apparent last night"

"Feeling old? Lets hope you feel a little more youthful at this meeting...just a warning he is pretty flash. Try and keep a straight face and please do not roll your eyes" He warned wagging his finger at me as we pulled into the drive way pulling around the large fountain. I could already feel an eye roll coming as I took in the vision of Aro's statue of Venus standing in the middle of the water feature.

"So he is a pretty understated guy, huh?"

"Oh yeah he is so shy. Come on, lets get this over with and then i'll buy you a cheeseburger"

"Do I get ice cream too?" I teased with wide eyes as I ran the bell waiting for someone to open the huge wooden doors to the Mediterranean style mansion.

"With sauce and sprinkles. I'll even let you get two flavors...Aro...hi" We both stood to attention as the doors opened to reveal the rodent-like man. Aro held out his cold hand for a handshake before leading us through the lobby which was decorated with white marble. I felt like a little boy as Disney Land as I followed my Dad through the house and out of the double doors to the pool. The crystal blue pool almost glittered under the rays of the sun and the whole area was covered with double cabanas.

"This place is amazing. You should get MTV in here" I joked with a little laugh before closing my mouth quickly as my Dad shot me a glare. "Sorry...you have a lovely home" I corrected as I took my seat at the table which was set out on the lawn to the side of the pool. A tall blond woman in a white bikini and golden heels wandered toward us with a pitcher of what seemed to be ice tea. The blonde goddess offered me a flirtatious smile as she leaned over pouring me a glass before turning to Aro running her manicured hand over his shoulder.

"Gentlemen, this is Heidi. If you need anything just let her know" Aro motioned towards the woman who gave us both a little nod.

"I can see where you get your good looks from, Edward.." She commented as she eyed up my Dad running her tongue over her lower lip.

"Don't you have something to do? Anything at all?" Aro raised his eyebrow shooing the girl away before he turned to us with a smile. I settled back into seat watching him twirling his large golden ring around his finger while he eyed me like a piece of meat. "So, Edward. It is a pleasure to meet you under slightly better circumstances"

"It really is. I want to start this whole thing off by thanking you for what you did. I know that it came at a hefty price but I am happy that you did it" I nodded my tone oozing confidence as I shook his hand again giving him my most charming smile. "I just have one question for you too"

"Oh? What would that be?" Aro asked resting his chin on his hand, I took a sip of the ice cold liquid which was an instant relief. My Dad shot me a look for me to stay quiet but this was my rodeo and I wasn't about to let Aro walk right over me. Of course I would work for him but I was extremely strong willed.

"While I am doing all of this stuff for you do I still have to look over my shoulder at every moment? I imagine that I am going to be dealing with your clients face to face? I can't watch out for the cops and get your money" I challenged keeping my whole posture casual while I fixed the cuff of my shirt. Aro's thin lips twitched in amusement while I spoke his eyes darting to the two other men that had entered through the french doors and out onto the lawn. Aro pushed himself out of his seat holding his arms out to the two men who returned his embrace.

"Brothers, I would like you to meet the latest addition to our little business. This is Edward Cullen. He is the son of Carlisle and one of the smoothest talkers I have ever encountered." He let out a low and almost slimy chuckle as he ushered the two men towards us. The eldest of the two extended his tanned hand out to me shaking it firmly, he had a much warmer demeanor than Aro and instantly made me feel more welcome.

"Marcus..i'm sure that the pleasure is all mine" Marcus said in a velvet tone his muddy brown eyes were fixed on mine as he took his seat. The next up was the youngest brother who had an all together different look from his siblings. His platinum hair was cropped into a short style and slicked back away from his face, he had chosen a pale blue shirt with white pants which made him look more like someone from an ice cream parlor than a gangster.

"Caius. Aro has told me a lot of things about you..most of his stories involving someone coming to a bloody end"

"That isn't the only thing he has to offer.." My Dad chipped in before Aro raised his hand to silence him. "Carlisle, why don't you go and see the bowling alley that I have just installed? Caius you can go show him" Aro nodded with a wave of his hand, I offered my Dad a slight smile watching him disappear into the huge house.

"Edward, I want you to work for my operation and be the muscle of my company...I understand that you have a strong head on your shoulders but for now I would like to make the most of your physical talents. One of the men who owed me over $10,000 is currently sitting in your jail cell in Pelican Bay prison under your name. Caius has quite remarkable talents which would include hacking the systems to input different details under his finger print" Aro explained while taking a dainty sip of his ice tea.

"Would I be going this work entirely for free just as payment for what you did?" I asked running my hand through my hair feeling my phone vibrating in my pocket. "Excuse me..." I sighed slipping it out of the pocket seeing Bella's face lighting up the screen.

"Is that your little prison guard?" Aro taunted with a low chuckle. "Of course I wouldn't expect you to work for free. $5,000 for every job that I give you. They will come in hot and heavy so I need you to be on call for me. Think of yourself as a member of the emergency services"

"$5,000 and I don't have any heat on me? Bella doesn't get involved in any of this, clear?" I looked between the two brothers before extending out my hand to Aro. "It is a deal..."

 **Ohhhhh he is dancing on the dark side! I have been thinking about doing a flashback to the night of the murder, let me know if it is something you would want to see :) Lauren xx**


	9. Chapter 9

*****FLASHBACK*****

 **25th June 2011 21:30pm**

"You really need to just bring your ass to the party" Jasper sighed deeply as he laid back on the lawn gulping down the rest of his beer while he waited for Alice to finish painting her face with layers of make up. One of Jasper's cousins were throwing a party at his new apartment and I wanted nothing more than to head over to drink myself into a blackout, the other alternative was finding a girl and taking her home with me. I was a pretty normal teenage guy who loved to party and I always managed to tread along the fine line of the law.

"I can't, I already promised my Dad I would do a job. Send me the address and I'll try to make it over after?" I suggested taking the last couple of drags of one of our best blends. I let my eyes fall closed my skin almost coming alive as the cool breeze danced across my face. "You know what I love the sound of? I lovvveeeee the sound of leaves"

"Leaves? Oh Dude...does your Dad know that you going into his thing like Willie Nelson?" Jasper laughed punching my shoulder lightly.

"Oh fuck that. I just gotta go in get the money then I'll come drink with you" I shrugged pushing myself up from the ground with a groan as Alice skipped down the steps scrunching her nose at the scent that filled the evening air.

"Dad is going to kill you. Why don't you just let Emmett take this one? Go shower and change your clothes" Alice sighed softly looking me up and down as she slipped her jean jacket over her shoulders to cover her fitted dress. Emmett held his hands up coming into the yard wearing his best shirt with his hair combed down neatly and his face freshly shaven.

"I can't do that. Rosie has invited me to have dinner with her family. It is her sisters birthday so I have to go do that...you'll be alright, right?" Emmett asked with a hopeful smile which made me roll my eyes. I dusted the grass from my clothes reaching over for my half empty beer bottle, I drained the liquid before nodding in agreement.

"Do I have a choice in the matter? Everyone have a good time. Abandoning your own brother just to get your end away...tut tut, Emmett Cullen." I called over my shoulder jogging up the stairs and into the house, I grabbed the keys to my car slipping straight past my Mom who was chewing the end of her pen while she did her crossword. "I'm going out" I called to her closing the door behind me before she had any time for questions. I checked my reflection in the mirror my face covered with stubble while my hair laid flat on my head under my cap. I wet my lips as I opened the glove box checking that I still had my glock ready for action in case things became heated in the interaction. The man we were chasing was a young guy named Bobby Garcia who was eighteen years old and in way over his head. He had began to deal for my Dad under the impression that it would lead to a glamorous lifestyle. Bobby had started keeping the money to himself after finding another supplier who would take the product he had provided. I crawled along the street in my black Mustang my eyes wide as I searched the street for the sneaky bastard who had dared to cross us. I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my hand the street lights felt almost blinding as my head became fuzzy, I knew that It had been a mistake to drink before coming out tonight.

"Bingo.." I whispered to myself seeing Bobby hanging around outside of the restaurant with a group of guys all of them drinking from brown paper bags. I had driven for almost an hour to find this fucker and there was no way that I was going to let him slip through my fingers. I pulled my car to a stop before climbing out offering Bobby and knowing smile. His eyes widened as soon as he laid eyes on me, it an amazing feeling knowing that someone feared you.

"Ed, hey man...what are you doing in this neck of the woods?" Bobby asked with a nervous laugh as he extended his hand out to me pulling me in for a brief hug.

"How about we go get a burger and talk about it, huh?" I suggested glaring down at the weedy boy who looked up at me with wide eyes. Bobby was much shorter than myself and he liked to pad out his body with hoodies in a feeble attempt to make himself bigger. I guess he just wasn't as lucky as some of us.

"Oh I already ate...spaghetti and meatballs" He nodded trying to squirm out of my grasp as I pulled him along to the Denny's before pushing him into a booth at the back of the restaurant.

"It wasn't a question, Bobby. You know exactly why I am here and I want the money right now" I kept my voice low but menacing as I glared at him with a tight jaw. I could feel the fuzziness in my head threatening to take over as I gave the waitress a charming smile ordering us both a Diet Coke and fries.

"I don't have it on me right now..."

"What are we going to do about that? I'll take what you have on you now and the drugs" I nodded holding my hand out to him seeing him shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"I'll be right back, you caught me short" He smiled slightly rushing towards the bathroom the door hitting the wall as he fell inside. I ran my hand over my stubble keeping my eyes fixed on the bathroom door as a million thoughts raced through my mind. I slammed my hands on the table as i pushed myself up from my seat following him inside.

"Open the door" I commanded as I stood outside of the only locked bathroom stall hearing the toilet flush again.

"Are you crazy? Just give me five minutes, dude.." He pleaded from behind the door which only made my chest constrict in my annoyance. I cleared my throat stretching out the muscles in my neck before kicking the stall door off of the hinges to reveal a sweaty faced Bobby attempting to flush the drugs that he had on him. I reached in grabbing the color of the black hooded sweater throwing him back against the tiled wall. I instantly stalked forward holding him in place with a firm grip around his neck my eyes burning with rage.

"Now, now...let's play the game, Bobby...those were mine and you saw it fit to just flush them away. Rather inconsiderate of you" I almost growled my grip tightening to constrict his throat.

"I don't have it...I swear" He gasped reaching around to the back of his jeans before pulling out a flick knife pressing it to my chest. I snorted as I looked down at the tiny weapon that he had tried to intimidate me with, this was my show and I was running it.

"Oh no, please don't stab me" I pleaded holding my hands up to him before grabbing him again slamming his head back against the white tiled wall watching him slide down the wall to the ground. My eyes became cloudy and I knew that I now had zero control. I pounded my fists against his face over and over again feeling his bones crushing under the pressure of my fists as he lay lifeless on the ground in the bathroom. I eventually stumbled back wiping the sweat from my brow with the sleeve of my hoodie turning to the mirror staring at my blood splattered face for a moment. My green eyes seemed to be cold and almost dead, it was as if in that moment my soul had left my body. I rolled my eyes hearing a waitress scream as she peered into the bathroom before running out front to call the police. My fate was inevitable now and there was no way of getting out of this one. I sighed softly rinsing the crimson blood from my hands as I whistled to myself while cleaning the blood from my face. I grabbed the bag of pills that he had left over taking one of little white circles from the bag.

"Fuck it...it has been a pleasure" I said to the corpse who was currently bleeding out all over the ground before popping one of the pillows into my mouth as the sound of sirens filled the restaurant. I leaned back against the counter hearing the hammering footsteps of the police officers as they charged into the bathroom taking a bone crushing grasp of my arms pinning me to the ground. It was in that moment that my life had changed forever.

 **So there we have it. The full account of Edward's crime...do we think that he may be slightly crazy or was it just the weed and beer? Hmm...let me know what you think! Lauren xx**


	10. Chapter 10

*****PRESENT DAY*****

 **EPOV**

I chewed the end of my pen as I looked over the jobs that Aro had lined up for me. I had been put through my paces with his body guards and I was currently sporting a black eye as a result of a left hook from Felix. Of course I didn't expect to be welcomed into the business with open arms but this only made it easier to piece together my own plan. My Dad had acted out of desperation when he sold me off but I was working out of greed. I knew that $5,000 was a minute for the job at hand but it was just enough to keep Aro sweet. If I started acting out too soon he would get suspicious and it would fuck things up for me on a colossal scale. I hadn't shared my plan with anyone else because I knew exactly what their response would be. It would be greeted with pleas for an explanation and being locked in my own house until I had forgotten all about it.

The truth was I was a lone wolf and I had always been an outsider from my picture perfect family. Emmett and Alice had done everything to letter and had excelled expectations with everything they had done. They were the polar opposite to myself and it worked out perfectly for me, I was intelligent in other ways-ways which often benefited me greatly. I sat back on the bed wearing my jersey shorts while Bella showered the sun lotion from her skin. We were currently living in a small house which you could say was situated in the middle of no where. Although I was now an employee of one of the most dangerous men in the United States it didn't take away from the fact that I was an escaped convict. I dragged my fingers through my hair with my eyes fixed on the pages as I made a couple more notes about the shifts of Aro's bodyguards. The only time he was ever really alone was when he slept, his home was a fortress and it would take amazing stealth and a mini miracle to access his bedroom.

Aro had been asking one too many questions about Bella and it stirred and uncomfortable feeling inside of me. Her previous profession made him extremely suspicious of her intentions for being with me. I had a feeling in my gut that he was going to try and take her away from me and that wasn't something I was going to let happen right under my nose. I quickly pushed the notepad into the beside cabinet hearing her wander down the hall as she rubbed her long locks with a towel. My eyes watched the movements of her body as she dropped the towel to change into her pajamas.

"Bella..can I ask you a question?" I asked with a slight frown as she pulled on a pair of shorts and tank top before crawling onto the bed.

"Anything...what is that frown for?" She laughed softly leaning in kissing me for a moment before pulling back to massage her vanilla scented lotion into her legs.

"Why did you give up everything? I was just another shit head who deserved to be where I was.." I asked with a deep sigh watching her hands move up and down her silky legs as she thought over her answer.

"Edward, I didn't just decide to break you out. Of course you deserved to be where you were for the crime that YOU committed. I wasn't going to let you go down for my own crime..you took a huge risk for me and I am returning the favor" Bella's voice was soft as she spoke a small smile on her lips as she shuffled under the cotton sheet. "That and I love you. I couldn't go another day without letting you shake my bones" She teased with a laugh as she propped herself up on her elbow with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"So that's it? You just wanted me for my body? That is a disgrace.." I scoffed playfully leaning in kissing her deeply letting my hand slide down her creamy thigh.

"Are you really complaining right now?" She raised her eyebrow tracing her nails down my chest before slipping her hand into my shorts. I felt my breath catch in my throat as she massaged her hand against me moaning playfully against my lips.

"Not even.."

I ran my hand through my hair trying to catch my breath as I rolled onto the bed with a groan, Bella glanced over at me with a breathless laugh as she pulled the sheet around her naked body. After three weeks of living here we still hadn't learned to open the windows before any kind of physical activity, the room was stifling but I couldn't bring myself to move.

"You are on window duty tonight" Bella smirked pushing me towards the edge of the bed with as much strength as she could.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" I groaned climbing off of the bed feeling her eyes on me as I opened up the window to let in the cool night air.

"I wish my ass looked like that...it is so good" She said quietly almost to herself as she twirled the ends of her hair around her finger tips. I turned to her raising my eyebrow with a laugh seeing her cheeks flush pink as she smiled up at me shyly. It had been a while since we actually spent the full night together and I couldn't wait to wake up in bed beside her. I shuffled down beside her pulling her back against my chest sighing contently as she linked her fingers with mine. "You know for so long this was all I wanted. Just you and me" She whispered brushing her thumb over my knuckles letting her eyes fall closed.

"I promise that I will give you everything that you ever wanted...tell me about your perfect house" I whispered kissing along her neck lightly keeping her body close to mine.

"I want a huge kitchen because I really love to cook, I want a huge garden with a pool where I can be a full pervert and watch you in your shorts" She teased quietly with a little laugh brushing her feet against mine under the covers. "I also want a porch where I can have my morning coffee and read my book while the sun rises..the most important thing would having you right there every morning" Her voice almost cracked as she turned around in my arms to face me her eyes a little teary.

"Hey, whats wrong? Why are you crying?" I frowned brushing a few stray tears away from her cheeks as she sniffled with a shrug of her slender shoulders.

"Every time you walk out of the door I am just so scared that you won't come home. What if Aro does something to hurt you?"

"Baby, that wont happen. I can promise you that much. I am going to keep working and earning money until I can build you that house."

"Promise?" She smiled a little leaning in pecking my lips letting her hand run through my hair.

"You have the word of an ex-con. You can count on me" I teased squeezing her side playfully before leaning in kissing her tenderly letting my hand slide to rest on the small of her back.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **BPOV**

I rolled over the next morning with a smile instantly reaching my lips as I rolled over to cuddle back up to Edward, I was left disappointed by the cold spot beside me. The sun was still creeping up over the trees which meant he had been called out hours ago. I ran my hand through my hair climbing out of bed pulling his t shirt over my head as I headed to the kitchen seeing the coffee had already been brewed and a sticky note left on the fridge.

 ** _'He called me out last night-be back soon. I love you xxxx'_**

"Bastard" I mumbled pouring myself a mug of coffee and an apple before heading to the living room flopping down on the tiny couch. I knew that Edward had duties but I hated Aro for taking him away from me at every opportunity. I had never met the man and I could just wrap my hands around his neck until the life left his eyes. I hated the way that Edward looked when he got home from his jobs and I knew that Aro was responsible for that. Although Edward had murdered before so had I and I knew that neither of us were actually capable of doing that again. I spent most of the morning wandering around the house like a lost soul before going to change the sheets from the night before. I bit back a smile as the images of last night wandered through my mind. I could feel my cheeks burn from the blush as the vision of me laying with my legs over Edward's shoulders invaded my thoughts. The months of having almost zero physical contact definitely made things so much more passionate between the two of us.

I cleared off the stand on Edwards side of the bed putting away the box of condoms which were scattered over the wooden surface. My brow furrowed slightly seeing the notepad with Edward's scribbled notes written all over it. I knew that I should invade his privacy but just a tiny look into his complicated mind was a novelty. I perched on the edge of the bare mattress reading the notes carefully my heart starting to race. He had a full plan mapped out for an assassination of his new boss. He was planning to kill the whole family and take over their business. I knew that he hated being under the control of someone else but I never imagined for a second that he would consider something like this. A million questions entered my mind as the rumble of his car rolling into the drive way invaded my thoughts. I dropped the pad back into the drawer before starting to change the bed trying to compose myself.

I peered into the living room seeing Edward trudge inside kicking off his shoes at the door and leaving his jacket over the back of the couch. He had the familiar look on his face that I hated with a passion, his face looked completely free of any kind of emotion. He showed no despair or remorse he just looked like a ghost of himself. He slipped his white button down shirt off of his shoulders as he made his way to the bedroom giving me a half smile before going to shower. I needed some kind of support and I needed a relief from our usual routine, I had to call for back up and there was only one person for the job. I grabbed my phone from the dresser heading out into our tiny back yard leaning against the door.

 _'Dinner tonight? He is bad today xxx'-Bella_

 _'Sure? What is he doing now? xxx'-Alice_

 _'He just got home from work and he hasn't said a word. I don't know what to do with him when he is like this xxx'-Bella_

 _'Have you tried just pulling him in for a cuddle? It sounds stupid but sometimes Jasper just needs some loving. Try putting on a movie or something and give him a snuggle, be a normal couple and don't talk about his past xxx'-Alice_

I glanced over my shoulder watching Edward drag his hand through his wet hair as he looked through the cupboards for something to eat. I stepped forward guiding him away from the cupboards leading him over to the couch.

"I'll make you something, you just relax" I leaned down pecking his lips as he flopped back against the pillows putting his arm under his head turning on the TV.

"Thanks...I am now on eleven" He said blankly keeping his eyes fixed on the TV screen. I moved onto my knees in front of him turning his head to look at me, I looked into his eyes letting my thumb brush over his cheek.

"Our plan for today is completely vegging out. We are going to eat everything that we own and watch movies allllll day in our pajamas. We are going to just relax. How does that sound to you?" I offered him a smile seeing his eyes soften as he nodded in agreement, I felt my heart flutter as he turned his head placing a kiss on the palm of my hand. "You know that you tell my anything, right? If you ever need to get something off of your chest or tell me what is going on with you please just tell me"

"You know me, I'm always fine" He responded giving me his crooked smile that I had fallen for so many times. It was the smile he had always given me in San Quentin and the same smile I had seen as he lay in his hospital bed after the attack. It was a major sign that he wasn't going to go into anymore detail-I was going to be fighting a losing battle with him. I nodded leaning in kissing his head before heading for the kitchen to make his a platter of different snacks. I had made us mico pizza, chicken nuggets and waffles fries it was the meal of a children's party but it was a good way to cheer him up. I set down the food holding a chicken nugget to his lips playfully watching him take it with his teeth a playful glint in his eye.

"Sit up, we are switching things around" I motioned for him to move out of his reclined position before moving to sit back on the couch before pulling him back to lay against me with his head on my chest. I pulled the fluffy blanket over us before starting to play with his hair while we watched the TV. Even the hardest men in the world needed a little love and affection. I glanced down every now and again seeing his eyes slowly closing his body relaxing against me as I lulled him into a content snooze.

 **What is Bella going to do with him?! Will Edward succeed? Let me know what you think! Lauren xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**EPOV**

It was time to break the news to Bella of Aro's plans for the night, I had never felt more nervous than right now. I was about to break the news to her that we would be spending the night dining with Aro and his special guest. Bella hated him with a passion and the mere mention of his name made her blood boil. I ran my hands through my hair with a groan as I climbed out of the car still in my gym gear after working out with Emmett, I would normally be happy to see Bella laying out on the lawn while she soaked up the sun but today I was scared for my life. I dropped my bag by the door grabbing a cold bottle of juice before heading out to join her. I bit back a smile seeing her wiggling her toes as she mouthed the words to the song playing on her Ipod.

"Babbyyy..." I teased playfully kissing over her face making her screw her nose up with a laugh. I let my cold bottle run over her bare stomach as my lips found their way to her neck starting off with kisses before blowing a 'raspberry' making her scream in between her giggles. This was my way of getting into her good books before dropping the bomb.

"How were Emmett and Rose?" She asked draping her arm around my neck pulling me down to kiss her tenderly.

"Hmm, they were good..I got a call from Aro and I need to tell you something" I sighed softy brushing my nose against hers lightly as I looked down into her eyes, she had a way of instantly relaxing me as she ran her finger tips through the back of my hair.

"Do I even want to know what this is?"

"Maybe not...Aro has invited us over for dinner tonight. We don't have a choice we are just going to have to endure it. I'm sorry and I promise that I will make it up to you" I explained the situation quickly seeing her face fall as she let her arms fall from around my shoulders. "Bella, I'm sorry. We really don't have a choice. We just go have a drink and some dinner then we come home. He wants to meet you.."

"Just drinks and dinner" She nodded kissing the corner of my lips before pushing herself to her feet heading inside to get ready for our nightmare dinner date. I let myself flop back with a deep sigh taking a long gulp of the orange juice hearing the bathroom door slam closed. I knew I was in for a long night and Bella wouldn't hold back with her comments to Aro. It was a good thing that I had a plan under my belt because I just knew that tonight was going to go terribly. The tension was already building between the two of us as we put on our best clothes ready for the night ahead. I watched Bella with a half smile on my face as she ran her fingers through her loose curls before applying her blood red lipstick.

"You look amazing...like seriously beautiful" I commented as I perched on the edge of the bed buttoning the cuffs of my white shirt. Bella glanced at me in the mirror with a playful quirk of her eyebrow before turning to face me giving me a full view of her body. She had chosen a floor length black dress with a slit which stopped at the top of her thigh. Her hair cascaded down her back and framed her face which was now painted with a smokey eye and deep red lip. I had never seen her look more stunning than right now.

"Whatever happens tonight we are not going to let him come in between us...deal?" She asked holding out her pinky finger to me, I shook with a nod before leaning up to kiss her cheek.

"Its a deal. Just have some wine and relax. I'll just deal with all of the shit"

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **BPOV**

I traced my finger tips over Edward's thigh as he pulled the car into the driveway of Aro's house, it was the most ridiculous thing I had ever seen. We were instantly greeted by marble features and gold accents it simply made my stomach turn. I was going to need enough wine to supply a small village if I was going to get through tonight while remaining mellow. Edward reached for my hand placing light kisses on my knuckles with a little sigh.

"I fucking hate this place...lets just get this shit done" He said blankly as he climbed out of the car before darting around to open my door offering me his hand.

"Just you and me" I offered him a smile before stepping towards the door ringing the door bell. Aro appeared almost instantly giving us both his signature sly smile, he shook Edward's hand before leaning in to kiss my cheek. I felt the vomit rise in my throat as he slips made contact with my skin, I couldn't wait for my boyfriend to put this bastard down.

"Ahhh Isabella, what a pleasure" Aro greeted me in a low voice keeping his hands clasped against mine while Edward was lead into the other room by one of the servers after they whisked away his jacket. "Now I understand why our precious Edward is always so keen to run home"

"Our? It certainly seems that way at the moment" I nodded keeping my lips in a tight line as we walked through to the dining room where I took my seat beside Edward again. I felt almost a welcome relief just being in his presence. I had spent my days dealing with dangerous men but none of them made me feel the way that Aro did. I felt like a mouse in a snake pit and I couldn't shake the feeling that he was about to strike at any moment. I eyed the servers carefully as they filled the glasses with red wine which was much needed by myself.

"None for me, thanks" Edward said polity putting on a smile glancing over at Aro who waiting for an explanation. "The last time I drank and took drugs I ended up murdering someone...I like to do some damage control" He nodded reaching over for my hand linking his fingers through mine giving it a reassuring squeeze. As hard as Edward's image was I knew that he needed a support system. We were quickly joined by a leggy blonde who looked almost as uncomfortable as I was while Aro pawed her and held onto her like she was going to disappear. Edward and Aro were different ends of the scale while Edward held onto my hand and traced shapes on my palm, Aro kept his arm firmly around Heidi keeping her close to his sides. All of the money in the world couldn't make the man a gentleman. I took a couple of bites of the grilled duck breast while Aro and Edward slipped into a casual conversation about the jobs they had coming up. Maybe Aro was right, this Edward wasn't MY Edward. This Edward was so rigid in his chair and kept his tone low and calm while he spoke without cracking a smile for even a second.

"So, Isabella I hear that your Father is a police officer" Aro slipped into the conversation casually as he took a sip of his wine. I felt my heart stop in my chest as Edward turned to look at me with a tight jaw we had only spoken briefly about my parents jobs and I hadn't exactly told him the truth about my Fathers work. Edward and my Father were like oil and water it was never going to be a good mix. I nodded as I took a large gulp of wine keeping my eyes fixed on Aro as I answered. I could feel the burn of Edward's glare as he pulled his hand away from me sharply which only added to Aro's amusement.

"That's right...we haven't spoken since moving here though"

"Why is that? Why would you give up your family for a man you barely knew?" He challenged while pouring us both another large glass of time. "Guilt makes people do amazing things"

"I am not here with Edward out of guilt. I love him.."

"So you didn't feel any guilt for Edward after he took the blame for you after your vicious act?"

"Of course I felt guilty that I didn't receive any punishment but I have extremely strong feelings for Edward.."

"I think we are done here. Aro, it has been a pleasure" Edward sighed pushing himself up from his chair dropping the napkin on the table. "Get your shit and lets go" He said sternly waiting for me to grab my purse before taking my hand pulling me towards the door.

"I want you here at 1pm sharp" Aro called over his shoulder to Edward as we headed to the car. I watched Edward grip the wheel as the car sped down the tarmac towards homes, I could feel the tears stinging my eyes while I tried to fight back the quiet sobs. I knew that Edward was going to explode and it was only a question of when that was going to happen.

"Edward, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you...I didn't think that it mattered" I began to try and explain myself while I wiped the tears away from my cheeks with the back of my hand.

"You didn't think that it mattered?! Are you crazy? You are aware of what I do, right?" He laughed humorlessly with a shake of his head keeping his eyes fixed on the road. "Do you realize what will happen to me when your Dad tracks you down here and finds me? You do realize that you will also be locked away for breaking me out, right?"

"That won't happen! He wouldn't do that to us.."

"He is a cop, Bella! Why wouldn't he do that?!"

"He loves me! Unlike some of our Fathers he would never just pass me off like a spare car part" I snapped back with gritted teeth, I instantly regretted my comment as Edward stole a glance at me the hurt evident in his eyes-I had crossed the line.

"Looks like that is something that I am lacking right now doesn't it? Did you act out of guilt? Might as well just put it out there now" He shrugged slamming the car door as we pulled into the drive way before marching into the house. I ran my hand through my hair swallowing the lump in my throat as I followed him inside dropping my purse on the kitchen counter. I bit my lip leaning back against the door as Edward unbuttoned his shirt leaning back against the kitchen counter with a heaving chest.

"Edward...never for a second did I do anything out of guilt. I love you so much..I know that I shoulder have told you about my Dad but I knew that you already had so much on your mind" I kept my voice calm as I watched him carefully, It broke my heart seeing him almost broken as he ran his hands over his face with a deep sigh.

"It doesn't matter anyways, if he does come to find you I'll just skip to another girl like a spare car part. Apparently I'm pretty easy to shake off" He shrugged putting on a smile heading for the living room.

"I am sorry for what I said but you are also over reacting! Everything is such a drama with you!" I yelled hitting his shoulder with my fist while he paced up and down the living room his face flushed with rage. I gasped my heart hammering in my chest as he gripped my hips pushing me back against the wall before putting his hands on either side of me to keep me in place. I looked up at him with a shaky breath his face changed the lust filling his green eyes.

"Maybe it is a drama because I love you so fucking much, I don't know what I did to deserve you and I feel like you are going to slip away" His voice was almost a low growl in his chest his eyes were now fixed on my lips. Before I had a chance to respond his lips covered mine with a hungry kiss his hands wrapping around my wrists keeping my hands pinned above my head. I craved the feeling of his body against mine, I needed to feel every single inch of him. I brushed my tongue over his moaning quietly against his lips as his hand moved to the zipper of my dress yanking it open in one swift moment. My silk gown slid down my body pooling at my feet leaving me completely vulnerable in nothing but a black lace thong and my red stilettos. Edward pulled back briefly letting his eyes run over my body like he was eyeing up his next victim, the mere thought of it made my whole body tingle and ache for him.

I took his brief break in attention to my full advantage as I pulled my hands from his grasp gripping the material of his shirt ripping the rest of the buttons open before pushing it off his large shoulders. I pressed my body against his dragging my nails down his chest ensuring to leave a mark as I unfastened the front of his dress pants. My control was soon taken away as I was scooped off of the ground by the huge man that I had fallen so in love with. Edward's lips found mine again in a kiss that was filled with pure lust for one another, I tried to fight back a giggle in an attempt to keep up my angry act as he laid me back on the kitchen table where we shared every meal...it was becoming quite clear that we were about to share another one. I bit my lower lip letting my eyes fall closed as he kissed down my body stopping at my breast. My cheeks flushed as his tongue circled my nipple teasingly his hot breath sending a new sensation rippling through me. My back arched off of the table as his teeth grazed over my breast as he sucked lightly leaving a little purple mark. His attention soon turned to the one part of my body which was begging for every once of his attention. I stole a glance down at him feeling my breath catch in my throat as he ran his tongue over the lace of my thong teasingly.

"Edward...please..." I whispered in a weak voice, one which I was less than proud of. I had lost this battle and I could tell by Edward's smug smirk he was well aware of the fact too. I lifted my hips instantly as he hooked his fingers around the lace of my panties before sliding them down my legs leaving me in nothing but a pair of heels. He lowered himself down over my body hovering his lips over mine as he slipped his hand between my legs teasingly. I opened my mouth to protest before letting out a moan as he brushed his thumb over my aching clit. I couldn't take the teasing any longer I needed to feel him. I needed him to take me in every way possible, I knew that this would be my punishment. "Please...I'm sorry" I whispered leaning up in an attempt to kiss him.

"Bullshit" He whispered before pulling his hand back with the full intention of leaving me sprawled on the table frustrated and pleading. I felt the rage build in me again as I grabbed the front of his pants pushing them down his legs pulling his hips against mine as I locked him in a vice grip with my legs.

"You're such a dick..I need you to fuck me...show me how angry you are" I moaned quietly in his ear locking my arms around his neck, I tried to hide my proud smile as he untangled himself from my grip before pulling me off to the table turning me around to press my ass against him. My heart pounded with excitement as he pushed me to lay down on the hard wooden surface before gripping my hips tightly. I bit my lip in anticipation as I pressed back against him playfully, I tried to fight back my giggle as he moaned in frustration. "I want you to give it to me..." I breathed feeling all too confident in my skills.

"I don't want another word, is that clear?" Edward said coldly as he leaned down to my ear running his hands over my arms before fixing my hands to lay my palms flat on the cold table. I nodded with a nervous giggle as he guided himself into me, it was everything that I craved. This was a side of Edward Cullen which I had never witnessed in our short time together...the only thing that would make this better would be his prison uniform. Edward moved against me as an almost punishing pace as his hands gripped my hips tightly keeping me in place. My lips parted instantly as I let out a groan which dripped with pure ecstasy, my whole body almost burned for him as he pounded against me over and over. "Turn over.." He almost mumbled as he tried to catch his breath, I stood up with shaky legs as I turned to face him again perching on the edge of the table moving my legs to wrap around him again. I instantly leaned up kissing him deeply as he moved into me again. I knotted my hands in his hair trying to keep him as close to me as possible, I let out another strangled moan against his lips as I dug my heel into the small of his back.

"I'm sorry.." I whispered against his lips letting my teeth graze over his lower lip feeling his body tensing. It was my time to shine-I was going to own the finale. I pushed him back with a smug smirk before climbing off of the bed trying to keep my poise as I strutted towards the bedroom, I stole a glance over my shoulder nodding for him to follow. He shook his head in disbelief as he stalked towards me his arms instantly wrapping around my body, although we were fighting I needed to have him exactly where I wanted him. I couldn't give him the chance to run. I pressed my ass back against his throbbing length as his lips traced over the curve of my neck, I crawled to the middle of the bed wiggling my ass playfully giggling quietly. Edward soon followed suit and moved to kneel on the bed before pulling me to straddle him keeping my back against his chest. I was in full view of the mirrored doors of the closet and it only made my blood flush a darker shade of red. I snaked my arm to loop around his neck as I rolled my hips slowly watching Edward's tattooed hand trace down my body again as he began to rub my sweet spot. I clenched my lower lip firmly between my teeth letting my fingers tangle in his hand again as my whole body began to tremble.

"Eyes on the mirror.." Edward whispered as he sucked below my ear sending me over the edge, I let out a loud cry of pleasure as I rolled my hips slowly feeling his grip tighten on my body as he fell over the edge hiding his face in my neck. I wet my lips trying to catch my breath as I relaxed back against his chest lazily our eyes finally meeting in the mirror. I almost whimpered in protest as he moved me out of his lap climbing off of the bed heading for the bathroom to clean up before bed. I wrapped my arms around myself kicking off the heels as I tip toed down the hall slipping into the bathroom seeing him lathering up his body in the shower. I took a nervous breath before stepping into the shower with him letting the hot water run over my body.

"Did we make up...I'm sorry for what I said in the car" I said quietly as I began to lather up my hair looking up at him waiting for some kind of reaction.

"Feeling guilty, huh? Maybe we should get married or something now. That is what we do isn't it?" Edward said seriously as he rinised the soap from his hair looking down at me. I turned away feeling my eyes fill with tears again.

"I just said I was sorry. I didn't act out of guilt...you have no idea how in love with you I am. Just forget it.." I sniffled running my hands through my hair before stepping out wrapping the towel around my body. I lay as close to the edge of the bed as possible after drying off and slipping into my pajamas, I kept my eyes firmly closed as Edward shuffled closer pulling me back against his chest.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that" He whispered leaving kisses over my cheek.

"Aro just got exactly what he wanted..."

"I know..he only has a couple more days left to fuck with me"

"Days? You are going through with it?" I frowned turning to face him tangling my legs with his under the covers.

"I should have known that you would find out" He mumbled laughing quietly as his eyes closed.

"You are not going there alone...I want you to teach me how to shoot"

"Not a fucking chance" He whispered sleepily before relaxing against me as he drifted into a sex fulled sleep.

 **I really hate Aro! The lemon sucked but ahhh well there it is haha. Let me know what you think! Lauren xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**EPOV**

My muscles were officially on fire. Last nights antics had left my whole body in a tangled and contorted mess. Was this a sign of getting old? I was on my twenty eighth year of life and I was really starting to think that I was past it. I ran my hands through my hair in an attempt to tame the tangled mess on top of my head as I dragged myself out of bed hearing Bella singing from the kitchen. I tugged on a pair of boxers and my grey sweats heading to the kitchen the scent of fresh apple pie filling my nose. I leaned against the door frame folding my arms over my chest as she sang along to the best of the 90's while she swayed her hips to the music. This was when I loved her the most when she was completely stripped back with her hair in a messy bun while her body wrapped in my hoodie. She began to rap Vanilla Ice while she cut up the potatoes to add to her salad, she spun around with the bowl under her arm letting out a blood curdling scream when she laid eyes on me.

"How long have you been there?" She laughed her cheeks burning red as she added the last of the ingrediants to the bowl.

"Oh just for the end of Good Vibrations" I smirked slipping my arms around her while she started to work on her banoffee pie. I could already feel the smirk playing on her lips as she pressed her ass back against me as she turned her head kissing me deeply. "Please tell me that your legs are hurting too...am I a total Grandpa?" I huffed pulling back pouring myself a mug of coffee moving to lean against the kitchen table, not somewhere that I would normally perch but after last nights activities I had clearly underestimated the strength.

"I am still young and limber. Maybe I made a huge mistake going for an old man?" She teased with a wink before taking the pie out of the oven.

"Why all the baking?"

"I invited everyone round for a barbecue. We haven't spent any time together as an actual family and I thought it would be nice. They will be here soon so get dressed...keep your shirt on too" She instructed with a little nod as she traced her finger tips over the scratches on my chest and shoulders.

"Keep your shorts on" I nodded back glancing down at the bruises on her hips. "...Did I hurt you last night? Those look pretty dark" My browns knitted together in a frown as I traced my finger tips over her hip.

"What? No. Last night was so amazing..apart from the fight. I am really sorry about what I said. I do not think that you are a spare part" She sighed deeply slipping her arms around my torso letting her head rest on my chest.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. It is done now. I love you" I placed a kiss on her forehead before pulling away to go change ready for the gang to arrive. I changed into a pair of shorts and fitted t-shirt before attempting to tame my hair with any product I could find. Another hour passed before the loud voices of my family filled the house as they all yelled their greetings while making their way out to the back yard. I knew that Bella had intended on a family day but I still had to keep my ball and chain close by, I slipped my phone out of my pocket waiting to be summoned to another job.

"There is my baby. How are you?" My Mom grinned as she pulled me in for a tight hug before showering my face with pink lipstick kisses. I grumbled in frustration hugging her back just as tightly seeing the rest of the family pour out into our little garden.

"I'm actually good..it will be over soon" I nodded kissing her cheek as she pulled taking over the barbecue in an instant. "What are you doing? Its my house I am king of the barbecue"

"I don't mean to be rude but you didn't cook anything for seven years. I am not trusting you with a steak. You go do your thing" She waved me off towards the rest of the family, I rolled my eyes playfully going to take a seat beside Emmett and Jasper. Everyone settled into conversation while the beers flowed and the food was served. I relaxed back in my seat as Bella leaned in kissing my cheek as she passed going to talk with Rosalie and Alice. I slipped the phone out of my pocket checking it again with a little sigh seeing a photo message from Aro which meant he was lining up another victim for me. It was only a matter of time before I received the call to make my move.

"Is he still treating you like his little lap dog?" Jasper asked raising his eyebrow as he took a long gulp of his beer. I nodded with a deep sigh looking at the can of Diet Coke on the table, there was nothing I was craving more than a real drink right now.

"Come here, I need to talk to you" I kept my voice low nodding for him to follow me inside to the kitchen, I took out a cold bottle of beer hesitating a little before gulping down half of the contents.

"I thought you were on a drinking ban?" Jasper quizzed as he leaned against the counter folding his arms over his head.

"I'm going to need a drink. I uh...I'm going to kill him" I said seriously watching Jasper's lips twitch with amusement as he began to laugh with a shake of his head.

"Oh god, I missed your weird sense of humor"

"Jas, I'm not joking. I can't do this anymore...i'm going to break into the house and shoot him while he sleeps. I'm going to make my way through the house and take out the guards. He is ruining my whole fucking life, Bella and I almost ripped each others throats out last night we were fighting so badly" I shrugged tracing my finger around the condensation of the beer bottle as I spoke.

"Is that a product of making up?" He teased nodding towards the black thong which was laying under the kitchen table. My eyes almost bulged out of my head as I swiped them away shoving them into the back pocket of my shorts. "You can't do all of that alone. I could come with you?"

"Its fine, I know the house like the back of my hand" I shrugged feeling my phone begin to vibrate in my pocket, my heart sank as I pulled it out of my pocket seeing Aro's name lighting up the screen. "I have to go"

"He can't just drag you away like that.."

"He owns my ass, he can do whatever he likes" I shrugged letting the call go to voicemail before opening the photo message the color draining from my face. My breathing became shallow as I stared at the photo of Bella's prison badge on my screen with the tag 'Number 12'.

 _'This will never work, Edward. Take her out before I do it myself'-Aro_

"He is going to kill her.." I whispered heading to the bedroom opening up the closet, I pulled away the board from the wall before pulling out the case of guns that I had collected from Aro for my current job. I carried the case out into the garden before grabbing Bella's hand pulling her out of her seat putting her in position. Without another explanation I grabbed the rifle loading it up before lining up the empty beer bottles along the top of the fence.

"Baby, what is going on? You're scaring me now. Why are we doing this now?"

"Edward, is this really necessary?" My Dad rested his hand on my shoulder reaching to take the gun out of my hand.

"He is going to kill her, Dad!" I yelled yanking my arm away from my him before shoving the phone into his chest. Everyone fell completely silent as they processed the information, I turned my attention back to Bella as she wrapped her arms around herself a stray tear rolling down her cheeks. I took in a deep breath to compose myself before pulling her into my arms holding her tightly against me running my hand through her hair soothingly. "Nothing is going to happen to you. I am going to make my move tonight. You are going to stay with Emmett and Jasper is going to come with me." I explained in a soothing voice keeping her close against my chest as she nodded letting out a little sob as she hid her face against my neck.

"Show me.." She mumbled after a moment wiping her eyes with the heel of her hand pulling back pecking my lips lightly.

"Alright, you are going to want to keep a nice firm grip as it is going to backfire. Keep your stance strong or you are going to hurt your shoulder" I began to explain finishing the rest of the beer before aiming at the first three bottles taking them out.

"Edward, why didn't you keep up your music? Why did you decide to become a gifted murderer instead?" Alice called over with a laugh as she poured herself another glass of wine.

"Wellllll I kind of fell into it after making myself a cocktail of weed, vodka and beer. The top tip is to take E just as the cops run into the bathroom" I nodded seeing the glare of disapproval from my Mother. "Alright, try the next three bottles" I patted Bella's ass playfully kissing her cheek before helping her grip the gun putting her into position.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

I smoothed my hands over my hair taking a deep breath before slipping on my usual clothes for work as I prepped myself for the murder of Aro. I had no idea how things were going to end for me but I would fight until the death before he laid a finger on Bella. I ran my hand over my freshly shaven face glancing over seeing Bella wander into the bedroom into her black skinny jeans and thin sweater with her hair pulled into a ponytail. I looked her up and down as she slipped her feet into her converse starting to tie the laces.

"You didn't need to change, you're only staying over with Emmett"

"I am going staying with Emmett. Do you honestly think that I am going to let you go without me?"

"You have to be kidding me right now..I love you but I can't have you there while I work. I have a whole thing set out and I can't take care of you" I shrugged grabbing the case heading out to my car starting to load up. Bella followed me climbing into the passenger seat folding her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"Edward Cullen, I managed to pin you down on the ground the first time I met you. Do not underestimate me"

"Babe, I let you pin me down because I wanted to get a better look at you" I reached over opening the passenger door for her to get out. She quickly responded by slapping my hand away from the door pushing me back over to my own side of the car. "Alright, fine. Lets just get this over with..."

 **Dot dot dot...to be continued tomorrow!**


	13. Chapter 13

**EPOV**

The drive towards Aro's house held an extremely heavy and quiet atmosphere, I loved that Bella wanted to be there to support me but I needed my full concentration on Aro. He was going to require my full attention if I was going to keep myself grounded without losing control. There was a feeling that he stirred inside of me and I didn't know how strong my reaction would be. I could handle the blows that he delivered to me and dragging me away from my home life but the final straw was threatening Bella's life. I stole a glance over at her as she looked out of the window fiddling with the sleeve of her sweater nervously. I took a deep breath before pulling up at the side of the road the sky outside completely black.

"Bella, do you want me to turn back? I can drop you with Rose and Emmett can come with me...you really don't have to be here, babe" I said softly reaching over for her hand seeing her turn to me with a slight scowl.

"You are not getting rid of me. I'm sorry that I am slightly nervous about my first murder mission, we aren't all James Bond in our spare time" She taunted narrowing her eyes playfully leaning over kissing me tenderly. "I am not letting you do this alone. Everything that we have done we have done together and this won't be any different. Let's just go kill him and then eat apple pie in bed"

"Jesus, I thought I was cold" I snorted resting my head back against the seat with a little chuckle. "Alright, let's do this shit" I sighed deeply slapping her thigh softly as I started the car again. "I need to ask you something after this anyways, make sure you remind me"

"A question? What kind of question?"

"Keep this out" I smirked tapping the side of my nose starting to drive towards the mansion again. I could feel Bella's grip on my hand as we headed closer to the bright lights of the fountain which stood pride of place in the drive way. I could feel my stomach churn as I pulled my car into the cover of the darkness keeping the headlights off. I sat back in my seat watching Felix pacing up and down on the top balcony with his hands pushed into the pockets of his black blazer.

"What do we do now?" Bella whispered watching me carefully as I reached into the back seat taking out the Benelli shotgun attaching the silencer. "You are just going to do it here?" She asked wide eyed as I checked the ammunition in the rest of the weapons before starting to load up both up.

"Do not use this until you really need to" I said sternly as I handed over one of the small guns running over everything we had spoken about earlier that afternoon. "Unless they have taken me out I don't want you to use it, okay?" I gave her a little smile leaning in kissing her for a moment.

"What if they are sneaking up and you don't see? What then?"

"I am like a bat, no one sneaks up on me"

"Paul and Sam did..."

"Touche..in my defense I was kind of on cloud nine while I was thinking about you" I wiggled my eyebrows pecking her lips before climbing out of the car grabbing her hand staying close to the trees ensuring to keep full view of Felix. My saving grace right now was that Aro's house was completely secluded to ensure that all of his deals happened without any bumps in the road. "Ready baby?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrow feeling her holding onto the bottom of my jacket as I rested the shotgun against my shoulder with a firm grip as wet my lips lining up the shot as he paced back and forth before turning to face us resting his hands on the golden railings. "Bingo.." I whispered pulling the trigger hitting him right between the eyes, a strange sense of pride washed through me as he fell to the ground clearing our path.

"Is it wrong that I am weirdly aroused by you right now?" Bella mumbled as I dropped the shotgun into the backseat before linking her fingers through mine running towards the house staying as low as possible. "How do we get over the gates?"

"We climb?" I shrugged taking one of her red lipsticks out of my pocket climbing up the fence coloring in the camera lens blocking the view of us as we scaled the fence.

"That better not have been my Charlotte Tilbury" She snapped quietly as she climbed over the fence dropping onto her feet. I rolled my eyes laughing quietly as we slipped around the side of the house I stopped in my tracks my heart almost falling into my stomach as Alec wandered around the pool lighting up a cigarette.

"Fuck...the bedroom light is still on. He is going to hear us...I need to do it without the guns" I whispered almost to myself as I scratched around in my mind trying to bring together my last minute plan. "Belt" I said simply grabbing the front of Bella's jeans unfastening her thin black belt whipping it out of the belt loops. She opened her mouth to protest reaching out to grab my jacket as I waited for Alec to take his seat on one of the loungers before making my move. I darted across the large lawn feeling the adrenaline coursing through my veins, I stole a quick glance at the bedroom window as the room fell dark. I had no time to hesitate as I grabbed a hold of Alec wrapping the belt around his neck holding him tightly against me. I fought with all of my power as he thrashed around trying with everything that he had to fight me off. I felt the lump rising in my throat as Alec let out his last suffocated breaths his hands slowly falling from his grip on my hands his body falling heavily against me. I kept the grip around the belt keeping all eye contact away from Bella as Alec eventually slipped away.

"Lets go" I mouthed over to her dragged Alec off of the lounger dropping him into the bushes out of sight before running back to the side of the house handing the belt back to her.

"Put that away" Bella scolded slapping the new murder weapon out of my hand with a scowl.

"Time for the main event...just stay close"

"No danger of that" She rolled her eyes a little as we shuffled along the wall slowly peering into the french doors for any sign of life inside of the house. I watched carefully for a few seconds before starting to try and pry the lock open, my brows pulled together in a deep and confused frown as I tried to pick the lock with great difficulty. "Excuse me but have you tried the handle, Einstein?" Bella said sarcastically as she reached around me turning the door handle pushing the door open. I reached forward to grab her hand as she slipped inside looking around the large lobby before turning to me with a casual shrug. She was going to kill me but I had to admire her new found confidence. We stepped silently down the long corridor heading for Aro's office-it was one side job before we left the house. I was going to collect the money that I was owed by him. I pushed open the heavy oak door heading straight for the oil portrait of Aro that hung on the wall of the fireplace. It was the most disgusting picture that I had ever seen in my entire life but I had to admit it definitely kept away any unwanted attention. I couldn't help but take a look at Bella's reaction as she leaned against the desk folding her arms over her chest as she studied the painting with a scrunched nose.

"You don't want one of me for the house, babe?" I teased quietly handing over my glock forgetting to put on the safety catch. I turned my attention to the safe chewing on my lower lip as I spun around the dial putting in the combination.

"Wow this is super heavy.." She commented passing the gun to each hand the whole room filling with a bang as the bullet fired from the barrel hitting the wall right by my head. I let out a shaky breath as I turned to her slowly, Bella dropped the gun onto the carpet before slapping her hands over her mouth with eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Oh my god...did it get you?"

"Did it get me? My brains would have been all over the fancy fucking wallpaper" I exclaimed trying to keep my panicked tone quiet as her eyes filled up. "It's okay, my head is still on my shoulders" I gave her a reassuring smile pulling her in kissing her lovingly before turning my attention back to the safe working at an almost lighting pace. There was not doubt in my mind that Aro would have heard the gun shot and he would already be calling for his trusty bodyguards. "You are now in charge of the money. No more guns for you" I sighed deeply reaching into the back of her jeans pulling out the gun before filling the back of her jeans with rolls of money.

"Oh don't mind me. Just keep groping my ass" She rolled her doe eyes starting to fill her bra with a couple more rolls before turning her attention to the front of her jeans.

"You never complained before" I gave her a smug smile and a cheeky wink before feeling her ass playfully as I leaned in kissing her for a moment. "Stay here..I'm going for Aro"

"No, I am coming with you...Edward, don't go alone. Please?" Bella pleaded holding onto my jacket looking up into my eyes before turning to the door with a gasp hearing the door creak open to be met by the sight of Heidi. Her tanned body was covered with an almost see through lace slip, I darted forward grabbing her arm pulling her into the office closing the door behind us.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Heidi looked between us with wide eyes as she ran her hands through her glossy platinum hair, I felt my chest clench seeing the deep purple bruises around the top of her arms.

"I'm going to kill him. I'm not going to hurt you, I am not here for you...stay here with Bella and you can come stay with us until you find something else?"

"Are you crazy? He will kill you, please don't do this" Heidi's hands trembled as she covered her face trying to calm herself, I watched her for a moment as Bella continued to take the money out of the safe before wrapping my arms around her hugging her for a moment. "You deserve so much more than him, Heidi. Take some of the money and run...that is my advice for you" I pulled back kissing her cheek before heading for the door leaving the two women in the room. Heidi was a prisoner in her own world of perfection, her entire world seemed like something from the cover of a magazine. Behind the designer clothes and amazing cars she spent her days being a slave to Aro while he treated her like a dog. The face that he had sent his girlfriend down to investigate a gunshot really did speak volumes about how much of a coward Aro really was.

I ran my hand through my hair cracking my knuckles to prepare myself as I made my way up the marble staircase heading for the bedroom at the end of the long hall way. The yellow light illuminated the dark corners of the house where the darkest demons would lurk, my throat became dry as I reached out for the door handle. My eyes fell closed feeling the pressure in the back of my head from the barrel of a gun a low chuckle making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

"I admire your effort, Edward.."Aro almost cooed like he was praising a child for finishing their vegetables. "I assume that you didn't bring your Daddy to hold your hand this time?"

"No one knows that I am here...the ones that did are dead now. Good luck digging the hole big enough for Felix" I spat edging into the bedroom as he jabbed me with the gun commanding me to walk forward.

"Why wouldn't you inform your Daddy dearest that you are here? After all you are his most prized possession. I am so excited to see the look on Carlisle's face when he is presented with the body of his _beautiful boy_ " Aro laughed as he mocked my Father's voice pushing me to sit on the edge of the bed finally giving me full view of him. "You really don't understand your place, do you? You are nothing without me. What do you plan to do after you kill me? You fall back down to the bottom of the heap with the shit on the bottom of my boots"

"I have done everything you have asked but I am begging you. Do not hurt Bella. She is the only good thing that I have in this life, Aro...she is the only person to keep me sane and save me from myself"

"Ahhhh, yes. I don't think that we have addressed the small matter of you fraternizing with the enemy. How exactly did you plan on killing your lovely lady?" He raised his dark brow as he stepped closer pressing the gun to the middle of the forehead. Everything that Aro had said was true and I really was the bottom of the heap, knowing that would have made me completely numb in this currently situation but I had a fire and a desperation to do everything in my power to save Bella. I was going to fight until the bitter end to ensure that she lived a full and happy life with or without me.

"She is nothing to do with this! If you are going to kill me then I am begging you to just do it. Kill me" I challenged moving to stand up towering over the man who resembled a skeleton wrapped in a paper thin skin suit.

"Is there a reason that you haven't pulled your own trigger, Edward? You need me and you know that deep down.." Aro gave me a tight lipped smile as he lowered his gun wandering over the large fire place grabbing the fire iron holding it in the orange flame.

"This is over, Aro.." I shook my head starting towards the door before being hit with a searing pain across my temple as he knocked me to the ground in one smooth but vicious strike. My eyes became fuzzy as I tried to push myself to my feet reaching for my gun again being hit with another blow.

"Just a little glimpse into the vision of your victim right before you beat him to death...it is funny how karma comes right around isn't it, Eddie" Aro taunted as he lifted the fire iron again before falling to the ground as the gun shot rattled through my head. I glanced up seeing the figure of Bella as she rushed to my side being followed by a man with raven black hair and a familiar smile as he turned to me.

"Jake?" I mumbled reaching up with a trembling hand wiping the blood from my head as he crouched down wrapping his arm around my body pulling me to my feet. "That's me. I will explain later...we need to get you home and cleaned up" Jake said casually as he guided me down to long corridor towards the doors.

 **Dun dun dun! Why was Jake there?! Ding dong the witch is dead! Let me know what you think so far! Lauren :) xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**EPOV**

Had I been hit by a truck? Maybe the Knicks chopped off my head and used it as the ball? Every little sound felt like an explosion after the beating from Aro. His final words sat heavily on my shoulders and I played it over and over in my head. He could have killed me quickly with one single pull of the trigger but he had decided to push me for my sins. He was going to kill me in the same way that Bobby had met his end. I kept my eyes firmly closed reaching my hand around the bed in the hope of finding Bella, I needed some kind of comfort right now. The sun broke through the crack in the curtains which only made the pounding in my head more painful. I groaned quietly hearing the radio playing from the kitchen while the smell of bacon floated into the bedroom. I could feel my stomach churn as I shuffled towards the edge of the bed eventually daring to open my eyes.

"Oh fuck.." I grumbled stumbling side ways before falling onto the carpet with a loud bang. I let out a deep and defeated sigh reaching up pulling myself to my feet being met by the view of myself in the mirror. I was yet again covered with a deep purple bruise which stretched over the left side of my face and my hair was matted to my head with my own dried blood-I looked quite the catch. "Look at the state of you" I mumbled with a shake of my head before trudging towards the kitchen still in nothing but my boxers. I ran my hand over the wall keeping myself steady on my feet with my brows knitted firmly in deep concentration as I focused on putting one foot in front of the other.

"Oh man, he is on to a winner with you" Jacob laughed as he sat at our kitchen table with a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of him.

"You will have to tell him...Edward, you're up. How are you feeling? Come on, sit down" Bella's eyes widened slightly as she looked up at me inspecting my face before leading me to take a seat across from Jacob. "Do you want some breakfast? Water? Anything you want, Honey" She offered me a smile as she massaged my shoulder softly.

"No, I feel like I am going to projectile vomit. I'll take some water with a side of a lengthy explanation. How are you here?" My voice was groggy as I spoke but I had too many questions running through my mind to hold back. Jacob shrugged his shoulders as he took a sip of his coffee.

"It is kind of a long story...you might feel better if you eat just a little something. Try something unoffensive like melon?" Jake suggested with a hopeful smile as Bella set down the glass of water in front of me stealing a glance at Jake.

"Just tell me and then I can go wash my hair"

"Alright...so...I did work for Aro before I went to jail. It was nothing fancy just his driver to take him around the city and stuff...it was actually Aro's car that I crashed while I was drunk. Aro knew all about you even while you were in prison, he had been watching you while you worked with your Dad. He was planning to get you out and onto the streets before the whole thing happened with the guard.." Jake kept his eyes fixed on the plate in front of him as he explained his lips turned into a half smile as he glanced up at me.

"Wait, wait, wait...how the fuck did he know anything about me? I was nineteen when I went to prison"

"Who else do you think Bobby was working for? Aro just loved the fact that you had the balls to just kill the guy right there in a restaurant bathroom"

"It wasn't balls it was drugs and booze" I rolled my eyes running my hands over my face with a groan. "How did you get yourself out of prison?"

"I made bail which Aro paid..I guess he never anticipated that we would make friends" He shrugged his shoulders reaching over squeezing my arm lightly.

"I had to be nice, you were shitting your pants when they brought you to the cell" I chuckled quietly reaching over stealing his bacon with a smirk.

"What did you expect? Look at you! You're like a tank...and you are a murderer"

"Sorry for the reality check but so are you, Amigo. Oh my gosh, we are like the Manson family" I snorted giving him a wink as I pushed myself up from my chair with a groan as my muscles screamed out in pain again. "Alright, I need to get this blood out of my hair"

"I'll come help" Bella responded almost immediately as she slipped her arm around my waist to keep me steady as we headed for the bathroom. I watched her with a half smile as she leaned over the tub starting the water running before adding the strawberry scented soap. "Alright, clothes off" She instructed tugging her shirt over her head before shuffling out of her shorts climbing into the warm water. I held onto the edge of the sink as I kicked off my boxers before climbing into the water with her carefully moving to lay back against her chest. I felt instantly more relaxed as she wrapped her arms around my body pressing her lips to my head.

"I can't believe it is all over...what do we do now?" I asked lazily letting my eyes fall closed as she began to massage the shampoo into my hair .

"We have $100,000 to stat our future together.."

"You have to be kidding me" I laughed a little running my hands over her thighs as she began to lather up my chest. "Don't you want to go home to your parents? There is no going back for me but I want you to be sure about this before we go any further"

"My place is right here beside you...Alice was right, you really are a gifted murderer" Bella's voice was quiet as she massaged my shoulders. "Maybe you should stay in the family business..."

"I am too much of a loose cannon for that" I shrugged turning my head to catch her lips. "Wait, are you suggesting that I become the new Aro?" My jaw almost hit the ground in shock as she looked down at me with a smirk on her plump lips.

"An empty fortress of a house, I'm sure Jasper could hack into the accounts for all of the money...Jake would love to work for you. The guys at San Quentin won't be inside forever and you just know that James will want to be your shadow again" I couldn't believe that the words were leaving the mouth of Bella, she was really suggesting that I become the new mob boss. "I would be right there by your side to keep your feet on the ground...I am a murderer too after all" She whispered in my ear playfully before kissing along my neck lightly.

"If we really do this then there is no going back...once you are involved that is it, this is a one way street"

"The king and queen of Vegas.." She laughed quietly wrapping her legs around me playfully.

"You are more insane than I am"

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

I had to get out of the house and out of my little bubble before I went completely insane, I knew that I was running a risk of being caught out but I had to just do something that didn't involve guns, bodies or the mafia. I had arranged to go out for a beer with Jasper, Emmett, Jake and my Dad. I knew that I was in for a tongue lashing when my Dad saw the bruises on my face again but I hoped that he would see that they were due to good reason. I ran my hand through my hair as I wandered down the street with Jacob seeing him walking always one step back like our days in San Quentin.

"You don't have to do that..." I glanced back at him with a little smirk on my lips as he looked up at me with a slightly nervous smile.

"Sorry, old habits I guess...you should take Bella's advice you know"

"She didn't just tell me to not leave a wet towel on the bed. This is a huge thing and completely illegal" I sighed running my hand over my stubble checking my reflecting in the window of the bar seeing my the rest of the guys already sitting at a table.

"Are you worried because you went to prison for excessive rule abiding?" Jake raised his brow with a shake of his head before heading inside. I rolled my eyes following him inside grabbing us both a beer before heading over to the table with Jake in tow.

"Oh my god...what the hell was it this time?" My Dad groaned as he looked up at me grabbing my chin with my hand starting to turn my head to inspect my injuries. "I don't know why you do these things, Edward"

"It wasn't exactly my fault, Dad. Do you mind not man handling me" I huffed swatting his hands away as he ran his hand through my hair to get a better look at the cut.

"I wouldn't go and see your Mother until you have healed. She already has sleepless nights worrying about what you are doing"

"She can relax. Everything is over now...the Aro chapter of my life is over"

"Do you care to elaborate? Also, who the hell is this?" Emmett asked looking between me and Jacob as he took a sip of his beer. Jake gave him his usual grin as he held out his hand to shake it, Emmett hesitated slightly before wrapping his paw around Jake's hand.

"I'm Jacob Black, I was Edwards celly" Jacob laughed a little taking a gulp of his beer. I watched my Dad's reaction as he shot me a quick glare before bringing the glass of bourbon to his lips. I wiped the condensation from my bottle with my finger tips while Emmett and Jacob slipped into conversation about our life in prison, there were rocks being turned which I had fully intended to leave well alone. He told Emmett the story about my fight with Paul in the yard and how I had taken more trips to segregation than the guards themselves. My Dad gave me a light nudge with his foot under the table as he nodded for me to follow him outside. It felt like I was being lead away from my friends to receive a warning for being too much of a show off with my friends.

I pushed my hands into the pockets of my jeans wandering out into the dewy hair of the Vegas night, I watched my Dad run his fingers through his silver hair as he leaned back against the wall. I edged a little closer shuffling from side to side like I was seven years old again waiting for him to begin his lecture. I was slightly taken back when he moved forward wrapping his arms around me tightly hugging me to him, I hesitated slightly before patting his back with a confused expression covering my face.

"Please tell me that you killed that Ass-hat" My Dad sighed deeply pulling back looking at my bruised face again before releasing me from his grip.

"I killed Felix and Alec...Jake actually shot Aro. He was going to beat me to death with a fire poker.." I began to explain as I cracked my knuckles nervously resting back against the brick wall with a heavy sigh. "I am going to set up my own company and I would really love if you were there with me"

"You know when you spend nine months anticipating the birth of your son and you finally hold that precious little boy in your arms the thought of running a drug cartel with him really isn't the first thing on the list" My Dad chuckled quietly stealing a side glance at me. "I guess it would come pretty high on the list after teaching you to swim and helping you to tie your shoes"

"Is that a no?" I asked with a disappointed smile watching him checking his phone with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Are you kidding? You are all muscle but you need my brains if you are going to do this. There are only so many brain cells that you can have falling out of your ears before you loose all of your intelligence" He teased squeezing my shoulder pulling me back inside towards our table. I rolled my eyes going to get us all another drink before explaining my plan to the rest of the group. Of course Jacob was the first to jump on board to be my right hand man-something which didn't go down well with Emmett or Jasper. There was still the minor detail of taking out Marcus and Caius but they were the least of my worries.

"Marcus will be an easy target but Caius is a slippery little bastard" My Dad frowned as he swirled the ice cubes around his glass wetting his lips in thought.

"Really? He couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag" I scoffed with my usual cocky smile watching my Dad roll his eyes with a chuckle. "Alright, enough about work because I have some more news for you"

"Is Bella pregnant?" Emmett gasped with wide eyes as a huge goofy grin spread over his face.

"No?...I don't think so anyway..." I frowned a little trying to remember if we had used anything the night of the fight. "I was going to do it after killing Aro but I was in no fit state"

"Yeah, trying to take off your clothes was a mission in itself" Jake nodded glancing around the table as every gawped at him.

"That was you? I thought Bella took off my pants.."

"I just wanted you to be comfy" He shrugged with an innocent smile.

"Alright, we will come back to that later" I shook my head running my hand through my hair as he turned his attention back to his beer. "I am going to propose to Bella"

 **Ohhhh is Bella darker than she thought? How will things go with Marcus and Caius? Hmmmmmmmm! Let me know what you think! Lauren xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**EPOV**

After a long process of cleaning up the whole house to make a home for Bella and I the house was finally ready. The blood stained carpet and dead bodies were now gone and the rooms were now filled with fresh furniture and a brand new bed for us. I knew that Bella wasn't entirely happy about moving into Aro's old house but it was our only option for now. He had the security and the equipment that we would need if I was going to build the business. I hadn't been entirely honest with her about moving house but she honestly didn't have a choice in the matter for now. I glanced over at her while we drove towards the house, I had blindfolded her to avoid any arguments while I rehearsed my speech in my head. After everything that I had been through from almost dying on the floor of my cell to making a break from prison I had never been more scared. Everything that I had been in danger of losing was nothing compared to the fear of losing the one woman who held my heart completely. I always rolled my eyes when people spoke about finding their other half and being completed by another person. The truth was that I needed Bella like I needed fresh air, she was the most confident and level-headed woman that I had ever met. She knew exactly how to keep me calm and she knew how to ignite the fire in me. She drove me crazy from time to time but I wouldn't change her for all of the money in the world. I had ushered Emmett and Jasper out of the house before I had set everything up for the proposal, I couldn't have my tough image shattered by rose petals and champagne.

"Are we almost there?" Bella laughed softly reaching over to touch my thigh as we pulled up outside of the house.

"We are here...I just ask that you keep an open mind" I sighed softly tilting her head towards me with the slightest touch before kissing her lightly.

"Is there any doubt now. Our sex life should be enough to tell you that I am wide open" She teased with a little giggle, I rolled my eyes with a chuckle as I hopped out of the car going to help her out. I slipped my arm around her waist guiding her into the dark house which was once filled with dread and misery. This was only going to be the first stepping stone of our amazing life together.

"Alright, alright. I didn't know that I was dating Jenna Jameson" I teased with a laugh as I moved her out onto the balcony on the second floor of the house. I had covered the floor with red rose petals and the only light was provided by the candles which were laid out on the table. I felt the lump rise in my throat as I looked down onto the lawn seeing the words spelled out in candles with flames that light up the whole garden. I knew that the idea was cheesier than fondue but I had never done anything special for her.

"Can I take this off now?" She asked impatiently as she fiddled with her hands nervously. I reached into my jacket taking out the black velvet ring box before stepping behind her to slip off the blindfold. I felt my heart stop as she looked at the words spelled out on the lawn in front of us. "Marry me..." She whispered her eyes filling up as she turned to me covering her mouth with her hand.

"I hope those are good tears" I laughed nervously as I moved onto one knee in front of her taking her hand in mind. "Isabella Swan, I don't even know how to begin to thank you for everything that you have done for me. The moment that I laid eyes on you I just knew that I had to have you..I never imagined for a second that my love for you would be returned. You are the strongest woman that I know and I would just crumble if I didn't have you by my side. I knew that I am not exactly the ideal guy and I have more flaws than I can count but I promise to love and cherish you everyday for the rest of our lives. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" I asked finally as I looked up at her seeings her eyes streaming with tears as she let out a choked sob before leaning down wrapping her arms around my neck tightly.

"Yes...a million times, yes" She whispered against my neck as she gripped onto my jacket with a little laugh. "You did all of this?" She laughed softly pulling back to look around again.

"All by my bad self" I teased wiping away her mascara tears with my thumb before slipping the ring onto her finger. "I love you so much. I know that I seem like I have a hard front but you have no idea how much I need you. After time I was out on a job I just needed to get home and crawl back into your arms...it felt safe I guess" I gave her a half smile leaning in kissing her deeply feeling my own eyes stinging as tears threatened to fall.

"I love you too...even if you do drive me crazy" She mumbled against my lips as her lips curved into a playful smile. "My ring is beautiful too...it kind of fits us" She bit her lip looking down at the ring with glistening eyes. The ring was a white gold band with a black diamond taking center stage which was surrounded by a frame of tiny white diamonds. I had used a large chunk of the money from the safe but it was only a matter of cents compared to what I was going to drain from Aro's accounts.

"Do you want to go swim in our new pool?" I asked raising my eyebrow playfully as I poured us both a glass of champagne seeing her turn to me with a deep frown.

"Our pool?...Wait...Edward..." Bella looked around with a dropped jaw before turning to face me again resting her hands on her hips. "We are living here?"

"Just for now. I didn't get the porch for your morning coffee but we have the pool for now?"

"You really are dancing on Aro's grave aren't you?" She laughed pushing me playfully as she kicked off her shoes before running down the stairs. I gulped back my glass of champagne before running after her seeing her trying to frantically get out of her dress.

"Incoming!" I yelled wrapping my arms around her jumping into the pool still fully dressed. I pushed back my hair with a laugh as she popped out of the water splashing me with a scowl before turning away to hide her smile. "Don't tell me that you are mad at me already" I cooed pulling her to me propping her up on my arms to keep her head out of the water as we floated around the length of the pool.

"Only a little" She whispered wrapping her legs around my waist resting her forehead against mine with a sigh. "Are we really going to live here?"

"Just until I can build our perfect house. It is just a base for now until we get the money and then the world is our oyster" I explained quietly leaving light kisses over her bare shoulder.

"Edward, when did you first know that you loved me? Like when did I stop just being a C.O?"

"Remember the day that I threw the dinner tray across the food hall? You just grabbed me and dragged me straight to the ground without a single glint of fear. I could be classed as a really dangerous guy but you just didn't care" I laughed softly pecking her lips a couple of times moving to rest against the side of the pool. "You know that I did it just so that I could have some kind of interaction with you though, right?"

"I know that now, I thought you were just a douche bag at first" She smirked running her hand through my hair pushing the floppy mop of copper hair away from my forehead.

"When did you first realize that you had feelings for me?"

"When you saved me in the laundry room...I always knew that I had some kind of feelings towards you but I thought it was just a crush. Something just clicked in my head that day and that is why I kissed you"

"Who would have guessed that this would be happening right now..."

"Well I personally can't wait to be Mrs Cullen"

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"How do I look? Does it suit me or should I make myself a little more creepy?" I laughed softly sitting back in Aro's large leather chair doing a spin as I shot Emmett a playful glare as I drummed my fingers together.

"You are doing it alllllll wrong" Emmett shook his head in disapproval ushering me to move before taking my spot in the chair. I folded my arms over my chest leaning back against the door as he spun around the chair stroking his pretend chat before letting out a booming impression of an evil laugh. "Oh! We should both have a chair!...Maybe Jasper should have one too then we can all spin around"

"Emmett, we are meeting Aro's brothers. They're not auditioning for the voice" I said sarcastically as I pulled him out of my seat hearing Jasper making his way down the hall.

"Did I miss another one of Emmett's light bulb ideas?" Jasper asked with a crooked smile as he set down the tray of coffee mugs ready for the surprise meeting with the brothers. I had been communicating with Caius and Marcus through Aro's phone and I was currently awaiting their arrival to drop the news that Aro was now a rotting corpse.

"He just wanted to host this whole thing like The Voice auditions. Should I ask Alice to stand outside the door so she can interview them after the verdict too?" I couldn't hold back my laughter as Emmett flipped us both off while taking his seat by the door after adding the sugar to his coffee.

"I want to be Blake Shelton" Jasper grinned at Emmett ruffling his curly hair playfully before taking his own seat checking his gun for ammunition.

"You know prison turned you into a real dick" Emmett shook his head checking his phone seeing the warning message from Rose that our targets were here. I took a quick look out of the window seeing the two men climb out of the black Rolls-Royce heading straight for the front door without a second thought. I ran my hand through my hair which was now smoothed back into a neater style to match my black suit which I had teamed with a crisp white shirt which was unbuttoned slightly.

"Aro, this better not be about Cullen again" Caius groaned as he walked into the office walking straight past the two men who were laying in wait to take them out. "We get it, he was your prized beef" He almost spat as he pulled out the chair across from my desk slumping down.

"Oh, it has a lot to do with me" I said smugly as I turned around in the chair with my hands clasped together moving to put my feet up on the desk lounging back in the chair.

"What are you doing in here? Where is Aro?" Marcus asked with wide eyes as he backed towards the door reaching into his pocket for his weapon.

"I really wouldn't do that, Grandpa. Take a seat, that's a good boy" Jasper said soothingly in a tone which was nothing but menacing as he slipped his gold Desert Eagle out of his jacket jabbing the older man in the back with it. I kept my gaze fixed on the two brothers as they sat in front of me with anxious expressions painted on their faces. Jasper held out his hand to collect their weapons of choice before going to take his place by the door again. I took a sip of my coffee with a deep sigh.

"I have some terrible news about your brother...I'm afraid that we broke into the house and blew his brains all over the wall. We did try CPR but he didn't make it" I put on my best soothing voice as I delivered the news. I couldn't help but feel a twang of amusement as the shock rushed through them like electricity. Although Caius and Marcus considered themselves dangerous they were nothing without the puppet master.

"You are lying...Aro wouldn't let that happen to him" Caius shrugged with a slight laugh as he brushed off the news going to push himself up from the chair.

"I thought you might say that...Jake did really well to get a direct head shot. You know that the kid has never killed anyone before? I was considering mounting his head on the wall as kind of a prize kill" I kept my tone blank as I pulled up the photo of Aro on the phone before handing it over the Cauis. "The trash can is by your feet if you need to throw up" I motioned towards the silver trash can as the color drained from Cauis' face as he studied the photo with trembling hands.

"We are going to kill you for this" Marcus grumbled through gritted teeth with clenched hands obviously trying to keep a brave face.

"I also anticipated that too. Here is the deal, ladies. I am running this circus now and I am really going to need you to give me the details of the bank accounts. I'm probably just going to take the car too, my Dad has always wanted a roller" I moved out of the chair wandering over to the window again taking another look at the car.

"You think that we are just going to give everything up because you have decided to join the game? You are running with the big boys now, Cullen. Where is your Daddy when you need him, huh?" Marcus kept a low tone as he spoke his eyes never leaving me, I raised my eyebrows in amusement as my Dad entered going to take his spot in the leather chair.

"Right here. Now are we going to do this nicely or do you need a little more seducing?" My Dad asked looking between the two men with a cocky smirk. There was something about his English accent which made him seem more terrifying. My Dad was from the streets of Bethnal Green, London. He had a thick southern tone which made him appear even more cocky than I could ever imagine to be.

"Carlisle, can't we come to some agreement?" Marcus almost pleaded as my Dad picked up my coffee cup finishing the contents with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I thought we already had? You give us the details of the accounts and my boys don't kill you" He said smoothly as he glanced between the three of us as we edged closer taking out our weapons pointing them straight at the two men.

"You are bluffing" Caius laughed with a shake of his head before letting out a blood curdling scream as I pulled the trigger shooting him in the leg.

"We never bluff. There is your pen, Darlin'" My Dad smirked handing one of the pens to Cauis watching him carefully as they wrote down the details of the accounts.

"Not that one.." Marcus whispered giving his brother a nudge with his elbow. "Not the casino.."

"Write it down, that's a good boy" My Dad urged motioning for Caius to continue as he poured himself another cup of coffee taking a quick glance around the office. Caius held onto the bullet wound with one hand shaking in trembling breaths as he finished writing down the last of the account numbers.

"That is it. You have everything. Now let us go.." Cauis almost commanded as the anger seethed from him. I moved to lean against the chair as my Dad checked the accounts with an impressed look on his face as he began to transfer the money into his own account. I could feel my heart almost fluttering in my chest as I watched the total rising with each transfer.

"Alright, they are all yours..better get home to the trouble and strife" My Dad rubbed his hands together pushing himself up from the desk before heading for the door slipping his phone out of his pocket to call my Mom.

"It really has been a pleasure doing business with you" I offered them my most friendly grin nodding for Emmett and Jasper to take their shots.

 **Ohhhh they are engaged! Let me know what you think so far :) Lauren xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Rosalie POV**

I fluffed my hair checking my reflection in the mirror of my cherry red BMW while as I pulled up into the parking lot of San Quentin prison. It had been a couple of weeks since we had taken over from the DiMaggio's and I had been allocated the job of meeting with James at his visitation to give them a deal that he couldn't refuse. Edward had written up a contract which I had memorized to the point of insanity before our meeting. I had chosen the typical outfit for a woman meeting with her fake boyfriend in prison. My hair was styled into bouncy curls which complimented my ruby red lip perfectly. I had chosen a pair of black skinny jeans which I had practically poured myself into and a shirt which showed just the right amount of cleavage. The outfit had all been pre-approved by the boss himself before I had started my journey back to where it had all began. I gave myself a little spritz of perfume before slipping out of the car starting the long trek across the yard towards the reception. I offered the receptionist my sweetest smile as she looked me up and down through her wrinkle framed eyes before tapping in my details.

"Go through there to be searched. No physical contact of any kind." The elderly woman said blankly as she pushed my drivers licence over the rest towards me before turning her attention back to the computer.

"You have my word" I said sarcastically ensuring to salute her before heading down the hallway towards the next set of guards. I bit back a smile seeing the two male guards who were standing by the huge metal detector-the call was in my court on this one but something told me that I was about to have a body search. "Gentlemen, what should I take off first?" I teased with a flutter of my thick lashes watching them share a glance with a slight smirk on their lips.

"Shoes and I'm going to need your purse. Do you have any kind of contraband or weapons?" The tallest guard asked as he began to dig through my Louis Vuitton.

"Just lipstick and tampons" I shrugged slipping my feet out of my red patent heels before making my way through the detector sighing softly hearing the siren.

"Arms out and legs uh...spread" The shorter guard instructed as he stepped in front of me starting to run his hands over my body. I tried to fight back the urge to roll my eyes as he spent a little longer than necessary around the top of my thighs. Emmett would have exploded if he had been here to see me being man handled.

"Satisfied?" I quirked my eyebrow as he straightened himself up motioning for me to collect my belongings. I ran my fingers through my honey blonde hair as I slipped my feet into my heels before heading into the visiting room. My eyes set on James instantly and it almost made my heart sink to think that it was the spot where Edward once sat. James had his hands firmly clasped together as he studied the knots in the wood on the table while he bounced his leg nervously. "James?...Hi" I offered him a warm smile seeing him look up with slight hesitation before relaxing back into his chair.

"That's me.." James said timidly with a little nod as he tried to put on a faint smile.

"What happened to you?" I asked in almost a whisper as I looked over the cuts on his face and the bruises around his neck.

"I can't say...they will kill me"

"How would they ever know?...Do you know who sent me here?" I felt like I was speaking with a small child but I had to do everything in my power to give him some kind of hope. He just had a couple of more weeks to endure before he would be free and out on the streets.

"The boss?" He looked up at me with a little glint in his eye. "Is it true that he is in Pelican Bay?" James whispered leaning a little closer to me his eyes now almost hungry for information. I simply shook my head as a response adding a wiggle of my eyebrows for extra measure.

"He wants you. Would you be willing to live in Vegas?"

"Is that a trick question? Who wouldn't want that?"

"Great, I'll let the boss know and he will be there to pick you up on September 10th...it has been a pleasure" I offered my hand to the man in front of me watching him carefully as he clasped it between his placing a kiss on the back of my hand.

"Paul and Sam are in so much trouble" He chortled as he sat back in his chair watching me leave the room. I stole a last glance at the newest member of Cullen's Cocaine...not the actual name of the company but it always gave Emmett and I a giggle.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **EPOV**

I had been in power for around a month and It was only a matter of waiting until James was released and I could pick up my newest member of the firm. I ran my hand over my stubble while I looked over the numbers from the casino, I couldn't help but roll my eyes hearing Jacob's voice echo through the halls as he announced his arrival. Jacob had been spending more time with us than my own family, I wasn't entirely sure of what he thought our boundaries were. I loosened my tie as I headed down the hall taking a glance out of the window seeing Bella laying out on the lounger in her tiny black bikini while she attempted to tan her creamy skin. I rested against the wall watching Jacob wander outside with his hands pushed into the pockets of his jeans as he took a seat beside her. I could feel the jealousy clench in my chest as Bella laughed softly while she spoke to him giving her a hair a flip over her shoulder. Were they hiding something? Could they really be messing around right under my nose? I shook my head going to change into my shorts before heading out to the pool taking up my space on the lounger beside Bella.

"Hi baby, all done?" Bella asked as she peered at me over the top of her sunglasses before leaning over to kiss me for a moment, I deepened the kiss letting my hand run over the back of her thigh.

"I'm all yours...Jake, I need you to go with Jasper to collect the money from The Moonlight" I instructed as I propped my head up with my arm not leaving any room for argument.

"I thought Emmett was going to do that?"

"I said that I want you to do it. Got it?" I raised my eyebrow watching him bite his lip with a little nod. I knew in the back of my mind that Bella would never cheat on me but I couldn't be entirely sure about Jacob. He was still a young guy with raging hormones and Bella spent most of her days wandering around the house in her bikini.

"Should I go now?" Jacob asked as he pushed himself up from his seat with an awkward smile before heading for the door.

"Do you really have to be mean to him? He is adorable" Bella scolded with a playful glare as she moved to straddle me on the lounger with her hands resting on my chest. I rolled my eyes with a little smirk as I ran my hands over her thighs before dipping under her bikini bottoms with my finger tips.

"He is here all the time. The other day he got a look at me naked because I wandered out of the bathroom after a shower and ended up face to face with him in the hall way" I said with almost a pout as I watched her trying to hide her smirk as she played with the ends of her hair. "Why are you laughing? I was visually violated"

"Awww, did he get a look at your underwear parts?" She cooed with a little laugh as she leaned down leaving a trail of kisses over my neck and collarbone. "I did warn you about wandering around the house naked"

"You do it...not that I am complaining"

"Come for a swim?" She suggested with a seductive smile as she climbed off of me slowly taking off her bikini before diving into the crystal blue water.

"And that ladies and gents will be my wife...what a lucky bastard" I whispered watching her as she swam the length of the pool before appearing at the other side smoothing her hair back away from her face. I quickly kicked off my short before jumping into the water swimming towards her pulling her ankles playfully before appearing beside her. "Do you feel like doing a road trip for your birthday?...Just a little trip back to San Francisco?"

"We are not going anywhere near that place, you can't go back. Why can't someone else go get James? What if someone sees you and they take you away?" Bella's face fell as she spoke her arms snaking around my neck to keep herself afloat.

"I'm a man, not a stray dog" I teased quietly hugging her to me. "I can't let everyone do the running for me...I'm just going to drive to the prison and pick him up. It is not a big deal"

"No, I am going to drive to the prison and pick him up. You are going to sit in a hotel room and wait. Is that clear, Edward Cullen?" Bella's voice was stern and didn't leave me any room for an argument. I rolled my eyes playfully before nodding in agreement before leaning in kissing her deeply letting my hands slip along her thighs to rest on her ass. I tried to hold back a moan as she slipped her hand between us massaging the length of me. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks as I felt a low moan rumble in my chest as she grazed her teeth over my lower lip. "I think I'm going to dry off.." She sighed dramatically as she pushed me away from her before climbing out of the pool.

"What? You can't just do that...get back in here" I almost begged as I looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Promise me that you won't go to San Francisco and I will finish the job. Do we have a deal, Handsome?" She patted my cheek as she headed over to the double cabana bed which was covered with the shade. "All it takes just three little words..." She called from the bed as she laid out across it letting her hands run over her body.

"I love you?" I called over hopefully with a cheesy grin.

"Nope. Try again..." She laughed softly keeping her eyes on me as she moved her hands over her body to passage her breasts, I could feel all of the blood draining from my head and straight to my growing bulge. I rolled my eyes pushing myself out of the pool heading straight for the cabana pushing her legs apart before leaning down capturing her lips with mine. There was no turning back now I couldn't hold back any longer. "What are you going to do to me?" She whispered with wide eyes as she tried to paint her face with an innocent expression. I didn't give her any other response as I pushed her legs to hook around my waist and elevate her hips before moving into her roughly making her gasp my name as her breath caught in her throat. I moved to grip the edge of the bed keeping up the fast rhythm making a symphony of moans leave her beautiful mouth. I could feel the knot building in my stomach feeling her nails running down my spine as she arched her back off of the bed pressing her body against mine.

"Edward? Are you home, Munchkin?" I heard my Mom's voice echo through the house faintly, I brushed it off glancing down at Bella to see if there was any sign of hesitation from her-maybe I was crazy?

"Oh god, don't stop...I'm close..." Bella almost whimpered clinging onto me as her legs tightened around me pulling me closer to her. I tried to hide my smug smirk pulling back slightly to watch her face as her climax quickly approaching. This was my favorite moment of our sex life, I loved watching her eyes fall closed and her lips part as she crimson flush covered her cheeks.

"Edward, we brought...oh my god" My Dad called as he wandered out onto the terrace before immediately spinning on his heel with his hand slapped over his eye.

"Did you find them?" My Mom asked happily as she almost skipped outside before her jaw almost hit the ground seeing Bella and I twisted up like a cinnamon pretzel on the cabana bed. I tried everything in my power to keep Bella's body cover as I glanced over my shoulder giving them a little wave.

"Hi, Mom...I'll be right there" I said casually with my most innocent voice watching my parents rush back inside before turning my attention back to Bella seeing the mortified look on her face.

"We'll be right there? I am legit going to drown myself in the pool...get off me" Bella snapped giving my chest a slap as she pushed me off of her body, I fell back on the bed wrapping my arms around my waist as I burst out into uncontrollable laughter. "I have never been so embarrassed in my whole life...why are you laughing? This isn't funny..your parents now know that we have sex"

"That is what you are worried about? Oh come on, they really don't care" I chuckled trying to compose myself as she tip toed around the edge of the pool grabbing her bikini before darting up the stairs to get dressed. I ran my hand through my hair as I tugged on my shorts before heading to the kitchen to greet my parents. "Sorry about that..." I grinned playfully seeing my parents unpacking the boxes of Chinese food on the kitchen counter.

"I'm just glad that you are happy" My Mom nodded patting my sweaty shoulder giving me a little glare as I took a gulp of orange juice straight from the carton.

"Esme, this is my house now. I can drink from the carton. Alright, I'm going to go change and try to talk Bella down from the roof"

After changing into appropriate clothing we took our seats across from my parents at the dining table starting to eat the selection of Chinese dishes. I felt like a teenage boy again as I stole glances over at my Father who was trying everything in his power not to laugh while Bella sat in silence twirling her fried noodles around her fork.

"So, do you have any news for me?" My Dad asked as he sipped his beer sitting back in his seat trying to break the heavy atmosphere.

"James is leaving San Quentin and I am going to go pick him up. We have a little fight in the pool and that is why we were in the compromising position.."

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you must have completely lost your mind if you think that you even stepping foot inside the state. You are going to stay out of sight, is that clear?" My Mom snapped as she slammed her hand down on the oak table.

"Told you.." Bella whispered with a smirk reaching over to squeeze my thigh lightly. I rolled my eyes eating some of the vegetables on my plate finally admitting defeat...or so they thought.

 **Poor Bella haha...does Jake really like her or is Edward being crazy? Let me know what you think! Lauren xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**BPOV**

How do you tell your fiancé that you are still in contact with your parents? It may be a small task for a normal couple but when you are engaged to the alpha of a completely illegal organisation it made things all the more complicated. I twirled my hair around my finger tips watching Edward sleeping beside me in our huge bed. He looked like a different person while he slept, he looked so serene and almost innocent which was the polar opposite to his usual animated but dangerous self. I bit back a little laugh as he mumbled to himself in his sleep shuffling to pull the covers up around his shoulders hiding his face in the pillow. I leaned over kissing his temple before slipping out of bed starting to get myself dressed. I quickly ran a brush through my wavy hair letting it hang around my shoulders in my natural curls, I pulled on a pair of ripped jean shorts and an over-sized flannel shirt before jogging down the stairs to my car. Edward always slept like the dead so I took my early mornings as a chance to call my Mom and ensure her of my safety. Of course she didn't know the full story but she was aware that I was currently travelling with my friends. I ran my hand through my hair as I headed into the little coffee shop ordering my usual caramel latte before taking a seat at a table towards the back of the shop. I drummed my fingers on the table while I waited to hear the familiar sound of my Mom's voice.

"Morning honey bunny" My Mom said happily after a couple of rings, I loved hearing her voice it was the only thing that I had to keep me close to home now. "How are you this morning? Are the girls still sleeping?"

"Morning...yeah, Alice is out cold. We went out last night" I smiled slightly feeling my eyes fill up as I built up the lie in my mind. "Rose stayed with a guy so we are just going to wait for her to come back and then make tracks"

"I'm so glad that you are having a great time. Where are you headed next? Somewhere hot I hope"

"We are hitting Bourbon Street tonight..how is Dad doing?"

"Oh you now how your Father is. Working around the clock to keep the streets safe..Bella, can I ask you a question?" My Mom asked seriously with a little sigh which made my heart almost stop in my chest. It was the same tone that I heard whenever I had broken a curfew or I had been caught in the wrong.

"Sure? Is everything okay?"

"I want to know why a girl of your age who is on a road trip with her friends isn't posting photos all over their social media. You haven't sent me any photographs and I would love to see some of the places where you have been. Honey, are you really with the girls?"

"What? Of course...I wouldn't lie about that.." I laughed nervously feeling my palms becoming clammy while I spoke.

"Whatever you say. Look, it doesn't matter where you are just as long as you are safe. You know that you can call me and I would come and get you. It doesn't matter if that means a bus ride or a plane ride...okay?" Her tone softened slightly as she spoke and I could almost hear the smile in her voice. I couldn't stop the tears welling in my eyes as the lump built in my throat, I sucked in a deep breath to compose myself before taking a sip of coffee.

"I really am safe, I promise. I have to go but I will call you on Thursday, okay?" I put on my happiest voice as we both said our goodbyes before hanging up the phone letting the tears spill over. I love every moment of my life with Edward and he was the missing piece of me but It didn't make leaving my parents any easier. It wasn't something that I could ever speak to him about after all of the times he had offered to drive me back home before he disappeared in the cloud of dust in his path. I covered my face taking in a deep breath to compose myself quickly wiping the tears from my face.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Jacob asked softly as he rested his hand on my shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze. I looked up offering him a small smile watching him take a seat across from me with his Strawberries and cream frappe. I raised my eyebrow slightly watching him take a long and satisfied gulp from the plastic cup. "What? They are a taste sensation...don't tell Edward that I drink these"

"I really don't think that Edward would mind" I laughed a little clasping my hands around the warm mug.

"Are you going to tell me why you were so upset? Did you guys have a fight?"

"No, nothing like that...if I tell you something do you think you can just keep it between the two of us?" I asked as I bit my lower lip nervously watching him relax back in his chair giving me a reassuring smile.

"You have my word. If I tell anyone you can have Edward kill me himself" Jake teased with a musical chuckle as he took another gulp from the pink creamy goodness.

"Edward is the one that doesn't need to know about this. I have been in contact with my parents...I know that it is a huge risk but I couldn't just cut them off like that. My parents think that I am on a road trip with a couple of friends"

"Isn't your Dad a cop? You know that Edward will go insane if he finds out.."

"And that is exactly why you can't tell him. He is under enough pressure right now without this hanging over his head. Jacob, just keep your mouth closed until I tell him myself"

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **EPOV**

Waking alone really had to be the worst way to start the day, I hated the mornings when Bella wasn't nestled into my chest with her legs tangled around mine. I loved the feeling of her warm body against mine and the feeling of her breath tickling my neck while she clung onto me like a spider monkey. I kicked off the covers going to change into my jersey shorts and baggy t-shirt before grabbing my Ipod heading out into the cool air of the morning as the sun began to burst through the trees. It still felt so strange to be able to leave the house whenever I wanted to, after seven years of doing everything to the letter I still struggled with functioning with normal life. Even in my normal day to day life I seemed to follow the instructions that my Father fed through to me. I had no idea where I would be today if it wasn't for my Father to keep me sane and grounded, he seemed to see something in me that no one else did. I still felt like a loose cannon and I found it so hard to keep myself composed and be the gentleman he had sculpted me in to. I began to jog through the streets feeling the sweat beading on my forehead as the sun scorched my skin.

"Oh god..not good.." I whispered to myself my eyes widening as the police car rolled through the street slowing down slightly as they passed. I kept my eyes forward trying to keep up the same pace and hide any panic on my face.

"Excuse me, sir? Do you like around here?" The cop asked as he rolled down the window of the car pulling to a stop beside me.

"Yeah just a few streets back" I nodded offering them a smile as I wiped my face with the collar of my shirt stepping a little closer glancing between the two men in the car. "Can I help you with something?"

"This man was reported missing by his family. His name is Austin Harrod, have you seen him?" The police officer asked as he handed over a photo of one of the men that I had taken out over two months ago which made my heart almost come to a halt in my chest. I studied the photo for a moment with a little frown in the hope that my pantomime would be convincing enough for them.

"Nope. Sorry, Bud. I mean the area is pretty small so anyone out of the ordinary definitely stands out..I'll keep an eye out though" I nodded with my usual charming smile watching him drop the photo back into the file with a nod.

"No problem, thanks. Have a great day"

"You too.." I nodded putting in my earphones again trying to compose myself as I began to jog as fast as my legs could carry me. What the hell was I going to do now that they were looking for one of my murder victims? I sprinted towards the house heading straight up to the office grabbing my phone to call my Dad. I paced down the hallway listening to the phone ring until it hit his voicemail-what the hell was he doing that was more important than me? I rang him over and over again before finally admitting defeat going to shower of the sweat which now pooled on my body from the run and the pure fear. I ran my hands through my hair letting the hot water run over my muscles in an attempt to soothe the panic which was rushing through my body. After lathering my body with the minty flavored soap I climbed out getting dressed into a pair of jeans and a fitted white t-shirt letting my hair air dry into my usual floppy style. I wandered through the house trying to call my Dad again as I headed for kitchen seeing Jacob sitting at the table flipping through his phone.

"Hey...this is a surprise" I said blankly as I grabbed myself a bottle of water leaning against the counter watching a smile spread over his face as he looked me up and down with a slight sparkle in his eye.

"Edward, I really need to speak to you about something..." Jacob said as he pushed his phone into his jeans going to grab himself a glass of orange juice.

"Alright? Should I be worried?" I raised my eyebrow heading outside with him wandering over to the shaded area of the pool area taking a couple of sips of the ice water. "Come on, what are you chewing on?" I sighed softly squeezing his shoulder reassuringly seeing a little glimmer of excitement. "Just before we talk I need to know something and I just need to get it out there. Do you have a thing for Bella?" I asked calmly with a slight raise of my eyebrow as I watched his face carefully for a reaction.

"What? God no..." He scoffed with a laugh before composing himself looking at me with an almost mortified look. "Not that there is anything wrong with her, she just isn't my type..."

"Oh? What is your type? Do you have anyone that you are interested in?"

"Actually there is someone and I just...I don't know what to do...Oh god" Jacob sighed with a deep frown on his face before setting down the glass of juice on the table staring at me for a moment. I gave him a expectant look while I waited for him to spit out whatever was going around in his mind. I felt my body freeze in pure shock as Jake stepped forward grabbing my face between his hands leaning in pressing his lips to mine for a moment before pulling back with a shy smile. "It isn't Bella that I have a thing for...it's you"

"Oh...wow...okay" I nodded trying to wrap my head around what had just happened. I moved to sit on the edge of one of the sun loungers motioning for Jacob to sit down across from me. "Me? Are you entirely sure?"

"Oh trust me. I am sure. Don't worry, I know that nothing would ever happen" He waved it off as he took a gulp of his juice with a satisfied smile.

"Yeah..just a little too much penis for me i'm afraid" I joked with a laugh watching him roll his eyes playfully. "But if I ever change my mind then you will be the top of my list" I patted his shoulder with a shake of my head in slight disbelief.

"Edward, does this change anything between us? Can I still work for you?"

"What? Are you crazy? I'm not about to fire you for that. It is actually kind of flattering, I didn't think anyone would like me with this huge fucking scar" I sighed deeply moving to lay back against the lounger running my hand through my damp hair. Jake reclined back with a shrug of his shoulders as he looked out onto the glittering water of the pool.

"I know that it bothers you just it really doesn't look bad. Thank you for not punching me.." He teased with a slight chuckle as he glanced at me from the corner of his eye. I drained the rest of the water from the bottle while we both sat quietly just soaking up the mid-afternoon sun.

"Jake, I have a question. Why me? I have been such a dick to you"

"Remember my first day when you made up my bed for me? You were just so nice and then you had this super hard image but I just saw something different. I guess it is the same thing that Bella sees in you...I promise that I won't make it creepy though. Just promise that you won't tell any of the other guys?"

"I would never. I'm starving, come on i'll make us something" I rolled my eyes with a chuckle as he hopped up from the lounger with a grin at the mere mention of food.

 **Oh Jacob...haha. What is going to happen to Edward? Will Renee come and visit Bella? Let me know what you think! Lauren xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**EPOV**

Living with someone day in and day out gives you a pretty good idea of when they are being their every day selves and when they are laying the groundwork to lay some big news on you. I was currently laying back on the bed with my arm propping up my head while Bella had her mouth wrapped around my length. It was a morning surprise and one of which never happened unless we were making up after a fight or she was trying to sweeten me up. I ran my hand through her brunette hair pushing it away from her face to take in the full view of her as she moaned around me glancing up through her lashes. My grip tightened on the pillow by my head as the knot in my stomach build with every swipe of her tongue. I let out a low moan as my orgasm took over pouring into her mouth.

"Oh god...what a wake up" I mumbled with flushed cheeks as she ran her tongue playfully around my tip before kissing her way back up my body.

"Now I am going to go and make you waffles and bacon" Bella grinned playfully going to crawl to the end of the bed. My brows knitted together in a frown as I wrapped my hand around her ankles pulling her back up the bed moving to lean over her with my crotch pressed against her ass, I lowered my mouth to ear putting my hands on either side of her to keep her in place.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on? huh?" I taunted quietly leaving kisses along her neck and nibbling below her ear hearing her breath catch in her throat.

"I don't know what you mean..i'm just being nice" She responded in barley a whisper as I nudged her legs open with my knee before slipping my hand between her legs massaging her slowly earning myself a moan.

"Nothing on your mind at all? Nothing you want to tell me, baby?" I challenged as I slowly slipped two fingers into her starting to move my hand at an agonizingly slow pace. My usual smug smirk crossed my lips as she arched her back pressing herself back against me as her hands gripped the white sheet. "Nothing..." She whimpered as she bit her lower lip resting her head on the bed.

"Okay, good" I said simply pulling my hand away giving her ass a swift slap before climbing off of the bed heading for the bathroom. I tried to fight back a chuckle as she yelled her protests from the bedroom as I started the shower running to wash away the events of the morning. I changed myself into a pair of jeans and fitted shirt before heading down to the kitchen seeing Bella floating around the kitchen in a white summer dress with her hair piled up into a bun on top of her head. I cleared my throat as I poured myself a mug of coffee going to take a seat at the breakfast bar watching her as she put all of her effort into ignoring me. It was only a matter of time before I felt her full wrath.

"You know, I have seen less painful torture techniques used in a Vietnamese prison camp." She snapped as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Maybe I should change my methods?"

"Yeah, maybe you should. Rather than getting me all worked up why don't you just stick pins in my eyes. Thank god for vibrators is all I can say to your little trick"

"You can't stay mad at me forever. Whatever is going on you know that I am going to find out at some point. We have a ten hour car ride tomorrow so I suggest that you cheer up a little" I shrugged grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl heading up to my office to check over the plans for our trip back to San Quentin to pick up James.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **BPOV**

The day had come for us to ride back to San Francisco to pick up the newest addition to Edward's mob. I chewed my thumb nail nervously while we drove along the long roads back to the place that I once called home. Did I tell Edward that I had arranged to meet my parents for lunch or just leave him in the hotel room with the excuse that I was going to look for wedding dresses? I knew that he wouldn't need the additional stress on this trip but I just had to see my parents again, I needed to know that they were both happy and healthy. I watched Edward while he drove with his hands gripping the wheel as the music filled the car. I gave him a half smile as he chewed his gum putting on his sunglasses as the sun glared down on us. I felt my heart twisting in my chest and my palms becoming sweaty while I rehearsed my speech in my mind. This was it.

"Honey...can we talk? It is kind of about yesterday" I kept my tone even while I spoke and my eyes glued firmly to the road ahead of us.

"Oh god, is this about the sex thing? It was supposed to be a joke. I know that you are hiding something so you may as well just give it up now" He rolled his eyes running his hand through his copper hair.

"That is what I am trying to do if you would stop talking for just a second. Jesus Christ, it is like trying to speak to a Furby" I snapped throwing my hands up in defeat before hitting his shoulder lightly seeing his lips turn into his usual crooked smile. "So...I...well I have been in contact with my parents over the last couple of weeks. Just phone calls but when I found out that we were heading home I arranged a lunch date with them" I began to say with a deep exhale of relief that the weight was finally being lifted from my shoulders. I watched Edward carefully as his grip tightened causing the veins in his forearms to almost burst out of his tattooed skin.

"Are you insane? Did you get some kind of head injury? You are meeting with your Dad who is a COP for a spot of light lunch while your fiancé who happens to be a serial killer goes to pick up an ex-drug dealer from prison. Is that what is happening this weekend? How stupid can you be?! What if he runs a trace on your phone and follows you here. What do you plan on telling him about the guns and the bodies buried under our basement? Lets just let him have a field day with that shall we" Edward's tone was harsh and cold as his voice rose into a yell. My eyes stung with tears behind my sunglasses as I wrapped my arms around myself turning to look out of the passenger window. "The lunch isn't happening and you are not going to call them again. Is that understood?"

"You cant just order me around. I am not one of your little mob, I am your girlfriend. How would you feel if you didn't speak to your parents?" I sniffled wiping my cheeks with the back of my hand finally daring to look at him.

"Hey, I did that for seven years. Don't pull the prison card with me because from what I remember you have one on the body count too"

"I am meeting up with them and you are just going to have to deal with it. Order some room service and just chill the fuck out. I will be gone for an hour tops"

"No you won't because it isn't happening and this isn't up for discussion." He said finally before turning his attention back to the road ahead. The rest of the drive consisted of silence and tiny grunts in response to any questions regarding needing a bathroom break to stopping for food. I ran my hand through my hair as we pulled into the parking lot of the little motel just outside of the city. I scrunched my nose in minor disgust as Edward headed to the reception area paying for the room for the night. I had a feeling that I would be sleeping with my jeans tucked into my socks tonight in case I woke up with a mouse crawling up my leg. "Let's go." He said coldly like he was speaking to one of his employee's before grabbing our bag from the trunk heading over to room six.

"I'm exhausted.." I said simply as we stepped into the dark little room to be met by wallpaper which was stained by damp and a double bed which took pride of place in the center of the wall. "Are you going straight to sleep or are we actually going to speak about the fight?"

"I have a long drive tomorrow" He kicked off his boots before flopping down on the bed with a groan as he shuffled around in an attempt to get comfortable on the cement mattress. I nodded with a sigh as I crawled onto my own side of the bed feeling every spring digging into my body. I bounced around groaning in frustration as I contorted myself in any position that I could in an attempt to get mildly comfortable. I would be lucky if I could walk tomorrow let alone wander around the city with my Mom.

"Are you sleeping yet?" I whispered glancing over my shoulder hearing his even breathing as he lay beside me.

"...Come over here" He sighed deeply pulling me over to him moving me to lay on his chest, I couldn't help but smile as I nuzzled my face into his neck tangling my legs with his. "I could sleep on the edge of the cliff"

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I just knew that you were already so stressed but I couldn't just ignore my parents. My Dad would have sent out a search party for me if I didn't keep in contact with them.." I rambled while tracing shapes on his side under his shirt.

"Stop, just stop..you go have lunch and then I will swing around and pick you up from my old place. You need to be outside that house at 2pm"

"...I love you so much" I couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my face as I leaned up kissing him deeply resting my hand on his cheek. "Please be careful tomorrow"

"Careful is my middle name...now, let's finish off what we started" He teased with a little laugh rolling us over moving between my legs pretending to bite my neck with a growl.

"You are such a nerd" I screamed with a laugh watching him as he pulled back unfastening my jeans. "Oh god this bed is so disgusting!"

"We need to add to the jizz stains, come on.."

"Fine...just don't get it on the ceiling"

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **EPOV**

My uniform was needed if I was going to play my part while picking up James from the prison. I had dressed myself in a pair of grey slacks and a slim fitting white button down shirt which I had teamed with a pair of sunglasses to cover at least some of my face. I had said my extremely anxious goodbyes to Bella as she hopped into a cab to enjoy her burger and fries with her parents, I knew that I was going to be unsettled for the entire day until she was in my grasp again. What if they scooped her right off of the street after collecting up the evidence against her from the corpse? I tried to block the image out of my head as I drove towards San Quentin, I was focused on the job at hand and I couldn't let myself consider any other circumstance than driving back to Vegas with my girl and my newest employee. I had arranged to meet with James outside the grounds of the prison before heading back to the city to pick up Bella. I rolled my car to a stop at the side of the dusty road letting my eyes scan the high metal fences and the rows of windows on the building that I once called home.

 _'How are things going? Did you make it to the restaurant xxx'-Edward_

 _'I'm here just sipping an Apple Martini. I'm going to bring you a piece of the chocolate cake for letting me go on top last night ;) xxx'-Bella_

 _'I could't let you lay on the disgusting mattress while I was rocking your world xxx'-Edward_

I dropped my phone back into my pocket with a little chuckle as I rubbed my hand over my stubble watching the road ahead for any sign of James. I sat for what seemed like forever and the heat was almost becoming unbearable in the car. I reached for the handle of the door before slumping in my seat seeing the prison bus approaching to drop off another gang of men who had stepped on the wrong side of the law. I felt relief wash over me as I saw the figure of James strolling along the side of the road with a bag thrown over his shoulder as he came into sight I could see the scruffy beard which was almost his signature look by now.

"Look who it is...I wish I could say that you look great" I laughed a little as he climbed into the car tossing his bag of belongings into the back seat.

"We aren't all millionaires, Boss" James commented in his usual gruff voice which was soon followed by a chuckle. "Is there any chance of a beer? Just a tiny one.."

"We'll go get Bella and then we will go find a bar or something. Are you going to explain why your face looks like that now or do I have to wait?" I quirked my eyebrow starting to drive back to the city. James shifted in his seat awkwardly as she slipped his arms out of his brown leather jacket leaving him in an old grey t-shirt that he had been picked up in.

"Sam and Paul liked to use me as their commissary...I gave up my snacks but they still beat the shit out of me. After Jake got out Garrett found his own place with someone else and it just kind of left me high and dry"

"I'm sorry that I just left you guys like that but I had to jump ship when I got the chance" I gave him an apologetic smile as he dragged his hand through his scruffy hair.

"It's fine now...are you still screwing the guard?"

"Kind of..she is my fiancée now. We are picking her up now so please be nice...wait, you knew about us?"

"Uh, yes? Did you see any of the other guys laughing with a guard in the hall way? Torres also kind of knew...apparently he paid a lot of visits to you while you were waiting for your trial? Yeah he was checking on your for her" James explained casually as he started to rummage through my glove box taking out a pair of Bella's sunglasses and one of her strawberry lip balms.

"Is there anything else that I should know?"

"Sam got out...Paul is due out pretty soon too"

"Good thing that I am a great shot then, huh?" I teased with a laugh as I pulled onto the street rolling towards my old house seeing Bella lingering on the sidewalk with her phone in her hand. Her eyes lit up as she set eyes on me running towards the car jumping into the backseat and leaning forward pecking the corner of my lips. "James this is Bella, Bella this is James" I motioned between them doing the introductions while James held out his hand to her shaking it delicately. "We are going to grab a beer before we head back if that is cool with you, babe?"

"If you are sure...just one though. In a tiny bar somewhere.." Bella nodded in agreement as she sat back in her seat twirling her hair around her finger tips. "That one looks empty enough" She squeezed my shoulder pointing towards a little bar down one of the backstreets.

"It is so weird seeing you both in regular clothes, it is kind of trippy" James laughed a little as we headed into the bar, I nodded for him to go and take a seat at one of the tables towards the back while Bella slipped between my body and bar.

"I'm glad to have you back...I sound so possessive don't I?" I groaned quietly leaning down kissing along her flushed cheek while we waited to be served. "What are you having, Beautiful?"

"Hi, could I get two Corona's and a vodka and cranberry juice please" Bella ordered with a smile as she traced her hands over mine as I leaned against the bar. "Did he say what happened to his face? It is pretty fucked up"

"Sam and Paul, they are going to be out on the streets again soon so I need to watch my back. I have the cops looking for one of the guys that I...you know...and now this. I will be lucky if I make it to Christmas without a heart attack" I teased wandering over to the table with her taking a seat beside Bella resting my hand on the inside of her thigh. We settled into conversation about what our next steps were going to be and what Jacob had been doing for me since he left the prison. "I'll be back in a second" I placed a kiss on Bella's head before heading to the back of the bar going into the bathroom seeing one other guy in there. He stood with a tall stance with thick black hair on top of his head which matched his olive skin perfectly. I walked casually over to the urinal keeping my eyes forward as the man wandered over to the sinks starting to wash his hands. I soon followed suit stealing a glance at him in the mirror seeing a face which made the color drain from my skin. Standing there in the bathroom of the bar was Officer Torres in a pair of washed blue jeans and a black button down shirt.

"...I knew that you didn't make it there" Torres said finally as he fixed his hair in the mirror before turning to me leaning against the counter. I felt a lump rising in my throat as I dried my hands on the blue paper towel with an anxious clear of my throat. "You look good, Cullen"

"Yeah, thanks...just tell me now. Am I fucked?" I stated simply as I finally turned to him daring to meet his gaze as he lips turned into a slight smile on his clean shaven face.

"Honestly? I should drag your ass in there right now but I don't think that it was the best place for you...have you ever seen a man going insane right before your eyes? Do you have idea how crazy you looked while you were locked in that cell?"

"No?...It was that bad?" I let out a little laugh as I ran my hands over my face with a groan.

"Cullen, you were mumbling to yourself while pacing up and down the room. I won't make the call but I suggest that you get your ass out of here and back into your car right now. Got it?" He said sternly before patting my shoulder heading out of the bar, I followed closely behind seeing Bella's eyes widen as she gulped down the last of her drink.

"Let's go"

 **Long time since I updated but this one was for Fran! I hope you enjoyed it and I promise that I will spend less time with my new kittens haha. Let me know what you think :) Lauren xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**EPOV**

A million thoughts were racing through my mind right now and I had no idea how to handle them. Things were starting to pile up and I didn't know how to keep everything in line while staying on the right side of the fence. I felt myself becoming so wrapped up in real life that the fact that I was an escaped convict seemed to just slip my mind. I drummed my finger tips on the desk as I chewed the end of my pen waiting for my family to come over for dinner. I needed to speak to everything involved in the firm to discuss the plan if the police caught up with me again. I felt my heart clench in my chest as the voices of my family echoed downstairs as they made their entrance, I made a quick stop at the bathroom checking my reflection in the mirror.

"Get it together.." I whispered splashing my flushed face with cold water to wash away the dew which pooled on my forehead. "You are going to stay here...they don't know" I mumbled clenching the white porcelain keeping my eyes fixed on myself in the mirror as my heart began to twist in my chest. I almost jumped right out of my skin hearing a gentle knock on the door before my Father entered with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"What is going on in here then?" He asked casually as he perched on the edge of the tub keeping his eyes fixed on me.

"Nothing. Just washing up" I shrugged putting on a smile as I dried my face on the white fluffy towel turning for the door.

"Wait up. I need you to speak to me, Edward...you are my son and I can read you like a book. What is going on in here?" My Dad asked calmly as he slipped around me to stand against the door keeping me in place before brushing my hair back from my forehead. I could feel everything crumbling around me as I dragged my hands over my face sucking in a shaky breath as stepped back leaning against the cold wall. "Just take a deep breath and then tell me...nice deep breath" He soothed as he rubbed my arms calming taking a couple of deep breaths with me.

"There are some things that I haven't told you and I cant hold on to them any more"

"So lets talk it out? What is the first one? Here lets have a drink while we talk" He teased as he filled up one of the little glasses with tap water handing it over to me. I took a little sip as I slid down the wall moving to sit on the ground.

"So when I was jogging a couple of cops stopped me to ask about a missing person. This missing person turned out to be a guy that I killed when I was under Aro."

"That isn't so bad. They will have nothing on you. What is next?"

"Bella has been speaking with a parents and she had lunch with them when we went to pick up James. Her Dad is a cop.."

"Oh...well I guess as long as she keeps them sweet they will have no reason to believe that anything is wrong?" He shrugged as he sipped the water with a little smile seeing me starting to relax.

"...When we were in San Francisco we stopped for a beer and I may have run into one of the guards who used to more or less be assigned to me because I was such a fucking nightmare" I kept my eyes fixed on the ground while I spoke knowing that he would be less than pleased. "He let me go though..."

"Just like that? A prison guard just let a convicted murderer slip straight past him without another question? What if he told them all back at the prison and they are on a man hunt for you?!" My Fathers voice raised instantly as he pushed himself up from his seat pacing up and down the bathroom.

"Don't yell at me! Can't you see that I am freaking out? Just be nice for once" I grumbled gulping down the rest of the icy water seeing him slump back down with a huff. "He said that I was pretty much insane and prison wasn't good for me"

"Ohhhhh so this prison guard is a qualified quack too?"

"What the hell does that mean? I am not crazy. I just have a lot on my shoulders.." I shrugged pushing myself to my feet heading for the door hearing him laugh slightly.

"Sane people don't beat other people to death with a million witnesses. Lets just go get dinner and then we can figure this out"

"Oh the guys who did this to my face are also out on the streets now too so maybe they will do the other side and I'll go the full Heath Ledger?" I rolled my eyes heading downstairs putting on a smile for my Mom as I leaned down kissing her cheek before taking my seat beside Bella as the long dining table. Most of the evening was spent listening to the white noise of my family chatting amongst themselves about what they had been doing with themselves while I sat back in my seat with my eyes fixed on the plate in front of me. I glanced up feeling Bella discreetly squeeze my thigh to get my attention as she took a sip of her wine.

"Are you okay?" She whispered leaning in pecking my lips lightly.

"Great" I nodded getting up from my seat collecting up the plates heading to the safety of the kitchen to take a moment. I rested back against the counter eyeing the bottles of liquor which were set out across from me almost calling my name. I needed anything that I could get right now to suppress the over drive which was working me into an almost uncontrollable state. I swiped the bottle of Whiskey from the counter before heading outside going to sit by the pool kicking off my shoes before putting my feet into the cool water. I took a couple of gulps my face screwing up as the liquor burnt my throat and instantly warmed my stomach. It was an almost comforting burn and made me feel oddly calm knowing that I felt something other than anger and angst. I watched everyone saying their goodbyes after chatting for a little while before making their way to the door hugging Bella as they made their exit. I took a another gulp as she eyed me carefully before nodding for me to come inside.

"What now" I mumbled grabbing the bottle going up to the house raising my eyebrow slightly as she folded her arms over her chest. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You just left your family sitting around the table while you took yourself outside for a little drink. That was extremely rude" Bella snapped as she headed for the stairs unzipping her dress on her way to the bedroom.

"I am sooo sorry that I couldn't handle any more small talk while we tucked into our cheesecake. I have a lot going on right now"

"Oh you have a lot going on? I am in this too, Edward. It seems to escape your mind that I am the one who assisted you with your break out on top of murdering someone." She huffed as she dropped her jewelry on the dresser before slipping out of her dress.

"My heart bleeds for you it really does. How is Officer Swan doing these days? Is he still employed in the police force?" I asked casually with a raise of my eyebrow as I slipped off my shirt hearing her take in a sharp breath. "While you are lounging by the pool and curling your hair I will worry about the hard parts. Don't worry about that, Honey"

"Are you going to explain to me why the hell you are being like this? I suggest that you lose this bullshit attitude before you say another word to me. I am your fiancee and I thought that we were in this together.."

"You have no idea what I have going on right now, Bella! You are not the one out there just taking down any one who threatens to try and knock us down from where we are!"

"How am I supposed to know these things if you don't speak to me!" She yelled slamming the dresser closed as she changed into her pajama shorts and tank top before pulling her hair into a messy ponytail. "You are always so closed off and I have no fucking clue what is going on with you! You have this image that you are tough and you don't need anyone at all and I am starting to wonder if that is the real you because I haven't seen the Edward that I fell in love with for a long while"

"I am scared, Bella! I am scared. Is that what you want me to say?! I am absolutely terrified of someone ruining what we have! I am scared of being throw back in prison and I am scared that Sam and Paul will find me and finally get what they wanted!" I could feel my entire body tense as the words fell from my mouth, I slammed my hand against the wall as I made my exit leaving her in the bedroom with tear filled eyes. I did exactly what I did best at any sign of feelings-I tried to turn myself off. I headed out for the pool sitting on the cabana dragging my hands through my hair with a groan letting my eyes fall closed for a moment in an attempt to compose myself. It was an extremely rare occasion that I broke down my walls but I couldn't fight anymore I had to let Bella in if we were ever going to have a future together. "You are such a fucking idiot" I whispered flopping back on the mattress putting my arm over my eyes just listening to the soft trickle of the water of the fountain.

"Is this seat taken?" Bella's voice interrupted my thoughts as she crawled onto the bed beside me placing little kisses over my chest before pulling my arm away from my eyes. "I'm sorry for yelling at you...I brought cheesecake?" She offered me a half smile as she spooned some of the blueberry cheesecake into my mouth before pecking my lips.

"I yelled too..I'm sorry for everything about me. Nothing about me should draw you in or give you any reason to love me" I shrugged as I fiddled with the edge of the pillow. "I am a murderer."

"No. You are one of the most passionate and intelligent men I have ever met. You make me feel safe like no one else ever could and I just love everything about you. I love that there seems to be a little part of you that is just for me, I love your groggy morning voice, I love that you care about your family and most of all I love that you are mine." She spoke softly as she laid beside me taking a bite of the cheesecake while running her fingers through my hair soothingly. "You know that you can talk to me about how you are feeling, right? I am not one of the guys..I am your fiancee and you better believe that I will be right by your side on your best and worst days"

"I never really spoke to anyone about it. I just turned myself off after this one night after I was taken into the jail. I think I was kind of in shock when I first killed Bobby and then as soon as I was locked in the cell without my own clothes and no way of my Dad saving me it really hit me. I just sat on the bed and cried for the whole night because I knew that I was done. I wouldn't be going to college and I wouldn't have a real 21st birthday party...my only life would be inside of these four walls..." I began to explain keeping my eyes firmly fixed on the black sky above us.

"How did you just turn off your emotions? I couldn't sleep for the longest time after what I did.."

"When you take a look around the yard and you realize that you are a scrawny kid who could be snapped in half like twig it soon sobers you up. I put everything that I had into working out and slowly making a name for myself." I couldn't help but laugh slightly turning to look at her seeing a slightly horrified look on her face. "If I tell you something do you promise that you won't get mad?"

"Should I have a reason to be mad?"

"I guess not...I don't know if it is common but I sometimes have these thoughts. I don't exactly know if they are thoughts or it is all just a figure of my imagination. When I was in solitary apparently I used to speak to myself but I wasn't speaking to myself...I was talking to Bobby" I kept my voice low with my eyes fixed on her face seeing her brows pull together into a deep frown. "I'm not crazy"

"Did I say that I thought you were crazy?" She asked with a raise of her eyebrow as she leaned in kissing me for a moment. "What kind of stuff does he say?"

"It is only a matter of time before they come for me..."

"Edward, nothing is going to happen to you. I promise that I won't let anything happen to you, okay?" Bella tried with everything she had to reassure me but the tears in her eyes told a different story. Was she scared of me? What if I woke up tomorrow to be greeted by an empty bed? "I love you, okay? I am going to keep you safe" She whispered wrapping her arms around me pulling me to lay against her chest as a few stray tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I love you too...I promise that I'm not crazy" I mumbled against her chest letting my eyes fall closed listening to the gentle flutter of her heartbeat.

"Maybe you should go see someone? Just for a little chat?" She suggested in barley a whisper as she placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Where am I going to go? I can't go to a doctor I just have to deal with it...I sometimes think that I was safer in prison"

"You belong here with me, okay? How about we go and get into bed and turn on a movie?"

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **BPOV**

What else could I do with Edward other than wrap him in cotton wool and keep him close by to me at all times? Did I tell his parents about his confession or just keep it between the two of us? What if he couldn't take it anymore and he did something extremely stupid? I offered him a smile as I ate my cereal watching him flipping through some of the paper work from the casino. I didn't want to bother him but now I felt like I had to watch his every move.

"Edward, why don't you have some breakfast? We could just hang by the pool today? Last night was pretty intense.."

"I'd love to but I have to go to a couple of meetings and show James around today. I'll grab something while I'm out" Edward replied so casually that you would never believe that our conversation happened last night. Was he really going to just ignore everything that he had told me?

"I don't think that the best thing would be hanging around that stuff today...I would kind of like you to stay home"

"Babe, I really wish I could but I have to work. I'll be home as soon as I can and then I am all yours" He offered me his most convincing smile as he leaned in pecking my lips before heading for the stairs to get himself ready. I watched him as he jogged up the stairs before bringing up Alice's number in my phone taking a deep breath as I typed out my message to her.

 _'Edward needs help. Can we meet later? xx'-Bella_

 _'What happened? Is he alright? xx'-Alice_

 _'I wish I knew the answer to that..I am really worried about him xx'-Bella._

I waited for Edward to make his exit before changing into a pair of black skinny jeans and lace shirt before heading over to Alice and Jasper's place. I knew that what Edward had shared with me was for my ears only but this was too much for me to handle alone. His talents included piano, murder, persuasion and lying. I had never known anyone use words like he did, he could give you a charming smile and a wiggle of his eyebrows all the while building a complete second life for himself. I had fallen so in love with him that I forgot about the reasons why the guards kept a special watch over him. He was extremely talented with his fists and with his mind and it had always been said that they were a lethal combination. I gave a hesitant knock as I lingered on the door step hearing the chatter from inside before Jasper opened the door with a warm smile.

"Hey, long time no see" He teased nodding for me to come inside.

"No kidding, you look so different" I laughed softly going through to the living room seeing Alice perched on the couch with ice tea poured into glasses on the table. "Hi, Allie. I'm really sorry to drop this on you guys but I am really worried about Edward"

"It's fine. Sit down...did he do something stupid...or I guess you could say more stupid?" Alice asked with a slight frown as she smoothed her hands over her skirt while Jasper took his seat in the leather arm chair. I began to explain the story to them in as much detail as I could muster without letting myself become upset again. I felt like I had been spun around and pushed out into the darkness with this. Jasper took a long gulp of the ice tea before clasping the dewy glass between his strong hands while he processed everything that I had told them.

"They are going to come for him?" Jasper eventually questioned almost to himself as he kept his eyes fixed on the window in front of him.

"Who exactly is they? The guys who attacked him in prison?" Alice asked as she ran her hand through her glossy hair with a deep sigh.

"That's what I thought but I feel like it may mean like a metaphorical 'they'? Kind of like judgement day?"

"I'm going to go to the casino and just keep my eye on him. I'll see you guys later" Jasper nodded as he leaned down pecking Alice's lips before heading for the door. I settled back against the couch talking things over with Alice for a little while longer while twirling the ends of my hair around my finger tips.

"Can I say something really out of line?...Well maybe it isn't but whatever" Alice frowned as she turned to me looking over my body before lifting her eyes back to my face with a smile. "You look fuller.."

"Fuller? In a bad way?" I asked with wide eyes looking down at myself smoothing my hand over my stomach.

"Just your hip and bobby area really..."

"Oh, I haven't been doing anything different" I began with a shrug before slipping my phone of my pocket looking through my calendar. "No way...eight weeks..." I whispered as the color drained from my face looking at my best friend with wide eyes. "It can't be. Not now and not ever"

"Walmart?"

 **Ohhhh is Edward crazy or is he torturing himself? What will the test say and how will Edward take it? Who knows...let me know what you think! Lauren xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**EPOV**

How did do you begin to try and have a normal relationship with your fiancee after admitting to her that you hear voices in your head? How do you stop her from watching your every move like you were going to break at any moment? For the last couple of days everyone had been creeping around me like I was a ticking time bomb. Jasper had been smiling and rubbing my shoulder while we were discussing our next move while Alice made more than a dozen visits with different snacks for me. My parents had also taken to making me dinner and spending more than enough time hanging out at my house. Emmett and Rosalie were the only people who seemed to treat me like my normal self although Emmett was a subtle as a punch in the face. One particular day while we were heading to the casino he simply blurted out the question of what they were asking me now. That was a question which launched me into a full explanation that it wasn't a magic power and I simply had a lot on my plate.

Normal people would find a life with no drama and no disturbances settling but It stirred a feeling in me that was nothing but fear. I never feared for my own life but I feared the loss of everything that I built. I couldn't imagine a morning that I didn't wake up to the feeling of Bella's body pressed against me. I knew that I wouldn't survive in a world where she wasn't around to keep me grounded. I stepped out of my car pushing the sleeves of my shirt up to my elbows seeing Bella scurrying around inside with a look of panic on her face. I slipped off my sunglasses with a raise of my eyebrow as she mumbled to herself disappearing into the kitchen.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I called to her following her into the kitchen to be met with a table full of baked good and a cold bottle of beer waiting for me. Bella was wearing a pale blue sundress with her hair pulled into a high ponytail with light makeup.

"You're here…"She said suddenly as she spun with a plate of freshly baked cookies. Her brown eyes were wide as she set down the plate before grabbing my hand leading me over to my usual seat pushing me to sit down. "Here." She grabbed one of cookies shoving it into my mouth before taking her seat across from me.

"What is going on? Is someone coming over?" I mumbled around the huge bite of cookie letting my eyes roam over the various plates in front of us.

"No...I just wanted to do something nice for you"

"You already do so what is this about? I know that I am a mental case but I am not stupid" I shrugged taking a couple of gulps from the beer bottle to hide my smirk as she glowered at me with a look of disapproval.

"You are not a mental case...so, I went to see Alice a little while ago and she noticed some changes in me" She began to explain in a soft tone as she caressed my hand with hers. "Have another cookie" She nodded pushing another of the delicious treats into my face.

"Like your boobs?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrow glancing at her chest which was seemingly fuller yet again.

"...Yeah, like my boobs" She nodded glancing down at her cleavage as she took a couple of tiny bites of a blueberry muffin. "I'm pregnant, Edward"

"With a baby….with my baby…" I murmured almost to myself keeping my eyes fixed on the beautiful woman in front of me. Her brows were pulled into a deep frown as her eyes began to fill with tears. "...Bella, what if they are like me?"

"Then they will be caring, passionate and I will be so in love with them" Bella whispered with a half smile as she leaned in cupping my face kissing me for a moment. "We need to end this, Edward"

"Where else am I going to go?"

"We are going to make a new start and we are going to leave this whole thing behind us. We are going to make to a new town and it is just going to be the three of us. We have enough money to build a life for ourselves"

"I kind of like the sound of Key West" I laughed slightly wiping away a tear from her cheek with my thumb as I leaned in kissing her again lovingly. "There won't be anywhere for me to get into trouble"

"Then that is where we will go" She laughed softly resting her head against my shoulder draping her arms around my neck with a heavy sigh.

"Just the three of us" I whispered kissing the top of her head pulling her into my embrace holding her tightly.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Over the next couple of weeks I did everything in my power to phase myself out of the business. Leaving my family was going to be one of the hardest things I was ever going to do but I had to disappear without a trace. I couldn't continue to live in a world where I was surrounded by death and injecting to fear into anyone who crossed my path. I had already had a near brush with death after making the ultimate sacrifice for someone that I loved with my entire being. My whole family was built around a business which stripped away any kind of normality from my life and I intended to run from that with everything that I had. If Bella and I were going to have any kind of peace there was one final job that I had to complete. Sam and Paul were out on the streets and I knew that they wouldn't be content until they had spilled my blood. I had to wipe them from the face of the earth before I could begin my happy ending with the perfect woman and our beautiful baby. I felt a flutter of excitement at the mere thought of our weekends spent on the beach and watching our little miracle grow into twice the person I could ever wish to be. I looked at the image of myself in the mirror as I fixed my tie it was a person that I hadn't seen in a long time. I had become so used to seeing nothing but an empty shell of myself but this time there was a slight twinkle in my eye.

"Please be careful.." Bella's voice came from the doorway as she stepped into the bedroom wearing a tank top and shorts which showed the tiny belly which was now starting to show.

"I promise I won't be gone long. Why don't you order some dinner for when I get back?" I asked with a smile as I leaned in brushing her hair behind her ear. "You are so beautiful.."

"Is it the glow?" She teased quietly as she lifted up her shirt running her hand over her stomach with a content sigh.

"Definitely the glow" I laughed softly leaving a lingering kiss on her full lips. "Chinese food and a long soak in the tub. That seems like a pretty good plan for the night" I nodded pulling back to slip on my jacket before opening up the wall in the back of the closet taking out my trusty Glock putting it into my holster which was hidden under my jacket.

"I'll even order the fried stuff.." Bella winked with a little laugh as she flopped back into the middle of the bed crossing her arms under her head.

"Oh we are just going off of the rails now aren't we" I teased with a grin as I leaned over her placing a final kiss on her lips before kissing her stomach lightly. "I'll see you guys soon"

I stepped out of the house leaving Bella to pack our belongings for our escape. We would leave first thing in the morning and drive to Florida leaving the past versions of ourselves behind. In our new life I wouldn't be feared and I wouldn't solve all of my problems with violence. We were going to be the perfect family with the perfect house and the perfect life. I gripped the wheel of my car as I drove towards Gibson Springs where James had sighted Sam and Paul terrorising the neighbourhood. I hated that they still stirred anxiety in me but I had to remain as calm as possible if I was ever going to get through this and make it home. I took a deep breath as I rolled my car through town rolling my eyes slightly seeing the yellow sign of Denny's in front of me. I kept my eyes fixed on the road ahead of me groaning quietly as my phone began to vibrate in my pocket.

"Now? Really?" I whispered slipping my phone out of my pocket as I pulled my car into the parking lot of the restaurant. "What is it, Emmett?"

"Is it true that you are doing a job by yourself? Where are you? I'll come meet you" Emmett's tone was firm but it was never going to be enough to convince me. I had to do this alone if I was ever going to break myself away from my family.

"I just went out for a drive…" I said simply as I watched the people inside eating their food and chatting amongst themselves. That was when I saw them. The two people who I fully intended to kill tonight were sitting in one of the booths eating their cheeseburgers. "You have to be fucking kidding me" I mumbled to myself suddenly becoming very aware of the gun which was tucked inside my jacket.

"What? Edward, where are you?"

"They are at fucking Denny's! They are having dinner at Denny's! Not Mcdonalds, not KFC, not Wendy's! Oh no they are at fucking Denny's"

"You need to come home right now. We can do this together somewhere quiet. Don't you dare do anything tonight" Emmett snapped before I pressed the button to hang up the call tossing my phone into the passenger seat. I kept my eyes fixed on the two of them as they finished their meal before making their way out into the parking lot chatting and laughing with one another. My chest constricted as I slipped my hand into my jacket pulling out the gun before stepping out of the car ensuring they caught sight of me.

"Look who it is. Freddy Krueger is back for another round" Sam exclaimed before bursting out into laughter as he slapped Paul's back with his large hand.

"We thought you might show up eventually.." Paul hissed as he stepped towards me moving his hand into the back of his blue jeans. Before he had the chance to make another move that's when I did it without a second thought. I felt nothing but panic as I raised my gun applying a little pressure to the trigger which filled the parking lot with an echoing bang. I watched Paul fall to the ground in a lifeless heap before turning my attention to Sam shooting him into the chest before he had chance to take in any of the situation.

"Fuck you" I spat before lifting my gun shooting out the lights of the restaurant sign. I was suddenly very aware of the two police officers who were yelling their commands at me with their guns drawn. "Here we go again" I sighed deeply tossing the gun to one side before putting my hands behind my head and dropping to my knees to assume the position. I felt the vice grip of the male office as he pushed me onto the ground hitting my head on the cement as the other officer cuffed my wrists to keep me in place. I was once again the empty shell of myself as I was dragged to my feet roughly before being maneuvered into the back of the police car. The dream was over.

 **Oh no...things are going down hill. What will happen to them now?! Stay tuned...let me know what you think :) Lauren xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**EPOV**

I was now inmate D1864 and I was currently locked away right where I belonged. Someone like me didn't deserve the luxury of being out on the streets living with the normal hard working citizens of the world. I destroyed everything I touched because I didn't know how to handle it. I had spent most of my adult life behind the safety of bars. I had no guidance and no one to show me how to function like a regular human being. My skill set consisted of taking a shower in under five minutes, keeping my uniform wrinkle free and solving my problems with violence. I was still awaiting trial which meant I still had the chance to meet with my family in visitation. I knew what fate awaited me when I stepped into the courtroom but I didn't intend on letting that take over my mind. I had completely switched off any emotion that I had previously felt and all my thoughts of Bella and our baby were erased from my mind until now. If I let myself dwell on everything that I had lost I wouldn't make it through another night.

I ran my hands through my hair as I attempted to make myself presentable to meet with my parents for the first time since my crime. I glanced down at the orange jumpsuit which I was currently modelling until the verdict had been passed. I shook my head in defeat as I tore my gaze away from the mirror escaping the sight of the cold blooded murderer who stood staring at me with an empty glare. I stood with my back to the door putting my hands through the window as the officer cuffed me to escort me to the visitation room. I felt a small smile touch my lips as the memory of Bella walking me to and from my cell flooded my mind. This was a far cry from the gentle brushes of her thumb against my wrist and her sexy smirk as she commanded me to get on the ground. I rolled my eyes as we went through the body search before I stepped out into the visitation room seeing my Father sitting back in his seat with heavy eyes, he was clearly starving himself of sleep. I tore my gaze away from my Father to study the tiny frame of my Mother as she dabbed the corners of her eyes with a tissue as she clutched onto my Father's hand desperately.

"Hi...what a coincidence" I said with a little smile as I took my seat across from them holding my hand open for my Mother as she let out a strangled sob instantly clasping my hand between hers.

"We are going to get you out of here...I have to get you out of here" My Mom sobbed as she caressed the palm of my hand keeping her tear filled eyes fixed on my mine as she took in every detail of my face.

"They are going to kill me, Mom" I kept my tone low as I spoke feeling my heart sink as my Father cleared his throat to fight back his own tears. "But it's okay, I deserve it. I did and everything will be better when I am gone.."

"Don't you dare speak like that. My world isn't complete without my baby boy in it" She whispered letting the salty tears fall freely from her flushed cheeks leaving stains on her washed blue jeans. "What about your baby? Don't you want to see your baby?"

"It isn't my baby anymore...I don't want you to tell them what I was. I want you to tell them how much I loved them but please don't let them know what kind of monster I was…" I felt my own eyes stinging with emotion as I spoke but I quickly sucked in a quick breath to compose myself. "Well you tell Bella something for me?"

"Anything. What is it?" My Dad asked in his usual smooth tone as he reached over for my other hand gripping it tightly as he looked directly into my eyes.

"Please tell her not to miss me...don't waste her days missing me. I'll be around but I just won't be able to mess things up" I nodded sitting back in my seat with a half smile in the hope of lighting the mood. "And please tell Alice to stop grinding the gears on that fucking Porsche" I teased with a little laugh.

"I'll make a note...don't be so sure about your fate, Edward" He nodded as he reached forward brushing my hair off of my forehead before the palm of his hand ran over my cheek. "My beautiful boy.."

"We have the best lawyers working on this. They won't lay a finger on you" My Mom nodded as she brought my hand to her lips leaving traces of her dusty pink lipstick on my tanned skin.

"If I do get life I don't want to see Bella or the baby, okay? She will never move on if the lives every day waiting to come back here. Make sure that you tell her I do love her with everything that I have and I will never stop loving her even when my heart stops beating"

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The voices in the courtroom were merely an empty echo as I stood before the judge and jury awaiting my fate. I kept my fists clenched into two tight fists as I fought the urge to just run to the woman who was sitting behind me with her body nestled into the protective embrace of Emmett. I felt my heart hammering against my chest as my mouth became dry hearing tiny whimpers from my family as the lawyers paced up and down the room. I sucked in a deep breath as I stole a quick glance over my shoulder seeing Bella chewing the sleeve of her loose fitting sweater which hid her tear stained face. Her once long glossy curls were now pulled into a ponytail in an attempt to manage the complete disarray.

"Baby, you need to calm down…" I spoke softly turning around to face her seeing her eyes widen slightly as she sucked in a shaky breath with a little nod.

"Mr Cullen there will be silence from you in my courtroom until I give you permission to speak. Is that a clear enough instruction for you?" The judge commanded as he glared at me over the top of his glasses with his piercing green eyes.

"I am sooooo sorry for being a little concerned about my pregnant girlfriend. Please do carry on" I said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes as I slumped back in my seat again.

"One word of advice right now just keep your mouth closed" My lawyer whispered to my through tight lips as he composed himself again with a sip of water. I never looked back at Bella again for the rest of the trial as the court went over the evidence of my crimes. I glanced over at the jury as they all studied my every move while they were slowly brainwashed with the details of my life.

"Mr Cullen after much deliberation we have come to a decision. Not only did you take the life of one individual which you were setenced for but you proceeded to break out of the confides of San Quentin prison. In your time out on the streets you then proceeded to take the life of two more people. I do not believe that will you will ever redeem yourself or become an upstanding member of society. Edward Cullen we believe that the death penalty is appropriate for your crimes. You will spend the rest of your days in the Ely State Prison until you will eventually be put to death by way of the lethal injection. You have the choice to appeal your decision from the court. May God have mercy on your soul" The judge spoke confidently and almost with a sense of pride as he kept his eyes fixed on me.

"No! Please no...don't take him away from me" Bella almost screamed from the back of the courtroom as she wrestled her way out of Emmett's grip darting towards me. "I love him...please" She sobbed managing to grip my shoulder before being pulled away by the officers leaving scratches on my neck from her desperate attempt to be close to be again.

"Bella, its okay...it's okay" I nodded trying my best to keep a brave face but the tears quickly fell from my eyes as I watched her struggling against Emmett's grip again. "I love you…" My voice was barely a whisper as the officer gripped my cuffs leading me towards the towards the doors. This would be the last time that I would ever see my family again.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

I paced up and down the cell cracking my knuckles over and over as I stole glances towards the clock on the wall. I had been given my date after four months of waiting it was finally 12th December the day before I would lose my life. I wet my lips hearing the familiar squeak of the guards boots making their way down the long hall way towards my cell. I leaned against the bars folding my arms across my chest giving him a half smile as he pushed a sheet through the door along with a pencil.

"They need the Ketchup Killer to put in his order" Officer King said with a slight laugh at my look of disapproval.

"Really? That is going to be the fast food joke that you let me go out on? I am disappointed in you" I teased with a glare as I pulled the paper through the door looking through my options. "This isn't as exciting as I expected it to be.."

"You expected your final meal to be exciting?" He raised his grey brow as he dragged his hand through his silver hair. "I was just going to order you a burger and fries but I thought I would ask first.."

"Oh there it is. You know what? Fuck it. Let's go cheeseburger with fries, there is nothing like being poetic" I sighed deeply scribbling it down on the paper along with a Diet Coke.

"Diet? Are you watching your weight or something?" He asked sarcastically as he looked over the paper.

"You're right...scratch that. Let's go balls to the fucking wall and I'll have sugar"

"Well if you are doing that you should get the chocolate lava cake too.."

"King, is this my meal or yours?...Go on, we'll have some chocolate cake too" I nodded writing it down before heading towards my bunk falling back onto the mattress catching sight of the sad smile he gave me. "Do you think there is anything when you go? I don't think I like the idea of blackness"

"I think there will be whatever you want there to be…" He said simply with a shrug of his shoulders which was quickly followed by a sympathetic smile. "I'll see you in a little while with the food"

"Don't be too long.."

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

I laid back in complete darkness listening to the ticking of the clock as the hands slowly crept around the clock towards my date of death. Protocol was that all executions began at 1:00am and by 2:30am I would be just another corpse in the morgue. I closed my eyes taking in deep breaths as I tried to calm myself down feeling my chest constricting again causing an almost excruciating chest pain. I kept my breath catch in my throat as the lights in the hallway began to illuminate as the sound of footsteps began to approach my cell for the start of my judgement day. I pushed myself to my feet as the faces of three strangers looked in on me with completely blank expressions.

"I need you to strip down to just your shorts for me. Leave the clothing on your bunk" The officer spoke in a tone which was completely bare of emotion. I slipped off my clothes folding them neatly before stepping towards the door curling my toes at the feeling of the cold hard floor under my bare feet. "The press and witnesses are already in the room. They won't say anything and I want you to try and ignore them, okay?" He finally showed some glimmer of emotion as he clasped the cuffs around my wrists for the final time before leading me out of the cell.

"The press...great, just what my Mother wants to see with her cheerios" I huffed as we walked down the corridor towards the small room which held nothing but a bed and a counter. I gulped heavily seeing the window that covered the wall for the viewing of my death I could only imagine who was sitting behind the thick black curtain. "How many people are here?"

"Fourteen...your Father is there too" The officer nodded patting my chest lightly as he released my hands before moving me to lay back on the white table. "Just take some nice deep breaths for me" He soothed as he tightened the heavy leather straps around my body to keep me in place.

"My Dad?" I whispered staring up at the bright white light which bared down on us. "There is a spider on the wall" I mumbled watching the tiny little creature scurry along the white wash wall.

"You will feel just a slight sting. I want you to keep your arm relaxed for me" The executioner finally spoke in his hoarse voice as he moved to stand beside me as the curtain was drawn to reveal the onlookers who were perched on the blue plastic chairs staring at me blankly. I turned my head scanning the unfamiliar audience to finally meet the face of my Father who was sitting at the back of the room with his head in his hands. He finally raised his head to meet my gaze as he tried with everything he had to give me a reassuring smile but his eyes were framed with dark bruises and his once golden skin was now pale and aged.

"Do you have anything you would like to say before we proceed?" The older man asked while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"It isn't his fault" I mumbled not tearing my eyes away from my Father as they began the IV. My body slowly began to relax against the cold leather as hot tears rolled from the corner of my eyes the vision of my Father now blurry. "I love her.." I slurred as my eyes finally fell closed leaving me in complete blackness as the voices around me faded out.

I felt the warm breeze dancing across the contours of my face as the sun tingled my skin. I sighed contently finally opening my eyes seeing the crystal blue sky above me which was decorated by fluffy white clouds. I traced the palms of my hands over the dusty white sand below me before moving to sit up hearing the comforting sound of musical laughter. I pushed myself to sit up slowly seeing the outline of a slender framed woman wrapped in a flowing white lace dress. Her long brunette curls whipped around her in a wild dance as the breeze from the ocean caught them in its grasp.

"Bella?" I asked in a whispered as she turned around with a bright smile covering her face.

"Finally...we thought that you had forgotten about us" She spoke softly as she held the baby close to her chest letting her finger tip trace along their rosy pink cheeks.

"Never..I'm here now" I nodded stepping towards her relishing in the feeling of the warm sand under my feet. I slipped my hand into hers letting our fingers intertwine before we stepped towards the rolling waves of the ocean and into our perfect piece of forever.

 **Shock ending! I hope you have all enjoyed this story and I want to thank you all for your patience. I would love to know what you think of the story. I want to thank Melissa for letting me bounce my ideas off of her for the final chapter because believe me it wasn't easy haha. Much love, Lauren xx**


	22. Chapter 22

H, guys! I just wanted to give a quick update on this story if anyone is still here and reading. I am currently in the process of rewriting this with lots more detail and a few tweaks. I am also on the prowl for a beta so if anyone has any suggestions please PM me. :)

Lauren xx


End file.
